No te dejaré ir (Malec)
by Kocomy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alec llega a estar al borde de la muerte? ¿Qué pasaría si Magnus le miente?¿Qué pasaría si alguien quiere vengarse?¿Qué pasaría si de esa persona de la quieren vengarse es Magnus? ¿Qué pasaría si se venga quitándole lo que mas quiere?
1. Chapter 1

La desesperación lo mataba por dentro, el no saber qué hacer o cómo ayudar, aunque tampoco podía hacer mucho, atascado en la oscuridad como lo estaba.

Delante de él una lucha a muerte se desarrollaba. Camille desenfundó sus colmillo sin importar hacerse daño en los labios, Alec, con una herida en la mejilla desenfundó un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón, murmuró su nombre y el arma de un material traslúcido, casi trasparente, brilló.

El paso final pensó.

Alec se enfrentó a Camille con la propia valentía y testarudez de los cazadores de sombras. Un paso más, otro y otro. Por su parte Camille hacía lo mismo, con la fiereza plasmada en el rostro, en un momento dado, que ni siquiera él mismo se esperaba, Camille saltó hacía Alec con los colmillos desplegados directo a su yugular, Alec por su parte, con su gracilidad inmediata, logró frenar a Camille, pero ella, después de haberse enfrentado a una infinidad de cazadores de sombras, una luchadora ya experimentada con esos nephilims, sacó del cinturón de armas de Alec una daga, se posicionó detrás de él.

Y sin más, le clavó la daga en la espalda, justo en el lugar en el que se puede cortar la médula y atravesar el corazón en un único movimiento.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, miró hacía abajo, dónde su propia daga había atravesado el material de cuero de los trajes de combate. De repente calló de rodillas, y Camille sacó de manera brusca la daga de la espalda y al hacerlo Alec se desplomó hacía adelante. La oscuridad lo atrapaba, y lo hacía gemir, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía gritar, no podía gritar el nombre de Alec, no podía moverse y mucho menos dar venganza a su muerte.

-¡ALEC!¡ALEXANDER!.-Magnus Bane se sentó en la cama de golpe, aún con el nombre de Alec en los labios. Sintió como una gota de sudor se desprendió de su cabello y viajó por su espina dorsal hasta fusionarse con sus compañeras en las sábanas, empapadas del sudor permanente de la noche. La cabeza le daba vueltas repitiendo una y otra vez el sueño como si algo pudiese cambiar en el, pero no era el caso, la pesadilla se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza, siempre peor de lo que recordaba, siempre una forma distinta en la que Alec moría, con la misma expresión en el rostro, los ojos abiertos y la boca empapada en sangre.

Se levantó de la cama, con una protesta silenciosa por parte de sus músculos agarrotados, y se metió en la ducha, sintiendo el caminar de Presidente Miau a sus espaldas, pero con la cabeza tan nublada como la tenía lo último que quería hacer era acariciar al gato.

Contó hasta tres y se metió en el agua helada que emanaba del telefonillo de la ducha, esperando la reacción de su cuerpo, primero tensión y queja por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura, pero después los músculos se relajaron y su cuerpo se alivió. Fue una ducha lenta, para nada disfrutaba, el efecto que el agua proporcionaba en su cuerpo era temporal pronto tuvo la mente tan cargada de pensamientos de nephilim que me había robado los sueños de hadas y flores por unos de terror y muerte.

-Extraño el olor a café por las mañana, ¿tú no Presidente?-le preguntó al gato que desde el suelo me miraba con ojos interrogantes.

-Sí, seguramente tú también lo extrañas.-respondió.-Tiene que ser feliz sin nosotros, ¿lo entiendes, pequeño?

Un "miau", fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

-Algo no va bien, lo sientes ¿verdad?

Un segundo "miau" y a continuación el gato se lanzó hacia el cuenco de leche que le acababa de dejar en el suelo.

En la décimo cuarta llamada que recibió Magnus desconectó el teléfono, no soportaba ver el nombre en la pantalla de Alec, Jace, Isabelle e incluso Clary, cuando el teléfono empezaba a emitir la espantosa y estridente música, así que simplemente lo desconecto…Tirándolo por la ventana, y oyendo cómo el teléfono se hacía trizas contra el suelo unos pisos más abajo.

Después del preciado silencio que llegó tras deshacerse de su teléfono, se decidió a tirarse en el sofá, vestido sólo con un albornoz, cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo. Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y el brujo se decidió a no hacer ningún movimiento, incluso mantuvo la respiración esperando que el visitante indeseado se largase, pero el timbre seguía sonando una y otra vez, ya harto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta con el mínimo ruido posible, miró a través de la mirilla, para saber quien perturbaba su descanso tan…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo al brujo chocar con la pared, y segundo después alguien lo levantaba del suelo, lo agarraba del albornoz y lo estampaba fuertemente contra la pared, al segundo siguiente tenía el filo de un cuchillo serafín en el cuello.

-¿Pero qué…?.-empezó a decir, pero de nuevo el dueño del cuchillo lo estampó con la pared, haciendo a Magnus callar. Se concentró en el rostro de su atacante.

-Jace…¿Qué…?-empezó de nuevo.

El rostro de Jace no se comparaba en nada al rostro del muchacho fríamente tranquilo que Magnus había conocido. En vez de eso, tenía los hinchados como si hubiese llorado, parecía mucho mayor a lo que era en realidad, el sudor le empapaba la cara y pegaba sus rizos a la frente.

-Tú, maldito brujo…

-Jace ¿Qué estás haciendo…?.-preguntó el mago, que apenas podía respirar.

-Alec se muere, y tú aquí tan tranquilo...

El corazón de Magnus se detuvo un segundo, abrió los ojos, y recordó la insistencias de las llamadas… Llamadas de todos, no sólo de Alec… Llamadas que podrían haber significado cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó de nuevo, con la esperanza de haber sido sólo un mal entendido, aunque eso no justificaba la reacción del desesperado Jace que tenía delante.

-Alec…-murmuró, y un segundo después el cuchillo calló al suelo con un estrépito y Jace calló de rodillas, llevándose las manos al corazón. Justo encima de la runa de parabatai que compartía con Alec.

Magnus se arrodilló a su lado, apartó las manos del pecho de Jace y observó la runa, el color negro se desvanecía, conocía bastante esa runa, había llegado a odiarla cuándo la veía en el pecho del nephilim que amaba. Pero eso no fue todo lo que le preocupó, la runa de Jace en vez de tener el color negro intenso que había visto anteriormente era ahora gris, casi plateada. Jace pareció recuperarse, y la runa volvió a un color gris, constante…

"Alec, mi Alec".-pensó

-Magnus.-dijo el nephilim.-Es Alec, se está muriendo… No contestabas a las llamadas, por favor…

Lo que Jace estaba diciendo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero Magnus lo entendió, el horror de Magnus creció hasta un punto inimaginable, agarro a Jace por los hombros y lo zarandeó gritándole que le contara lo que había pasado, no se preocupó cuando escucho el chasquido de uno de sus meñiques romperse.

-Alec, Izzy y yo cazábamos demonios anoche… Y no sé de donde apareció, pero de repente Alec tenía a unos cuantos encima, yo no podía ayudarle.-la voz de Jace sonaba cargada de horror.- Después alguien gritó algo y los demonios se separaron, y entonces apareció lo que sea esa cosa, abrió la boca de Alec y vertió un líquido de una botella en su boca y entonces…entonces… empezó a retorcerse y chillar, y sentía su dolor… y…y… lo llevamos al Instituto, las runas no le hacen efecto y los Hermanos Silenciosos dice que nunca… que nunca habían visto nada por el estilo y… y…

-¿Y qué, Jace?.- Magnus estaba pálido, el corazón se le aceleraba por momentos.

-Ha empeorado, cada vez está peor, se está muriendo Magnus…Nuestro Alec se está muriendo.

Magnus observó atónito cómo lágrimas de desesperación caían por su rostro, se levantó y con un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer el albornoz y se vistió con unas ropas simples, demasiado simples, un vaquero y una camiseta de un horrible color verde moco, agarró a Jace y medio lo arrastró por el el suelo hasta el salón, dónde rápidamente hizo las runas que le permitía abrir un portal, Magnus no recordaba haber trabajado tan rápido en su vida y cinco minutos después entraba con Jace en el Instituto, el hedor a muerte se olía en el ambiente, cómo si ella aguardara pacientemente la oportunidad de llevarse a…

Jace corrió por los pasillos del Instituto hasta la enfermería.

La puerta de la estancia estaba cerrada, y Maryse se encontraba chillando y golpeando las puertas de la enfermería pidiendo a gritos a los Hermanos Silenciosos entrar, Robert la retenía, contra sí, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos, Jace calló de rodillas y se llevó las manos al pecho de nuevo, Maryse al advertir que Jace acababa de llegar y que este se encontraba en el suelo, paró de golpear al puerta y se dirigió hacía él casi corriendo, le abrió la camiseta al chico, Jace temblaba y trataba de evitar llevarse las manos al pecho, la runa cambiaba de color, se debatía entre el gris y el plateado.

Un grito aterrador se escuchó procedente de detrás de las puertas cerradas, y Magnus lo adivinó al instante.

La voz de Alec, gritando de puro dolor y terror. El grito se apagó de repente. Y la runa de Jace se volvió plateada.

-No…-decía Maryse, Robert la soltó y se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. El corazón de Magnus se detuvo.

Ahora era él el que caía de rodillas al suelo, la vida se le escapada entre los dedos si Alec no estaba. Maryse golpeaba con sus diminutos puños el suelo, Robert se había hecho una bola en el suelo, en posición fetal los movimientos de su espalda le indicaban que lloraba, pero Magnus no escuchaba nada, no podía escuchar los gritos de Robert, no podía escuchar los llantos de Maryse, simplemente escuchaba el sonido de su corazón pararse un segundo más de lo normal, y cuando volvió a latir lo sentía extrañamente roto.

Jace se acurrucó y profirió un grito, y Maryse abrió los ojos, apartó las manos de Jace de su pecho y un grito de alivio salió de sus labios, Magnus observó atónito cómo la runa pasaba de un color plateado a uno gris.

-Por el Ángel…-murmuró Maryse, y se llevó las manos al corazón.-Aún está vivo, mi pequeño bebé aún está vivo… -y escondió su rostro entre las manos.

Robert fue el único en percatarse de la presencia del brujo, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia Magnus que se había puesto de pie, Robert se arrodilló ante él, y le abrazó las piernas.

-Por favor… Te pagaré lo que sea, por favor, es mi hijo, daré cualquier cosa, por favor te lo suplico…

Sorprendido Magnus vio como las lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de Robert Ligthwood.

-No podría soportar el dolor si otro hijo me abandona…-decía suplicante.

Magnus se arrodilló junto a él e hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, le abrazó.

Un Hermano Silencioso salió de la estancia, y Maryse le detuvo.

-¿Qué tal está?.-zarandeó la Hermano Silencioso de la misma manera que Magnus había zarandeado a Jace anteriormente.- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? lo exijo…

-No podemos hacer mucho más Maryse, lo más probable es que Alec no pase de esta noche, lo siento.

-¿¡Pero qué le pasa a Alec!?.-gritó Magnus, que se dirigió al Hermano Silencioso, perdiendo la batalla contra sus nervios.

-Lo han envenenado con algún tipo de sustancia que desconocemos, no sabemos lo que es, nunca habíamos visto nada antes, y hemos buscado en todos sitios, removido todo tipo de venenos, pero nada encaja con lo que Alec padece.

Isabelle salió de la enfermería y miró a Magnus, sus ojos que acostumbraban a parecerse a los de Alec, estaban hinchados y rojos, se notaba que había pasado noches llorando, el resto de un maquillaje antiguo aún manchaba sus mejillas, se dirigió hacía él con paso inseguro y tambaleando, se posó delante de él y le pegó un bofetón, tan fuerte que Magnus casi pierde el equilibrio, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sorprendido ante la reacción de Isabelle. Pero un momento después le abrazo, lo sujeto fuertemente, estrechándolo contra sí, buscando apoyo, Magnus aún confundido le devolvió el abrazo, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del mago, como Alec lo había hecho tantas veces, cuando estaban los dos en su cuarto solos, cubiertos únicamente con una manta de lana, riendo de cualquier tontería o criticando el comportamiento de algún mundano.

-Sálvalo por favor… Te lo suplico.-murmuró ella sorbiéndose la nariz.

Maryse separó a su hija de Magnus, Isabelle la abrazó buscando protección el los brazos de su madre, protección, consuelo, fuerzas…

Jace abrió las pesadas puertas de la enfermería y entró seguido muy de cerca del padre de Isabelle, que, antes de entrar, le dirigió una mirada, indicando con un leve movimiento de la cabeza que lo siguiera. Y eso hizo, sin pensárselo un solo segundo.

Siguió a Robert, hasta el interior de la estancia.

Todas las camas de la enfermería se habían puesto en la pared más alejada, y una cama había sido puesta en el centro de la estancia, con antiguas runas a su alrededor, círculos y pentagramas que no le costó mucho reconocer, eran los pentagramas de la ciudad silenciosa, tan fríos cómo los propios Hermanos Silenciosos. La sala estaba totalmente iluminada, y un cuerpo delgado, pálido y con una trabajosa respiración estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas, a través de ella se podía sólo ver el ridículo pantalón que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas de color rojo intenso, el torso desnudo y la piel fina mostraban a la perfección todas las venas que cruzaban el pecho de Alec, trasportando sangre de allá para acá.

A Magnus le costó reconocer al Alec que amaba.

Arrastró los pies hasta estar junto a Alec, le tomó de la mano, era tal y como la recordaba, callosa, pero extrañamente agradables al tacto, seguras…

Sus uñas en vez de ser de un color rosado se habían puesto negras, su piel fría, como las manos de un muerto, no puedo evitar pensar que Alec tenía un pie en el otro mundo, aunque después se regañó mentalmente por pensar aquello, era consciente de que todos en la sala lo observaban esperando algún comentario de su parte, o simplemente esperando algo.

Alec apenas conseguía respirar, con gran dolor sobrellevaba cada exhalación, luchando por volver a llenarse los pulmones de aire, sintió a Maryse al otro lado de la cama agarrando la mano libre de Alec, acariciaba y besaba la mano de su hijo como si eso pudiese devolverlo a su estado normal, con caricias y besos cargados de un amor irracional entre madre e hijo, sintió celos de él, su madre nunca lo había amado y eso, aunque lo negase aún le dolía.

Un leve movimiento en los parpados de Alec hizo a Maryse ponerse en pie, Alec abrió los ojos, pero ya no eran azules, eran totalmente blancos, no se distinguía el color azul tan llamativo de sus ojos, del que Magnus se había enamorado, sólo una sombra oscura allí dónde se debería encontrar la pupila, Alec emitió un sonido extraño, parecía que trataba de hablar, pero no salía nada de su boca, sólo una especie de gruñido seco y dolorido.

-Shhh…Cariño, no hables, estamos bien, tú sólo…concéntrate en recuperarte no me dejes ¿de acuerdo mi pequeño?.-murmuraba Maryse suplicante.- Quédate conmigo no te vallas.

Alec apretó los labios de repente y se escuchó el chasquido de sus dientes al chocar para sobrellevar el dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y su cara se crispó de un dolor sordo, negándose a gritar.

Robert se puso al lado de Maryse y besó a su hijo en la frente.

-Grita hijo.-le susurró.-gritar de ayudará.-le aseguró

Como si fuese una afirmación Alec empezó a gemir de dolor, trataba de moverse pero sólo conseguía movimientos torpes e incoordinados.

Maryse se acariciaba el cabello, y le susurraba que lo quería, alguna anécdota graciosa de Alec cuando era pequeño, estuvo así durante mas de cinco minutos, susurrándole a su hijo, Jace e Izzy cerca de él, como tratando de que los sintiera allí, que no estaba sólo, por si el momento llegaba…

Temer por tu vida es una cosa, temer por la vida de la persona a la que más amas es un tipo de desesperación que no le deseaba a nadie, esa angustia que él sentía en su pecho no le dejaba más que dolor y resentimiento.

Cuando el dolor pareció desaparecer, Alec de manera inconsciente apretó la mano de Magnus, y con un gran esfuerzo dirigió la mirada de su madre hacia él, tratando de abrir los ojos pero sin conseguirlo, apretando la mano de Magnus, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Ja…Jace?.-preguntó él con voz rasposa, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las palabras le dañaron la garganta.

-No.-le susurró el brujo con miedo, esperando tal vez que Alec apartara su mano de la suya, no soportaría tal rechazo.

Alec pareció sonreír…

-Mag…-cerró de nuevo los labios con fuerza y Maryse se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alec?¿Hijo?.- la voz maternal de Maryse se transformo rápidamente en angustia, en sufrimiento al ver a su hijo en ese estado, pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de su hijo tratando de averiguar deshacer su mal, trató de abrazarle sin apenas mover el cuerpo de su hijo, transmitiéndole el amor que le transmitió a Isabelle cuando estaban en el pasillo. Robert parecía inquieto, y analizaba el cuerpo de Alec con la mirada una y otra vez, se llevaba las manos al pelo peinándoselo hacía atrás, una manía que reconoció también en Alec. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

Se escuchó el ruido de Jace al caer de rodillas por tercera vez en apenas una hora, por su parte Alec empezó a temblar violentamente como si le estuviese dando un ataque de epilepsia, movía las manos y los brazos descontroladamente, Robert le sujetó la cabeza a su hijo para que dejara de moverla con fuerza y y sin querer se hiciera daño, Maryse le sujetó los brazos tratando de mantenerlo quieto, el dolor se plasmaba en su rostro en forma de lágrimas a la vez que le suplicaba al Ángel que no se lo llevara.

Magnus entendió su súplica, cuando el cuerpo de Alec se disparó. Se estiró y arqueó por completo, de una forma totalmente antinatural, en sólo una fracción de segundo, apoyándose sólo tan sólo en la nuca y los talones, con la espalda curvada hacía arriba, todo su cuerpo fue preso de una tensión brutal, arrastrado por convulsiones, sus padres miraban la escena horrorizados e Isabelle empezó a chillar el nombre de su hermano, Jace la sujetaba para que no se lanzara hacía Alec.

Tuvo sólo un segundo para reaccionar, se subió encima de la cama y aplasto el cuerpo de Alec contra el suyo, devolviéndolo a la cama, puso las dos manos en el pecho del chico, y chispas azules saltaron en todas direcciones, Robert sujetaba a Maryse para que no se lanzara de nuevo a la cama para acariciar a su hijo.

Sentía debajo de sus manos como la chispa de vida del nephilim se iba desvaneciendo… Mando un torrente de energía su cuerpo al de él, y se mantuvo así horas, haciendo al suelo temblar, no supo cuando todos abandonaron la habitación, pero en un momento dado descubrió que estaba totalmente sólo en la enfermería, el suelo temblaba pero no le importaba que su poder derrumbara el Instituto, Alec no se iría esa noche, ni ninguna noche en la que Magnus siguiera con vida. Se negaba en rotundo dejarlo ir.

Sólo recordaba el pulso de Alec en la palma de la mano cuando se separó de él, y se recostó a su lado totalmente agotado y sin fuerzas para continuar siquiera despierto, velando el sueño del nephilim.

Se despertó cuando el Sol ya se escondía detrás de los edificios de la ciudad, tenía una manta encima de su cuerpo, no recordaba tenerla allí la noche anterior cuando se separó del cuerpo de Alec. Maryse estaba recostada en su sofá al lado de la cama de su hijo, y el tomaba de la mano, le sonrió a Magnus cuando descubrió que estaba despierto. Pero él se acurrucó más en el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Alec, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Entre un murmullos de sueños y realidades, escuchó a Isabelle hablando con su madre, a Jace susurrándole a Alec, que aún seguía perdido en los mares de la oscura inconsciencia… Incluso a Robert diciéndole a su hijo que lo quería, que no se fuera, que quería que a él lo enterraran sus hijos, no al revés…

Magnus se despertó cuando su estómago rugió, tenía en la boca su sabor amargo, como el de un té de hierbas sin azúcar, se incorporó levemente apoyándose con cuidado en un codo, al otro lado de la cama estaba Maryse, que lo miró cuando se incorporó, Alec aún estaba inconsciente, pero el color había vuelto a su cara, un rosado tenue en sus mejillas, sus labios habían dejado de ser pálidos y estaban entreabiertos y respirando de una forma regular, sin esfuerzo cómo si estuviese dormido. No supo cuándo tuvo a Maryse de su lado de la cama, no la había escuchado moverse y eso le recordó vagamente a lo Hermanos Silenciosos, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando una Maryse con el rostro alegre lo abrazaba fuertemente y le daba las gracias en todos los idiomas conocidos y desconocidos, mientras trataba en vano de no llorar.

-Magnus… Te lo agradezco tanto… Te pagaremos, sólo danos un precio, te daremos cualquier cosa… No sabes cómo…cómo…No me puedo imaginar la vida sin mi hijo.

Las lágrimas de dolor que tenía en los ojos cuando Magnus la vio hacía dos noches se remplazaron por lágrimas de alegría, aún seguían abrazados cuando Robert entró en la enfermería, con la cara rejuvenecida, parecía haber descansado bien, tampoco en él había rastro del dolor que soportó cuando Alec estuvo al borde de la muerte. Maryse se apartó de él cuando Robert le tocó el hombro con una mano, ella se apartó y él atónito observó como Robert le extendía una mano que estrechó sin dudarlo si quiera, pero eso no fue todo, el padre del muchacho tiró de su mano y abrazó al brujo, sentimientos pasaron a través de Robert hasta Magnus, entre ellos agradecimiento y culpa.

-Magnus Bane, te debo la vida…

-No- susurró.- No me debes nada, tú me diste una razón para vivir Robert, yo lo único que hice fue seguir manteniendo esa razón a mi lado. No me debéis nada.-repitió

Robert sonrió, una sonrisa auténtica, y Maryse estrechó aún más el abrazo de ella con Magnus, una vez Robert su hubo separado. Jace con una camiseta blanca, pantalones oscuros y rizos aún húmedos entró en la habitación seguido de una Isabelle totalmente nueva, sin rastro de maquillaje antiguo en su cara, elegante e imponente como siempre, ambos parecían recargados de una energía resplandeciente que se reflejaba en sus caras.

-Al fin te has despertado Bella Durmiente.-dijo Jace, mientras le tiraba a los brazos una bolsa que reconoció como suya, sobretodo por la cantidad de purpurina que había en ella y los colores extravagantes y chillones.

-Hola Jace, yo también me alegro de verte.-repuso Magnus alzando una ceja, al notar que algo dentro de la bolsa se había movido, atónito miró a Presidente Miau salir de la bolsa y caer con la gracilidad de gato al suelo. Miró a Jace que se encogió de hombros.

-No queríamos dejarlo sólo.-respondió Isabelle.

-Magnus… En realidad… Nosotros.. Tanto Isabelle como yo queríamos…

-Lo pillo.-dijo Magnus rápidamente antes de que Jace continuara, movió la mano restándole importancia.-Pero explícame de dónde sacásteis esto?- añadió señalando la bolsa.

-Del basurero de tu apartamento.-respondió Jace. Magnus luchó para no ponerse rojo al recordar la ropa interior esparcida y utilizada que había por todo el suelo del loft. Iba a replicar cuando el ocupante de la cama se acomodó las mantas y susurro:

-¿Podéis callaros y dejarme dormir?

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, y dirigió la mirada hacía Alec.

-Oh, hijo mío…-Maryse lo abrazó, pero al separarse Alec se había quedado dormido

Después de llenar su estómago con todo tipo de comida tanto favorecedora para su dieta como la que no, (Maryse le servía de todo en la mesa, y reía al ver tragar al brujo cómo si llevase días sin comer) Y después de darse un baño relajante, con agua caliente frotándose todo el cuerpo para eliminar el olor a sudor y tirar a la basura más cercana la horrible camiseta verde moco, que había llevado, volvió a la enfermería con una taza de humeante café (casi tan delicioso cómo lo preparaba Alec) y un libro bajo el brazo. Maryse apenas de había separado de su hijo en toda la noche y mucho menos ahora que Alec había hablado, había abierto los ojos un momento antes de volver a dormirse y el corazón de Magnus se llenó de alegría al comprobar que el azul de sus ojos era tan intenso como lo había sido antes, sin rastro alguno de la blancura aterradora que había tenido.

-¿Sabes?.-empezó cuando Magnus se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo que había invocado, volviendo a la extravagancia típica de su carácter.- El día que Alec nació, me lo pusieron en los brazos y la primera vez que le vi, me sorprendió el saber que haría cualquier cosa por él. Sería capaz de viajar al infierno sólo para mantenerle a salvo. Entonces cuando lo miraba ensimismada, mi pequeño abrió los ojos. Eran del azul más puro que he visto en mi vida, incluso ahora que ya no tiene nada de niño le miro a los ojos viajo en el tiempo hasta ese momento, él me mantiene fuerte Magnus, sin él… No sé que habría sido si el me hubiese dejado Magnus. Te agradezco que me... devolvieras a mi hijo, y ahora puedo decir que sé, por qué él… se enamoró de ti.

Ante la última confesión Magnus se quedó de piedra, con la taza de café a mitad de camino entre la mesa y sus labios. Alec enamorado de él, de Magnus Bane, no de Jace ni de ningún otro cazador de tres al cuarto, de él. Se sorprendió al escuchar sus siguientes palabras:

-Amo a tu hijo Maryse, lo dejaría todo por él, todo y a todos. Prefiero vivir el resto de mi vida como un simple mundano a perderle. No soy capaz de imaginarme… Sólo el hecho de que un día se valla… por un camino que yo no pueda seguir… Simplemente me aterra perderle.

Maryse le sonrió y volvió a su libro, alzando un poco la voz empezó a leer, Magnus reconoció al instante el libro favorito de Alec, y se recostó en el sillón a escuchar la voz de Maryse tierna, tanto para sus oídos cómo para los de Alec, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Magnus también la escuchaba con atención subió un poco más la voz, continuando con la lectura y sonriendo a la misma vez.

Magnus se estaba quedando dormido cuando Alec se incorporó de repente en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos, Maryse soltó un gritito, Alec saltó de la cama tocando el suelo con los pies descalzos y se enfrentó a ellos dos como si todo le resultara desconocido.

-¡Robert, se ha despertado Robert!.- gritó Maryse, Magnus no dudo ni un segundo que su voz se escuchó en todo el Instituto

-Alec…Cariño.- dijo Maryse con tono tranquilizador.-Estás bien… Estás en el Instituto…

-¿Quién eres?.- dijo Alec, llevándose una mano a la cinturilla del pijama, buscando de manera inconsciente el cinturón de armas.

-Alec, cariño soy yo…-Maryse se acercó un paso y él lo retrocedió, ella pareció dolida

-¿Quién eres?.-volvió a preguntar, en tono exigente.

-¿Alec? Soy yo, mamá,¿no te acuerdas de mi?

-No.-susurró en nephilim.-no me acuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué…qué me ha pasado?.-preguntó Alec sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, Magnus estaba enfrente de él, con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, esos ojos que por un momento temió no volver a ver.

-¿No recuerdas…absolutamente nada?.-preguntó Jace acercándose más a su parabatai como analizándolo con la mirada.

-Algunas cosas, pero por ejemplo…No recuerdo quién es él.-dijo señalando con un dedo a Magnus, después al advertir que Magnus lo miraba sus mejillas se colorearon.-Lo siento, yo…

-Él es tu ex…-comenzó Jace, pero Magnus le cortó en mitad de la frase.

-Soy tu novio.-dijo.

Alec abrió los ojos cómo platos, y miro alrededor, fijando nervioso la mirada en sus padres y en Jace.

-Sabemos que eres gay.-dijo Jace finalmente.-Es más, tú mismo te encargaste de eso, besando a tu "NOVIO", en mitad de la sala de los acuerdos.-Jace enfatizó demasiado en la palabra novio.

-Yo…Yo…-empezó Alec, con las mejillas rojas.

-Puede ser un efecto residual del veneno.-dijo Magnus finalmente salvando a Alec de tener que continuar la frase.- Generalmente las causas de la amnesia se deben al daño que ha sufrido el cerebro por las altas temperaturas del cuerpo o por ciertas drogas.-añadió dirigiéndose a Alec directamente, que lo miraba entre fascinado y curioso.-Tus recuerdos volverán con el paso del tiempo, pueden venir todos de golpe o a plazos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.-preguntó Jace, cruzándose de hombros.

-Ochocientos siete años, querido Jace, algo tenía que aprender.-respondió el mago alzando una perfecta ceja depilada.

Jace se encogió de hombros, justo en ese momento, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de nuevo, y una cabellera roja entró por la puerta, seguido de un chico que no despegaba la vista del suelo.

-Clary.-dijo Jace acercándose y posando suavemente sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

-Hola Jace, recibí tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido posible.-pero Jace sin embargo acercó su rostro al de la chica y le dio un ligero beso en los labios que la hizo sonrojar.

Simon tosió disimuladamente haciendo que la pareja se separara recordado de golpe que no se encontraban solos en la habitación.

-Hola rata.-dijo Jace sonriendo.

-Rubio teñido.-respondió él, a modo de saludo y se dirigió al lado de la cama de Alec, que lo miraba estupefacto.

-Hola tío, ¿qué tal? Nos diste un buen susto…-Empezó el vampiro, pero se calló al instante al observar cómo rápidamente, Alec agarraba un florero de la mesita de noche y se lo estrellaba en la cabeza. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, tomó impulso y chocó su cuerpo con el de él, cayeron los dos al suelo y con otro juego de rapidez y agilidad, Alec agarró un trozo del jarrón roto y lo sostuvo contra el cuello del vampiro, un momento después una patada volaba en dirección al estómago de Alec, él apenas sin poder respirar se vio levantado y sujetado por Jace.

-Alec ¿Qué…?

-¿¡No te das cuenta Jace!? ¡Es un vampiro!.-gritó furioso

-Verás él, es un vampiro pero es… Especial. Es un vampiro diurno ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿Vampiro diurno?Eso es imposible.-respondió el ojiazul

-Ya sé que soy un milagro, es más.-añadió Simon.-Soy adorable e irresistible ¿Acaso no hay nada mejor cómo cuñado?.-Isabelle lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cuñado?¿Qué? ¡Isabelle!.-gritó Alec zafándose de la cárcel de los brazos de Jace.

-Te está bromeando Alec, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-De ti soy capaz de creerme todo.-murmuró por lo bajo Alec, sin que nadie a excepción de Magnus le oyera, este último soltó una risita.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?.-preguntó la pelirroja que le había dado la patada certera en el estómago.

-No se acuerda de nada del último año, aunque hace unos treinta minutos no se acordaba ni de quién era su madre, aún no se acuerda siquiera de su novio.-respondió Jace, Clary lo miró sorprendida, pero dirigió su mirada a Magnus, que le lanzó un "ya te explico después".

-En ese caso.-habló Simon, aún con la mano en la cabeza, frotándose dónde el jarrón le había hecho daño.-Hola, soy Simon Lewis y soy el vampiro diurno que se acuesta con tu hermana.

-Cuida tus palabras vampiro, o será la última vez que veas el sol.-continuó Robbert, que se había puesto rojo de furia.

Simon tenía la mano extendida hacía Alec, que la miró dubitativo.

-No te chuparé la sangre.-añadió con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-El único que le puede chupar cosas a Alec soy yo.-dijo Magnus.

El color de las mejillas de Alec se elevó haciendo que el color pálido de su cara se convirtiera súbitamente en rojo, agachó la mirada y la fijo en sus pies descalzos.

Todos los de la enfermería rieron, algunos por estupefacción, otros por nerviosismo y en el caso de Robbert por educación, Alec se sonrojó aún más, miró a Magnus que le sonreía y se encontró de golpe con sus ojos, sintió algo en su interior removerse como si una pieza del puzzle encajara de repente en su cabeza con un suave "click"

-Yo…-continuó dirigiéndose a Magnus.-Yo te conozco.

-Sí, me conoces, y a mi gato también.-añadió con una sonrisa.

El corazón de ambos pegó un brinco, cuando por segunda vez se encontraron sus miradas, una especie de imagen mental de Magnus se instaló en la cabeza de Alec, Magnus sonriéndole, con el pelo desordenado y una mirada radiante, lo miraba y le hablaba de algo… Algo que no escuchaba, de forma instintiva se inclinó hacía adelante para escuchar mejor. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y volvió en sí, Jace lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Alec.

-No lo sé, de repente estabas como… en tu nebulosa, muy muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Sólo nebulosa? A estás alturas tiene que haber creado galaxias.-dijo Simon.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.- se llevó la mano al cabello peinándoselo hacía atrás.- Es sólo que…-Jace le pedía que continuara con la mirada.- Recordé que…-Magnus se inclinó un poco más hacía él.-De ti.-le dijo al mago finalmente, Magnus abrió sus ojos gatunos.-Bueno, no de ti, sino de… es cómo una imagen, me decías algo pero no…-el muchacho se ruborizó.-¿Y Max?

Su madre soltó un gemido, Robbert se tensó, tanto Jace como Izzy y Clary se pusieron pálidos, Simon apretó los labios y Magnus entreabrió la boca.

-Alec…Yo… verás cariño.-empezó Maryse.-Max, Max… Ha… Max está…

-No.-empezó Alec.-No, no.-negaba con la cabeza a la vez que comprendía lo que querían decir.

-Alec… Deja que te expliquemos…-comenzó Robert.

-¡NO!.-Alec corrió de hacía las puertas de la enfermería y las abrió de par en par, escuchando cómo lo llamaban, sin embargo, las ignoró completamente, corrió por los pasillos del Instituto gritando el nombre de Max, recorrió las habitaciones, la cocina, escuchaba a Jace ir detrás de él, pero sin alcanzarlo.

-¡Max!¡Max!.-Sus pies fallaron y calló al suelo, las lágrimas corrían por su cara, al comprender que, Max no estaba, que no iba a estar en ningún lado, que no lo volvería a ver. El frío del suelo de piedra entraba en su interior a través de su piel, en contacto directo con el suelo.

Se encogió en el suelo y trató de respirar, odiaba que la gente le viera llorar y en ese momento estaba llorando, se secó las lágrimas antes de que Jace se acercara.

-Alec.-empezó la voz de Jace.

-¿Está muerto?.-preguntó, tratando que su voz sonara segura, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo asesinaron, durante el ataque a Alacante.

-¿Sufrió?.-la palabra salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-No, solamente se quedó dormido, y ya está.-el silencio se extendió por el pasillo, durante varios minutos, mientras las lágrimas de Alec caían hacia el suelo.-Alec lo siento yo…

-No quiero estar aquí.-dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero estar aquí.

-Ya te he escuchado, no soy sordo.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?.-replicó Alec.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntó Jace.

-Necesito llorarle, y no puede ser aquí.

-No te entiendo Alec.-El muchacho de ojos azules se levantó del suelo y se enfrentó a su parabatai.

-Necesito llorar a mi hermano pequeño y no puede ser aquí, no con todos aquí en el Instituto.

Alec apoyó su espalda desnuda en la pared, y Jace hizo lo mismo, se miraba las uñas, totalmente concentrado en analizarlas, ignorando la mirada de Jace.

-¿Hay alguna otra muerte que tendría que saber?.-preguntó Alec, despegando la vista de sus uñas.

-Sí.-dijo él.

-¿Quién?.-el nudo en el estómago se acentuó aún más.

-El canario que tenía como mascota, creo que se lo comió Iglesia.

Magnus los encontró en el pasillo, frunció al ceño al verlos a los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, y una pizca de celos se encendió. Los dos amigos que se limitaban a mirar el techo, sin hablarse, el cuerpo de Alec había reaccionado al frío y se reflejaba en el vello erizado de sus brazos.

Magnus le tendió un suéter demasiado llamativo para su gusto, que Alec aceptó y se puso sin pensar, la tela le picaba, y se sentía ridículo.

-Magnus.-comenzó Jace, mientras los tres se dirigían de vuelta a la enfermería, en silencio.-Alec quiere irse del Instituto por un tiempo.-Alec lo miró sorprendido.-Me preguntaba si podrías alojarlo en tu casa…

-Yo me refería a un hotel, Jace.-añadió Alec que se rascaba el pecho por encima del suéter.

-No te quedarás sólo.-le reprendió el rubio.

-No soy un bebé.-replicó

-Sí, si lo eres, mí bebé pare ser exactos.-dijo Jace mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con un dedo.-Me niego a que te quedes sólo, y si tú te niegas a ir a su casa, juro por el Ángel que te ataré a la cama.

Alec soltó un insulto en voz baja.

-Sin problema.-dijo Magnus.-Nos lo pasaremos bien…

-No creo que…-empezó Alec.

-Viendo la televisión.-Finalizó Magnus.

Alec calló, y siguió de nuevo su vista al frente.

Jace se paró en el pasillo de la cocina, se excusó y se fue a reunirse con Clary que lo esperaba al otro lado del pasillo, pudo notar cómo su cara se iluminaba cuando la miraba.

Magnus y Alec se quedaron solos. El pelinegro analizó al brujo que iba a su lado, alto y flaco, con una confianza que él jamás tendría, pelo revuelto, ropas extravagantes, ojos verdes que se aclaraban hasta convertirse en dorado mientras más se acercaba a la pupila vertical y que lo miraban fijamente, el mago aludido alzó una ceja, Alec abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, finalmente se sonrojó y bajo la mirada de nuevo en sus zapatos.

-Siempre que te pillo mirándome, haces lo mismo.-reprochó el mago, negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en su boca

-¿Lo hago a menudo?.-preguntó Alec que se había dignado a levantar la mirada, analizando la sonrisa del brujo, dientes perfectamente blancos, labios rosados y de aspecto suave…

-Continuamente.

-Oh.

-¿Oh?

El nephilim se encogió de hombros, y volvió a bajar la mirada, el brujo sin embargo con el dedo índice hizo levantarla.

-Mírame, Alexander.

Él lo miró. Alec abrió la boca para replicar por su nombre.

-Ahora.-añadió el mago.-es cuando dices: Alexander es como me llaman mis padres.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y cerró la boca.

Magnus se acercó poco a poco, con cuidado, pidiendo permiso levemente… Cuando sólo unos milímetros los separaban y Alec entreabría la boca, para recibir la de Magnus, Maryse apareció casi de la nada en el pasillo, se acercó a ellos casi corriendo.

Tomó a su hijo mayor entre sus brazos apartando a Magnus y lo atrajo hacía sí. Alec pudo adivinar que Maryse había llorado, y también la abrazó con cuidado, tratando de no dañar la figura delicada de su madre, pero ella, por el contrario lo pego a ella, con fuerza, cómo queriendo fundirse con el muchacho.

-Mami.-empezó Alec, dirigió una mirada a Magnus pero él sólo asintió con la cabeza y fingió estar muy interesado en el papel pintado de la pared.

-Mami.-dijo de nuevo.-Yo…Necesito tiempo, quiero llorar a Max….-el nephilim no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía en su interior, la mezcla de desesperación, pena, rabia, llanto. Su madre pareció entenderlo mejor que él mismo.

-Te entiendo, pero no te vallas durante mucho rato, te necesito.-confesó la mujer, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su hijo.-¿Dónde te quedarás?

-Conmigo.- respondió Magnus, que aún miraba la pared.

-Debí haberlo imaginado.-añadió con una risita nerviosa y con cariño le acarició la cara a su hijo.

- Cuídale, Magnus.-respondió Maryse, y dejándole a los dos impactados cuando le besó la mejilla al brujo.

-Lo cuidaré.-dijo él, sonriendo

-No lo dudo.-una vez dicho eso Maryse siguió su camino por el pasillo.-Te excusaré ante tu padre Alec, no creo que salga de su estudio en horas. ¿Recuerdas dónde está tu habitación?

-Sí.-respondió él.

-Bien, no tardes mucho en volver ¿vale?

-No tardaré mamá.- después Maryse siguió su camino, Alec y Magnus el suyo.

Alec se detuvo con duda en sus ojos frente a su cuarto, abrió la puerta lacada en blanco suavemente, el olor a desodorante masculino fue lo primero que sintió Alec de su habitación, estaba totalmente oscura, las persianas de la ventana bajadas hacían que la habitación pareciera oscura, incluso con el astro rey aun en el cielo en pleno auge. Dio un paso adelante y sintió cómo algo afilado le dañaba la planta del pie que apartó con un sobresalto, Magnus encendió la luz, Alec estaba en la mitad de la habitación, junto a la cama, mirando sorprendido el suelo. La habitación estaba limpia, sí, pero un millar de cristales diminutos cubrían el suelo, con sus puntas afiladas haciendo daño en la planta de los pies, haciendole manchar la moqueta con gotitas de sangre escarlata.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Son trozos de cristal.-dijo Magnus sujetando un pequeño cristal entre sus finos y largos dedos.-Haz el favor de ponerte algo en los pies, te estás haciendo daño.

Magnus no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, se puso unas botas que estaban cuidadosamente colocadas al lado de de cama, botas de caza que abrochó fácil y agilmente, haciendo un nudo apretado. Terminado su trabajo, se levantó y observó más atentamente su cuarto. El suelo cubierto de cristales era lo que más llamaba la atención a primera vista, pero luego se fijo en los grandes boquetes que tenía la puerta que daba a su baño particular, se acercó a ella y encajó su puño en uno de los boquetes, encajaba perfectamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, por lo general no era una persona violenta, ese trabajo se le dejaba a Jace, ¿qué razones tenía él para golpear la puerta de su baño? Magnus chasqueó los dedos y el espejo se recompuso, pegándose de nuevo a la pared, cerca de la ventana con un sonido desagradable.

Alec se acercó al espejo y trató con fuerza de volver a arrancarlo. No pudo, por mucho que tiró, el espejo no se movía de la pared.

-Tuve que estar muy cabreado para despegarlo de la pared.-añadió el muchacho.-Muy cabreado o muy desesperado.

Su mirada se posó de repente, en una pequeño cuadrado de madera que se encontraba tirado cerca de la puerta, se dirigió hacia allí, y levantó el marco fotográfico del suelo, le dio la vuelta y la foto quedó a la vista, tanto de Magnus cómo de él.

Eran ellos dos, sonrientes, mirando a una cámara que alguien desconocido sostenía, ellos llevaban enormes helados en sus manos, y detrás de ellos, en un segundo plano, se alzaba imponente la Torre Eiffel. El cristal del marco estaba roto y Alec lo acarició con cuidado siguiendo la líneas de rotura.

-¿He estado en Paris?.-preguntó el chico sorprendido, mirando a Magnus que en ese momento estaba pálido. Alec tenía que haber sufrido mucho, para llegar al punto de tirar sus cosas por la habitación. Lo visualizaba, Alec con las lágrimas por la cara arrancando de cuajo el espejo de la pared, tomando el marco de la foto y tirándolo al otro extremo de la habitación. Estaba engañando a Alec, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar… pensar que tal vez…

-Hemos estado en muchos sitios, Alec. Hemos ido a…-el mago alzó los dedos mientras empezaba a enumerar países.-Francia, Alemania, España, Portugal, Brasil, Argentina, Noruega, Italia…Mmmm, Egipto, allí te atacó un demonio y estuviste casi una semana con un ojo morado.

-No recuerdo nada.-dijo Alec con cierta pena.

-No te preocupes, ya recordarás.-el mago se acercó al nephilim y lo abrazó, Alec posó su cabeza en el pecho del mago y sintió su corazón latir, fuerte, constante, hundió la cabeza en su torso inhalando su aroma, el mago hizo lo mismo, enterrando la cabeza en sus cabellos, olor a sándalo, a manzana verde, a chocolate y a pera…

Se sentía extrañamente bien, como si ese fuese su lugar en el mundo, entre los brazos de Magnus, el chico se ruborizó y escondió más aún su cabeza en el pecho del mago, escuchó como una risa se formaba en el pecho de Magnus, ascendiendo hasta salir por su boca. El muchacho más sonrojado ahora, le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo al mago reír más y abrazarlo mas fuertemente contar sí, se quedaron así, uno abrazando al otro, sin decir palabra. Tal vez, simplemente las palabras sobraban.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Isabelle con su acostumbrado cabello negro cayendo por su espalda, liso y perfectamente limpio, nada comparado a cómo Magnus se lo había visto hacía dos días, cuando Alec estaba entre la línea de la vida y la muerte. Los vio antes de que ellos se separaran, y medio sonrió. Cuando Alec no miraba le dirigió una mirada con reproche a Magnus, pero sólo fue un segundo antes de que el muchacho con mejillas sonrojadas hablara.

-¿Acaso has perdido la educación, Izz? Se llama antes de entrar.-le reprochó.

-No cuando tu hermano se va a casa de su novio y no te dice absolutamente nada.

-Por favor Isabelle, no conviertas esto en algo paranormal, no creo que sea la primera vez que haya ido a casa de Magnus, por que al parecer he viajado por todo el mundo con él.-dijo Alec, cruzándose de brazos un momento antes de ponerse a rebuscar en su armario una mochila deportiva en la que metió un par de vaqueros oscuros y unas camisetas que ni siquiera miro, agarró una cantidad con la mano y las metió en la mochila, mientras miraba a Isabelle con reproche.

-¿Ni siquiera has pensado en despedirte de mi?

Alec dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ella, el autocontrol de la chica pareció flaquear, el muchacho la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te quiero, Alec.- la muchacha controló su voz y siguió hablando-Cuando estabas enfermo.-dijo su voz temblaba a punto de romperse a llorar.-Estaba tan asustada…Al pensar que…que quizá no… Que no te volvería ver…

-Shhh.-le dijo el hermano mayor.-No ha pasado nada, estoy aquí y no me he muerto así que…Queda Alec para un rato.-dijo lo último sonriendo.

-Tonto.-dijo.

-Es mi forma de decir que yo también te quiero.

Ella rió tímidamente, Alec le besó en la frente.

-Voy a por un libro de la biblioteca.-dijo y sin más miramientos salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

Isabelle tardó sólo un segundo en reponerse y tomar aire para dirigirse a Magnus.

-¿Qué crees que haces, diciéndole a Alec que aún sois novios?

-Isabelle…

-¿Crees que acaso no lo averiguará? Tarde o temprano, y cuando lo averigue que tú le estas mintiendo, que te aprovechas de él…

-No me aprovecho de él, yo sólo quiero…Quiero pasar el máximo tiempo posible antes de que me odie por esto. –Isabelle pareció entender.

-Sólo te digo -. dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo.- que sufrió mucho por ti.- he visto a mi hermano llorar por ti, golpear las paredes y no salir de estas cuatro paredes en días. Así que ahora te advierto, si le vuelves hacer daño, te mataré.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta con su hermosa figura desapareciendo por la puerta.

Miró la fotografía que ahora reposaba en la mesita de noche, la tomó entre sus manos. Recordaba sacarse esa foto:

Paseaban por las calles, y Magnus le contaba las apasionantes aventuras que había vivido allí, Alec le escuchaba encantando, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando, y asintiendo con la cabeza con esos ojos brillantes que adoraba. Magnus llevaba una cámara de fotos colgada del cuello con la que de vez en cuando, sacaba una imagen de Alec, es más, todas las imágenes eran de Alec, la mayoría las sacaba sin que el nephilim se diera cuenta, mirando pensativo los edificios, analizando con una mano bajo la barbilla, sus ojos entrecerrados, curiosos, a la luz del Sol, a la luz de las estrellas…

Ese era su secreto, Paris la podía ver cuando quisiera, pero no esos ojos, esos ojos que algún día le iban a resultar tan lejanos. Una mujer les había ofrecido sacarles la foto, se sentaron en un banco de piedra y sonrieron a la cámara, vio el índice de la mujer descender tres veces, tres fotos. Fotos hermosas, de él feliz, de ellos felices, mirando a la cámara…

Alec entró en la habitación con un silencio que lleva años de trabajo, traía un libro entre las manos, pudo adivinar que era el mismo que su madre le había leído mientras estaba en la enfermería.

-Tienes el mismo libro en mi casa.-dijo el brujo, mientras lo observaba meterlo en la mochila.

-¿De verdad?.-el mago asintió hacía él, pero recordó que había tirado el libro a la basura, odiando visualizar una y otra vez al nephilim recostado en el sofá leyendo el libro.

-Sí, si tu no lo has movido de su lugar, debería estar ahí.-mintió el mago, sabiendo que el libro se encontraba en el fondo de su del tarro de basura, con un montón de deshechos y comida de gato encima.

-Ah.-miró el libro con cariño y se dirigió a Magnus.-¿Crees que debería llevarlo?

-Llévalo.-respondió el mago, encogiéndose de hombros.-Por si acaso.

El muchacho sonrió y metió el libro en la mochila, la cerró y con un suspiro dijo:

-Creo que ya está.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Magnus fue el primero en entrar en su casa, mientras iban caminando por la calle, el mago había conjurado un hechizo, sencillo que apenas le había obligado a mover los dedos, por lo cual, se tranquilizó enormemente cuando sintió el olor a limpio de su casa. Invitó a entrar a Alec que se había quedado parado en la puerta. El muchacho entró en el loft. Era espacioso, con colores extravagantes en las paredes, un sofá y tres sillones de colores amarillo, verde manzana y naranja, que cubrían la estancia, una televisión enorme colgaba de la pared, debajo una enorme cantidad de DVDs, una puerta blanca lacada era lo único que no le permitía ver más allá, soltó la maleta que ya le pesaba y la dejó en el suelo con su acostumbrado cuidado. De entre los cojines de lentejuelas saltó con gracilidad un gato, era blanco con rayas grises, se acercó a él, y le empujo la pantorrilla con la cabeza exigiendo caricias, el muchacho miró a Magnus.

-Él es Presidente Miau.-dijo.-te adora más a ti que a mi, como si tu le suministrases alimento.-el mago se cruzó de brazos y observó a su gato, parecía enfadado pero el muchacho advirtió diversión en sus ojos.

-Le gusto.-admitió el chico, acariciando una y otra vez al gato.

-Sí, mucho.

-Supongo que eso es bueno.-dijo él sonriendo.

-Nunca salgo con nadie que a mi gato no le guste.-repitió el mago, le había dicho esas mismas palabras la vez que Alec había estado por primera vez en su casa. El muchacho no las reconoció.

-¿Pasa algo?.-dijo él mirándole confundido.

-Esas palabras.-dijo.-las que dije antes, te las repetí el día que por primera vez llegaste a mi casa, pidiéndome una cita, pensé que tal vez las reconocerías.

-Lo siento.-respondió.

-No, no te preocupes, ¿te enseño tu cuarto?.-dijo dejando su chaleco en el sofá amarillo.

-¿Tengo un cuarto propio?¿Aquí?.-dijo desconcertado el nephilim.

-En realidad no, siempre que te quedabas aquí dormíamos juntos ya sabes, después de…

-No hace falta que continúes.-dijo Alec que se había puesto rojo de repente.

-Pero aún así, tengo tres habitaciones de más. Pero antes no sé,.-se encogió de hombros.-quiero que veas mi cuarto, quiero ver si… Si recuerdas algo.- Alec asintió y se levantó del suelo, ignorando el maullido de protesta de Presidente Miau.

Magnus abrió la puerta blanca y un enorme pasillo iluminado salió a la vista por primera vez para Alec, paredes de rojo intenso en la que colgaban cuadros aquí y allá.

-Este es el baño.-dijo el mago, señalando una puerta fucsia, tres pasos más hacía adelante se encontraba otra puerta, de color azul cielo.-Este es mi cuarto, bueno, nuestro cuarto.-señaló la puerta y después la abrió.

La habitación era luminosa, cómo casi todo en la casa de Magnus, las paredes eran tremendamente azules, con dos cuadros de color pergamino con finísimas letras apenas entendibles, la cama era de dos plazas y enorme, con edredón blanco y cojines de color violeta, un sillón esquinero color caoba, la pared contraria a la de color azul que por un momento había resultado invisible para Alec, era de color verde manzana, un color muy parecido al del sofá. El suelo había cambiado de parqué claro a uno oscuro, una ventana que se extendía del suelo al techo tenía vistas de casi todo Brookling. Alec se preguntó, cómo es posible que una casa tan lujosa se encontrara en un edificio tan deshecho y sucio, recordó entonces que ese, el que tenía al lado, era el Gran Brujo de Brookling. Él podía hacerlo todo, ¿no?

Alec vio en el interior de su mente una imagen, estaba Magnus de nuevo, dormido en aquella cama, sólo la Luna iluminaba la habitación, él le acariciaba el rostro del mago, era tan hermoso cuando dormía… Inspiraba y expiraba, una y otra vez… Se encogió a su lado, sintiendo el calor del brujo que aun dormido, extendió un brazo, lo rodeo y lo pegó a él.

-¿Alec?

-Hemos dormido muchas veces tu y yo aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí.-respondió el brujo.-¿Has recordado algo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Tú, durmiendo y yo a tu lado, tu me abrazabas…

-Siempre despertábamos así.-sonrió el brujo.-Y cuando no dormía contigo, me despertaba por la mañana palpando el lado de la cama en la que dormías… O buscando el olor a café en el aire. Siempre por las mañanas hacías café.

Alec sonrió. Sentía esa habitación cómo si fuese más suya que la habitación que tenía en el Instituto.

-Ven, te enseño tu cuarto.-dijo Magnus, Alec lo siguió por el pasillo, dos puertas más allá el mago se detuvo.

-Ésta.-señaló.-te dejo para que te instales, sonrió giró sobre sus talones y se perdió en el salón, Alec se quedó quieto delante de la puerta, esta vez de color rojo intenso, era curioso cómo todo en la casa de Magnus tenía su propia personalidad, su propio color, eso le gustaba, le gustaba no, le encantaba.

Entró en el cuarto, paredes de color chocolate, lo primero que le llamó la atención es un árbol blanco que había pintado en la pared, frente a la puerta, de segundo una cama de dos plazas con una curiosa cabecera de círculos blancos, unidos unos a otros, todo color blanco, beige y marrón chocolate.

Era oscuro el pequeño sofá en la esquina, al lado de la ventana. Era oscura la moqueta, pero eran blancas las cortinas…

Se respiraba paz, justo lo que Alec necesitaba en ese momento, el armario en principio pasó desapercibido, pero pudo verlo cuando le prestó mayor atención a la habitación, era una puerta corredera, que al mover dejó a la vista un espejo de cuerpo entero, y al terminar de desplegar la puerta un hueco con estanterías y perchas estaba vació, sacó sus cosas de la mochila, las colocó todas perfectamente ordenadas por colores, incluido su desodorante masculino, su champú y su gel de ducha. El olor a café lo trajo de vuelta cuando observaba el cuadro de la pared, un dibujo de una flor de loto, sobre papel de pergamino, la observó atentamente muy atentamente, tenía algo especial, algo que le inquietaba…

Presidente Miau empezó a jugar con el cordón de sus botas, a morderlo y arañarlo con sus minúsculas garras. Alec sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a la tranquilidad y volver a la extravagancia de los colores de la casa. Observó a Magnus desde la puerta que daba al pasillo, estaba de espalda haciendo un desastre con el café y la leche, se veía a la legua que nunca había hecho café en la cafetera color azul hielo. Sonrió a la cafetera, la consideraba bonita.

pero empezó a emitir un pitido y a desbordarse, derramando el café, que transformo el delicioso olor a café, en el olor a café quemado. Magnus soltó un improperio y trato de apartar el aparato del fuego, dudo un segundo y después con magia la hizo volar hasta el fregaderos abriendo la llave del agua fría.

-Lo has hecho fatal.-dijo Alec que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

-No todos los días hago yo el café, digamos que … Se te da mejor a ti que a mi.

-Déjame adivinar.-continuó el nephilim.-Tú eres el típico que prefiere ir a comprarlo.

-Exacto, pero a ti te gusta más el que se hace en estos cacharros.-señaló la bonita cafetera, empapada en agua helada. Alec se acercó a la barra americana, cómo no, de morado, sacó la cafetera del fuego y la abrió, desechando el café, que se escabulló junto con el agua por la tubería, la limpio y la secó, dejándola colocada y desarmada encima de un paño.

-Mira y aprende.-le dijo el nephilim, dándole un toquecito en el pecho que hizo que sus nervios ardieran.

-Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.-dijo alzando las manos en son de paz.

-Primero.-dijo.-se llena este cacharro de agua.-dijo tomando la base de la cafetera y a continuación hizo la acción.

-¿Debo tomar nota?.-preguntó divertido.

-No es tan difícil, me sorprende que a pesar de tus ochocientos cinco años, no sepas hacer un café.

-Ochocientos siete.-corrigió él.

-Ahora llenas esto de café en polvo.-dijo cogiendo el filtro, y llenándolo de café.-Para que quede más sabroso, siempre le pongo canela.-se dirigió a un cajón y sacó de el un frasco con canela, y a continuación vertió apenas una pizca junto con el café.-Ahora tapas esto con este cacharro que no se cómo se llama y lo enroscas, ahora la pones al fuego.-dijo encendiendo la vitrocerámica de alto "estanding" del mago.-Ahora cuando cuando escuches hervir el agua la apartas y sirves el café.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba la canela?

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Alec desconcertado.

-¿Y cómo sabías cómo usar la vitrocerámica si hasta a mi me cuesta?

-Yo…¿No estábamos hablando del café?.-preguntó Alec entre confuso por el brusco cambio de tema y desconcertado por las palabras de Magnus.

-Sí, pero…¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba la canela? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía!

-No lo sé.-dijo el chico mirando la canela cómo si de repente hubiese empezado a hablar.-Simplemente sabía que estaba ahy.

El mago sonrió.

-Eso significa que se han borrado tus recuerdos, ¡pero tu memoria inconsciente no!

-¿Ah?.-dijo Alec confundido.

-Verás todos tenemos memoria consciente e inconsciente, en tu caso, la que se ha borrado es la memoria de tu consciente, pero no la inconsciente.-El nephilim lo miraba sin entender, por lo que el mago añadió.- Por ejemplo si ahora hubiese aquí un demonio, tu sabrías cómo matarlo pero no recuerdas todos lo que has matado. ¿Me explico?

-¿Eso es bueno?.-preguntó Alec?

-¿Qué si es bueno? Claro que es bueno, eso significa que la lesión que has sufrido aquí.-dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente.-No es tan malo, cómo creíamos.

-Eso es bueno.-dijo Alec en un susurro, Magnus estaba, muy cerca casi respirando el mismo aire que el expulsaba por la nariz.

-No es simplemente bueno…Es fantástico…-la distancia que había entre sus labios se acortó, hasta que ya nada los separaba, Magnus empezó el beso, jugando con los labios tiesos de Alec, que se había quedado petrificado, pero no por mucho tiempo, el subterráneo sonrió cuando sintió las manos del nephilim en la base de su espalda acercándolo más a él, sus labios empezaron a moverse al compás, mientras Magnus abría su boca, Alec le mordía el labio inferior, y en un momento de descuido por parte de Alec, hizo aprovechar al brujo para estudiar con su lengua la boca del nephilim…

Las manos de Magnus se pegaron al cinturón de Alec, y lo estrechó contra sí. Había soñado tanto con tenerle así otra vez, el beso fue corto, pero cargado de pasión, de miedo, por las angustiosas horas en la que creyó que le perdería, pero cargado también de un amor que hacía al brujo tener ganas de arrancarse el corazón del pecho, ponerle un lacito como si de un regalo se tratase y dárselo al nephilim, para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Alec se separó, sonrojado y tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuese Magnus.

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas.-replicó él.

La cafetera empezó a burbujear, y el olor del delicioso líquido se hizo patente en la habitación. Magnus apartó la cafetera del fuego con cuidado para no quemarse, mientras invocó unas tazas, cucharillas y azucar. Sabía que Alec tomaba el café sin leche así que no se molestó en absoluto invocarla.

-Me gusta tu taza.-dijo Alec acercándose a Magnus por detrás, él aludido sonrió.

Miró la taza por primera vez, prestándole atención:

Ese día había llegado a casa cansado y para su sorpresa Alec estaba allí, tenía algo verde y en un principio horroroso en sus manos, se saludaron y un segundo después Alec le mostró lo que le había comprado, no sin antes ponerse colorado hasta la raíz de sus cabello negros como la noche de fuera. Era una taza, de un horrible color verde moco, pero al examinarla no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos y sonreír con todas sus ganas, la taza era una cabeza de extraterrestre. Por los laterales en relieve estaban los famosos ojos almendrados de los alienígenas, y justo debajo las rendijas de la nariz y una boca, que contaba sólo de una linea torcida hacia abajo, como si el ser estuviera enfadado

-Me encanta la taza.-había dicho.

-¿Seguro?,.dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ahora más relajado.-Si no te gusta me la puedo quedar yo sin problemas. A mi la taza me encanta.

-Te hacercas a MÍ taza.-dijo Magnus llevándose al alienígena protectoramente cerca de su pecho.-Y juro por el Ángel, cómo dicen ustedes, que te corto lo justo y necesario para evitar que te reproduzcas.

-No te pongas tan dramático, es sólo una taza.-había dicho él.

-No, no sólo una taza, es LA taza de Magnus Bane.-sin decir más palabras se llevó la taza a la cocina la lleno de café caliente y bebió un sorbo.-Deliciosamente alienígena.

-A mi también me gusta la taza, es tan…

-Es como tú.-dijo Alec, acercándose a verla.

"Por favor recuerda que me regalaste tú" Pensó Magnus, con fuerza.

-Supongo que esta es la mía.-dijo cogiendo una taza mucho menos extravagante, de color totalmente negro a excepción de un bigote en un lateral.

-Sí, esa es la tuya, una vez te regalé una con un aparato reproductor masculino, pero se te calló "accidentalmente" por la ventana.-hizo comillas con ambas manos en la palabra accidentalmente.

-Creo que la tiré por la ventana.-dijo Alec cogiendo la taza con el bigote y llevándosela a los labios.

-Sí, la tiraste por la ventana, te obligué a decírmelo.-se llevó la taza a los labios, Alec miró fijamente a los ojos del alienígena verde.

-¿Me obligaste a decírtelo?.-preguntó Alec, echándole una cucharada más de azúcar a su café y siguiendo a Magnus hasta el salón, encendió la tele y la dejó en un canal cualquiera, se llevó por tercera vez la taza alienígena a los labios, mientras subía las piernas al sofá, medio recostándose.

-No quieres saberlo…-continuó el mago.

-Sí, si quiero.-contestó sentándose en el sofá amarillo canario, frente a Magnus.

-Estabamos en la cama, haciendo cositas muy divertidas y cuando estabas a punto de gritar mi nombre y que te oyera todo el edificio, paré, y me negué a continuar hasta que lo confesaras, que habías tirado la taza.

Magnus tuvo muchas ganas de agarrar la cámara y sacarle una foto a la cara estupefacta de Alec, al principio se había puesto pálido, pero su cara cambio de blanca a rosa y súbitamente a rojo al terminar Magnus de explicar cómo había conseguido la confesión del nephilim. Magnus contuvo las ganas de reír y fingió prestarle mucha atención al informativo de las noticias.

-Tenías razón.-dijo finalmente.

-¿En qué tenía razón?.-preguntó Magnus despegando la vista de la pantalla.

-No, quería saberlo.

-Te lo advertí.

-¿Te estás mofando de mi?

-Sólo un poco.-añadió Magnus haciendo una pose de pequeño con el pulgar y el índice, Alec le propinó un golpe cariñoso en el estómago.

Alec se fue a acostar temprano, soltando la escusa de que se sentía cansado, Magnus había sonreído, pero aún así había sentido su mirada clavada en la espalda cuando atravesaba el pasillo en dirección a la habitación.

También le había escuchado murmurar por lo bajo, cerca de las doce, cuando Alec llevaba horas tratando de quedarse dormido, escuchó como Magnus se dirigía a su habitación y se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta, como indeciso, podía imaginarlo con la mano en alto transformada en un puño para llamar a su puerta, después lo escuchó dirigirse a su habitación de nuevo, volvió cuando la noche ya era cerrada, lo escuchó apoyar la espalda en la puerta, y deslizarse hasta abajo, sentándose finalmente en el suelo. Escuchó también un pequeño ronquido y supo que se había dormido. Se levantó en silencio de la cama, apartando las mantas color chocolate, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, Magnus se había dormido. Lo observó durante mucho tiempo, con respiración tranquila, sus ojos se movían en sueños detrás de sus párpados. Con cuidado, pasó un brazo colocándolo detrás de su cabeza y otro el otro brazo lo posicionó debajo de las rodillas, con cuidado y lo levantó, no pesaba mucho, se removió un poco pero no se despertó, volvió por el pasillo y con una suave patadita abrió la puerta del cuarto del brujo. Las mantas estabas desordenadas en la cama, cómo si hubiese dado infinidad de vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño, sintió compasión por el brujo. Apartó las mantas con una agilidad que ni el mismo sabía que tenía, aun con el brujo dormido entre sus brazos, lo recostó en la cama y lo tapó. Se quedó mirándolo dormir, en un momento dado susurró su nombre y extendió un brazo al otro lado e la cama, buscando algo. Murmuró algo más y se quedó quieto dormido de nuevo. El nephilim se movió al otro lado de la cama, se sentía ridículo con las pantuflas de dinosaurio que Magnus le había prestado. Se las quitó y se acostó junto a Magnus, se acurrucó en el lado contrario de la cama del brujo, sintió el olor de él en las almohadas, y pensó en Max, no podía llorar por él, trataba con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. Es cómo si… Como si él ya hubiese llorado por él. No podía desenterrar algo que ya estaba muerto y enterrado en su interior. En un momento dado, cuando caminaba entre la línea del sueño y la realidad se dio la vuelta hacía el otro lado de la cama, sintió calor y se acurrucó contra él.

-¿Alec?.-escuchó decir el nephilim.

Pero los brazos cálidos que le rodeaban eran tan cómodos… Se durmió, mientras Magnus lo miraba sorprendido, recordaba haber estado en su cama dando vueltas y vueltas recordaba acercarse a la habitación de Alec a preguntar si necesitaba algo, aunque en realidad quería volver a ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz. Recordó haber pensado que era ridículo,

volvió a su cama, también recordó no poder dormir, acercarse a la habitación de Alec apoyarse en la puerta… Tenía sueño y…Lo próximo fue notar un cuerpo demasiado fría en su costado, se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con un Alec semidormido, acurrucado en su costado cómo siempre solía hacer, lo abrazó y apretó contra sí. No entendía como su cuerpo podía estar tan frío. Le acarició el cabello, lentamente, mientras su sueño lo llamaba. No quería dormirse, quería ver dormir al nephilim durante toda la noche… Pero el sueño ganó la lucha.

Magnus abrió los ojos desconcertado, una maraña de pelo negro le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, quiso apartarlo de golpe, pero distinguió su olor, sándalo, canela y…

-Mmm Odio las arañas.-susurró el nephilim en sueños.-Muchos ojos y patas peludas.

Magnus se mordió el labio en un intento de no reír, de contenerse y suspirar para que la risa no subiera más allá de su pecho, pero perdió estrepitosamente, una risita se escapó de sus labios.

-Magnus, cállate.-dijo la voz de Alec, tanteó el pecho del brujo cómo si no se creyera que estaba allí.-¿Magnus?

-¿No querías que me callara?

Alec se incorporó de repente, lo miró con los ojos abiertos y claramente sorprendido, los rayos de Sol que entraban por su ventana hacían que sus ojos mutaran en una infinidad de colores entre la amplia gama de azules de su iris, primero plateado, luego gris, con forme Alec los movía.

-Tú…Yo…Dormir…-decía Alec, perdiendo la capacidad de hacer frases y conjugar verbos.

-Creo que sí, aunque no recuerdo haberte invitado a ti a mi cama.-disfrutó de las mejillas sonrosadas del nephilim.

-Yo no recuerdo ha..haberte invitado a dormir en la puerta de mi…tu…cuarto.

-¿Y me trajiste aquí mientras dormía y te aprovechaste de mi cuerpo para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales? Espero seguir siendo vírgen allí atrás.

Alec se había sonrojado por completo, había bajado la mirada del rostro de Magnus hasta sus manos.

-No me aproveché de ti…Me gustaría que…Pues que…

-Que…-continuó Magnus.

-Que estuvieras consciente si…Ya sabes si…

-Ahora estoy consciente.-Alec abrió mucho los ojos.

-No pienso…

-Sí, si que piensas.-le cortó Magnus, lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y bruscamente chocó sus labios.

Los movimientos torpes de Magnus se volvieron suaves y fluidos, cuando pasó del estado de shock a su estado normal, siguiendo el beso mordiendo sus labios contra los de Magnus, con suavidad y deseo, el cuerpo de Magnus se acopló al de él, atralléndolo hacia sí, y haciendo el beso más y más profundo, Alec no se negó cuando el mago deslizó su mano por la espalda debajo de su horrible suéter gris.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo con suéter?.-preguntó Magnus.

-Tienes la capacidad innata de distanciarme de lo que hago.

-¿Y qué hacías que te tenía tan ocupado?.-preguntó con algo de sorna.

-Esto.-contestó el nephilim rojo como un tomate.

Volvió a besarlo y con agilidad levantó la parte delantera de su pijama para sacarlo por la cabeza, Magnus sonrió cuando sintió a Alec relajarse contra su cuerpo. Alec memorizó la espalda del brujo contra sus manos, ni escuálidas ni musculosa, perfecta. Los besos de Alec se dispersaron hasta su cuello haciendo ladear el cuello al brujo, bajando cada vez más y más, hasta que todo la habitación fue un caos de suspiros proveniente del nephilim que se había detenido a saborear el vientre del mago sin ombligo.

-¿Hoy sólo te diviertes tu?.-pregunto Magnus y un segundo después, tenía a Alec debajo de él, le quitó el suéter con un chasquido de dedos, y descendió por el pecho del nephilim, perdiendo una gran cantidad de tiempo en provocar que sus pezones se erizaran.

Alec gimió muy muy bajito, lo que se tomó el brujo como una afirmación por parte del nephilim, por lo cual siguió bajando por su vientre, metió y saboreo su ombligo con la lengua y siguió bajando, hasta toparse de lleno con la cinturilla del pijama del cazador de sombras. La apartó suavemente y besó la zona de la piel dónde el pijama había dejado marcas en la piel. Poco a poco bajó el pantalón, mientras Alec gemía, y se incorporaba. Agarró los cabellos del brujo y dirigió su rostro al de él, recibió sus labios con un quejido, el cazador muy agilmente hizo quedar al brujo sólo con un calzoncillo con un corazón morado en cada nalga. Metió la mano dentro de la última prenda, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra piel del brujo. Magnus gimió cuando Alec dirigió su mano del trasero a la zona delantera, que se había hinchado y crecido en los últimos cinco minutos, mientras bajaba el calzoncillo lentamente, lo tomó entre sus manos y cómo si fuese su cuerpo lo que sabia lo que tenia que hacer, dejó que su mano viajara arriba y abajo, el mago por su parte de encargó de golpe de las las ropas de Alec que desaparecieron con un sonoro "clak"

El cuerpo de Alec se frotaba con el de Magnus provocando gemidos por parte de los dos…

El timbre de la casa sonó, y tanto Alec como Magnus se quedaron un segundo paralizados, pero siguieron con el camino de besos y deseos. Otra vez el sonoro timbre se escuchó en el apartamento. Una vez más y otra y otra. El móvil de Magnus sonó en la mesilla de noche, el brujo alargó la mano con la intención de cortar la llamada, pero se quedó paralizado al ver de quien se trataba.

El nombre de Isabelle, parpadeaba en la pantalla.

-Mierda.-dijo Magnus separándose de golpe de Alec.

-¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?.-preguntó Alec.

-No puedes haber hecho nada mal cuando fui yo quien te enseño, me está llamando tu hermana.

Y contestó. Mientras Alec abría los ojos.

-Isabelle.-dijo Magnus con voz animada.

-Me abres la puerta o qué.

-Sí, déjame que me vista en un segundo.-dijo buscando por el suelo sus ropas.

-Magnus, ¿mi suéter?.-preguntó Alec.

-Dime que ese no es Alec, por favor.

-No es Alec.-dijo el mago.

-Es Alec ¿verdad?.-dijo Isabelle, se le notaba arrepentida.

-Sí, es Alec.-dijo Magnus, mientras se ponía los pantalones de pijama con patitos.

-¿Y por qué me dices que no es?

-Es lo que me había pedido.

-Has el favor de abrir.-dijo Jace del otro lado.

-Ya voy.-y colgó el móvil mientras se caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta principal.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Isabelle, Clary, Simon y Jace, estaban detrás de la puerta de Magnus, escuchando los pasos seguros del mago, acercarse y después el tintineo de las llaves al girar en la cerradura. Entonces abrió, con la cara enrojecida a causa del calor, los labios inchados y demasiado bulto en la parte baja.

Isabelle y Clary apartaron la mirada, la primera sonrojada, y la segunda tratando de que la sonrisa que había en sus labios no se convirtiera en una carcajada.

-¿Pensáis quedaros ahi todo el día?.-preguntó el brujo alzando una ceja, despectivo.

La cuadrilla entró en la casa, como siempre todo estaba impecable, nada comparado con el desastre que había el otro día.

-Veo que has limpiado tu casa.-dijo Jace con sorna, después de puso de rodillas y miró bajo el sofá, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Qué se supone que hace, Jace?-preguntó la voz melodiosa, la peliroja.

-El otro día, cuando trataba de pillar al "hermoso" gato de Magnus, juraría haber visto por aquí unos calzoncillos...

-Jace, por favor deja de ser tan…-continuó Clary.

-Tan…-animó Jace

Mientras palpaba el suelo debajo de el sofá.

-Hola.-dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-¡Alec!.-dijo Isabelle, y se abalanzó hacía él, abrazándolo.

-Jace se levantó al instante del suelo, olvidando su tarea, y se dirigió a Alec.

Mientras ellos se saludaban Clary se acercó a Magnus.

-¿Todavía no se lo has contado?.-preguntó la muchacha.

-No, No puedo Clary.-dijo el mago, sin despegar la vista de Alec.

-Sabes que mientras más tarde, más se enfadará ¿No?

-Sí lo sé, pero no puedo imaginarme, el dejarlo ir y que después… Le pase algo… No quiero imaginarlo.

-Te entiendo.-dijo la peliroja.-Pero ya sabes, lo que opina Alec de las mentiras.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Clary.-dijo la voz de Alec, acercándose.

-Alec.-dijo ella y se dirigió hacia él que venía de camino, se abrazaron, Magnus escuchó cómo Alec le agradecía a Clary, pero no entendió por qué, aun así la chica asintió firmemente.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Jace.-Llevo muriéndome de hambre desde que compramos los donuts y el café en la tienda de la esquina, así que por favor…Desayunemos de una vez.

-¿Jace, acaso no entiendes, que algunas personas, desayunan más tarde, sobretodo después de una buena sesión de sexo, no Alec?.-Alec había mutado de color, desde el blanco, pasando por el rosa, para terminar en rojo.

-¿Celoso, vampiro e no tener a un magnate del sexo como yo entre tus sábanas?

-No, no, no.-dijo Jace.-mi mente es muy traicionera, y no quiero imaginarme a un brujo,, por muy magnate del sexo que sea.-añadió viendo que Magnus iba a decir algo.-en mi cama, o en la cama de mi parabatai.

-Ñe, ñe, ñe.-dijo Magnus.

-¿Dónde comprasteis estos dunuts? Están riquísimos.-Añadió Clary, que tenía la bolsa de dulce en una mano y en la otra un donut suculento con azucar glaseado de color rosa. Al estilo Los Simpson.

-A ver…-dijo Alec acercándose y quitandole de las manos la bolsa con donuts.

-¡Ehy! Dame, son mios.-Dijo Jace.

-Piérdete.-le respondió Alec, apartando la bolsa del alcance de Jace.

-Parecen niños.-dijo Isabelle en tono aburrido, llevándose una mano a los cabellos, largos y negros.

-¿Parecen, o son?.-preguntó Magnus por lo bajo en su oído.

-Son.-añadió ella rápidamente, se quedó en silencio un segundo.-¿Ustedes estaban…? Ya sabes.- añadió

Magnus abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Oh.

La mesa americana morada de Magnus estaba repleta de tazas de café, migas de pan, restos de tostadas con mantequilla, un sartén de huevos ruuueltos y donuts a medio comer.

Los ocupantes de la mesa no le prestaban ya mucha atención a los restos de la comida, en vez de eso, mantenían una conversación, contándole a Alec las cosas que habían pasado de las cuales no se acordaba, el ataque a la ciudad de cristal, cómo había besado a Magnus en la sala de los acuerdos, la lucha, la resurrección de Jace, los problemas que hubo después con Sebastián y cómo, de repente, Sebastián había dejado de dar señales de vida, hasta que la conversación se desvió hasta el nuevo cazador de Sombras que había llegado la noche anterior muy mal herido, requeriendo la ayuda del Instituto.

-Es muy raro.-decía Isabelle, jugando con un trozo de pan.-es demasiado…

-¿Callado?¿Reservado? Esta mañana lo vi pasear por el Instituto como analizándolo todo…

-Es demasiado…-Isabelle fingió un escalofrío, demasiado exagerado para ser verdad.-Aunque eso sí.-añadió, señaló con un cuchillo a Jace, al otro lado de la barra.-Está buenísimo.

-Exacto.-dijo Jace.-si fuera gay no dudaría en tirármelo.

Clary le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Tampoco es para tanto.-dijo Samon, que se acercó a ellos, dejando de acariciar a Presidente Miau, que emitió un sonido de reproche desde el sofá.

-Oh, sí.-contraatacó ella.-Con esos ojos color violeta y ese cabello…

-Yo creo que está bien.-dijo Clary, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Te gusta?.-preguntó Jace, mirándola.

-No, me gusta, he dicho que esta bien…

-¡Es casi lo mismo!.-Magnus trató de no reír por la cara de estupefacción que tenía Jace.

-No.-dijo ella, con una tranquilidad inquietante.-Simon también esta bien, y Alec, no se queda atrás, mucho menos Magnus, pero no me acostaría con ninguno.

Alec empezó a tartamudear un "gracias", mientras la peliroja miraba fijamente a Jace, que tenía la boca abierta, y la miraba como si acabara le acabara de salir un tercer ojo.

-No lo dices enserio.-aseguró él.

-¿Crees que no?

-Creo que no.-dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Pues que pena que no me tengas fe, por que soy perfectamente capaz de tirarme al nuevo.

-Te juego cincuenta dólares a que no eres capaz.-dijo Jace, poniendo en la mesa el dinero.

-¿Sólo eso?.-dijo Clary, sacando de su bolsillo otro billete de cincuenta que se unió al primero en la mesa.

-Si consigues que el se acerque lo suficiente cómo para besarte y sabiendo que soy tu novio, te juro que beso a Alec delante de Magnus para que después él.-señaló al brujo.-me pegue un puñetazo en la cara y me transforme en un sapo.

-Hecho.-dijo Clary ignorando las réplicas de Alec y Magnus que se habían levantado, para protestar y, la peliroja se levantó de la silla y le tendió una mano a Jace, para cerrar el acuerdo, él dudó un momento, pero después extendió su mano apretando la de ella.

-Esto es ridículo.-dijo Alec.-no quiero formar parte de esto, no y no.

-Yo sinceramente…-dijo Magnus.-tengo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Jace, y ver qué hace siendo un sapo.

-No entres al trapo Magnus, me niego a…

-Alec…

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi.-dijo Alec, señalando a Jace.- a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda con la intención de besarme.

-Clary.-dijo Magnus.-más te vale ganar la apuesta si no quieres dormir con un sapo de verdad en tu cama. Aunque sería interesante veros.

-No hay quién te entienda, Magnus.-dijo Alec.

-Tú, tu me entiendes.-se acercó al nephilim y le besó, él no se apartó y le siguió el beso, un momento, antes de separarse.

-Bueno, quiero volver al Instituto, yo también quiero saber que se siente el dormir al lado de un sapo.-dijo Clary levantándose.

-Bien genial, tengo ganas de probar los besos de Jace.-dijo Alec, con una tranquilidad inpropia de él. Magnus dejó de sonreir al instante, abriendo los ojos.

-No, no , no eso sí que no.-dijo el brujo.

-La apuesta está hecha Magnus, si me tiene que besar le seguiré el rollo.

-Clary si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo.-dijo Magnus, mirando de reojo a Jace, que le sonreía con indiferendia al brujo.- Si llegas a perder juro que lo mínimo que le pasará a Jace si besa a Alec será perder todas las extremidades del cuerpo. Incluida esa que sirve para la reproducción.

Clary rió, mientras Alec sonriendo se alejaba de la mesa en dirección a la habitación beige. El cuadro de la flor de loto, fue lo primero en lo que se posó su mirada al entrar en la habitación, la cama estaba hecha, se preguntó cómo era posible que las camas de hiciesen solas en aquella casa. Fue hasta el armario sintiendo que lo observaban, el cuadro de la flor de loto colgado en la pared lo inquietaba, se acercó a observarlo, mientras más se acercaba más lo desconcertaba…

-¡Alec!.-escuchó la voz de Magnus.- tus hermanos ya se han ido, en ¿qué estábamos antes de la indeseosa interrupción?

-Yo me estaba a punto de duchar.-dijo Alec rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su armario y sacando un pantalón y una camiseta de color gris oscuro.

-Ya claro…-dijo Magnus lentamente, a cercándose a él.-Sobretodo cuando me besabas aquí.-dijo, posando sus labios en el cuello de Alec.- Y aquí…-dijo bajando por su cuello, hasta su hombro.

Alec se separó y lo miró, entre divertido y nervioso.

-¿Dónde está el baño?.-dijo, sin apartar la vista de su ropa.

Magnus suspiró mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Primera puerta a la izquierda.

Alec salió de la habitación, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosado se dirigió al cuarto de baño, completamente naranja.

El agua caliente relajó los músculos del nephilim, que se habían mantenido en tensión desde que Magnus se había levantado de la cama de un salto y se había puesto una bata para ir a abrir la puerta. Se había decepcionado cuando supo que se quedarían a desayunar, quería estar con Magnus, quería que…¿Qué?

No tuvo tiempo para responder su propia pregunta. Magnus abrió la puerta del baño y se miró en el espejo, Alec sacó la cabeza fuera de la bañera y con champú en el pelo miró a Magnus, con la pregunta escrita en el rostro.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo Magnus.-Una clienta requiere de mis servicios.

-¿Qué clase de servicios?.-pregunto Alec con una sonrisa, y un ojo medio cerrado.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?.-respondió el mago.

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.-añadió, mientras metía de nuevo la cabeza bajo la cascada de agua, aclarándose el champú.

Con un suspiro añadió:

-No, no quiero saberlo.-mintió.

-No creo que a la señora cincuentona le interese mi cuerpo veinteañero.

-Te podrías sorprender.-aclaró él.

Miró a Magnus que en ese momento se ponía una sombra de ojos, demasiado llamativa para su gusto.

-Voy, soluciono el problema que tiene con un demonio en su cuarto de baño y vuelvo ¿De acuerdo? No hagas tonterías.

Se acercó a Alec y le besó los labios húmedos por el agua, paso ligeramente la lengua por el labio inferior y demasiado impresionado Alec continuó aquel beso.

Alec se aburría tremendamente en casa, miraba el techo sin prestarle atención alguna a la película que había puesto en la televisión.

Sin Magnus todo a su alrededor se apagaba, no tenía sentido tener una casa tan llamativa, cuando Magnus no estaba, sin él los colores no parecía tan brillantes y la casa resultaba aburrida, monótona además de rutinaria.

Tres horas después de que Magnus saliera en ayuda de la "vieja cincuentona", descolgó la cazadora negra del perchero, poniendosela sobre los hombros , agarró un juego de llaves (como no, brillantes llaves azules con pequeñas figuras en movimiento) y salió por la puerta cerrando suavemente, mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó que tal vez debería de haberle dejado una nota a Magnus, diciéndole que salía a dar un paseo por algún lugar por la ciudad, se paró dubitativo en mitad de las escaleras antes descartar la idea, planeando volver antes que Magnus.

Caminó entre las calles recordando ciertas cosas, pequeñas pero después de todo recordaba algo. Alguna mujer saliendo de una tienda lujosa que en ese momento estaba cerrada, Recordaba haber salido borracho del bar de enfrente y haber llamado a Magnus.

Recordó el dolor palpitante en el pecho cuando mientras llamaba a Magnus aquella noche. Algo había pasado, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, alguna cosa horrible…¿Qué era? ¿Por qué había discutido con Magnus aquella noche? Algo en su interior le dijo, que no era una simple discusión, que había algo importante, algo que se le escapaba, se obligó a recorrer los pocos recuerdos que iban y venían en su cabeza, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, dejó de estudiar el interior de su mente cuando en su cabeza se hizo patente un persistente dolor que ya le resultaba incómodo. Levantó la vista prestando atención por primera vez en kilómetros de dónde estaba, los altos edificios habían desaparecido y se transformaron solamente en llanura…

Más allá están los túneles…Tengo que llegar hasta allí…

Se sorprendió ante los pensamientos que aparecieron de improviso en su mente. Aceleró el paso, sin ni siquiera haberlo notado, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba.

Entro en la boca oscura del túnel, el eco de sus pasos se era lo único que se escuchaba a través de las paredes de cemento, decoradas con frases célebres y grafitis horribles.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?.-se preguntó en voz alta.

Sabía que aquí había pasado algo, algo gordo, algo que no le gustó en absoluto.

¿Qué paso aquí?¿Qué pasó?¿Qué pasó?¿Qué pasó?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras miraba las paredes de los túneles, grises y desvaídos, escuchó la dulce voz de una mujer… susurrando su nombre y el de Magnus, una voz melodiosa que lo llamaba y lo llamaba…

Como si el mismo túnel tuviera su recuerdo, recordó entonces una pelea, con una vampira….. Una pelea que no había acabado en nada, sólo en un acuerdo, un acuerdo que le interesaba algo que afectaría le afectaría a Magnus…Y a él…

Recordó una piedra runa cambiar de color, la espalda e Magnus alejándose mientras escuchaba su corazón quebrarse.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!.-le gritó al túnel, mientras los recuerdos se volvían más claros, le vino un nombre a la cabeza, un nombre de mujer, que empezaba con "C" pero de le olvidó en el mismo instante que lo recordó… "Ca…Ca…"

El móvil sonó en su bolsillo, lo ignoró al principio, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, demasiado centrando incluso para escuchar, cómo su móvil dejaba de sonar y volvía a retomar el titilante sonido de una melodía infantil. "El cielo estaba oscuro, no había señales del astro rey en el cielo y supuso que debería ser muy tarde, se vio a si mismo, unos pasos más allá, girándose en redondo hasta una figura alargada que salía de las sombras, era Magnus, lo supo casi al instante. El Alec que veía en frente suyo empezó a hablar con el Magnus que había salido de las sombras, con cara demacrada y chupada, ojeras debajo de sus ojos felinos y una muesca de desprecio en la cara…"

-¡Alec!.-abrió los ojos al instante y de forma instintiva, se llevo una mano al cinturón de armas que no tenía.-¿Qué hacías?.-preguntó Magnus con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estaba recordando…

-¿Qué estabas recordando?.-preguntó Magnus, rápidamente, parecía asustado, estaba pálido por un momento pensó que se parecía al Magnus de su… ¿visión?

-A ti.

-¿A mi?.-cada vez parecía más pálido y más distante.

-¿Qué recordabas exactamente?.-dijo mientra daba un par de pasos atrás. Cosa que sorprendió a Alec, nunca había visto a Magnus actuar de esa manera.

-Sólo a ti… Saliendo de las sombras.-señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la esquina semi iluminada por la luz del Sol.-Y mi piedra de luz mágica, brillando en tu mano…

-¿Y…?-continuó Magnus.

-Y nada.- el rostro de Magnus se congeló un momento y al segundo siguiente sonreía, las mejillas habían retomado su color, y las ojeras mágicamente habían desaparecido.-No logro recordar nada más, ¿qué pasó?.-preguntó después de un segundo en silencio.

-Na…Nada importante. Vamos, volvamos al apartamento, es hora de comer y tengo hambre.-dijo mientras se frotaba el abdomen en de manera exagerada.

Alec sonrió y siguió a Magnus, hacía la salida del túnel.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?.-preguntó el nephilim.

-Hechizo de localización.-respondió rápidamente, no le quería contar a su Alec que fue un acto reflejo, sabía que las paredes de los túneles lo llamarían hasta que al fin recordara, hasta que al fin…

De camino al apartamento, pensó en varias maneras para derrumbar esos túneles, de reducirlos a cenizas hasta que no quedara ninguna prueba de lo que había pasado allí, y muy egoistamente quiso que Alec, no recordara nunca. Nunca.

-Me gusta esta visión.-dijo finalmente, mientras dibujaba con el dedo índice el pecho de Alec que gemía en su boca.

-¿Qué visión?.-dijo el nephilim.

-La tuya sin camiseta, encima de mi, haciendo lo que estamos haciendo.-dijo el brujo, mientras sentía los labios de Alec descender desde su cuello hasta su pecho y más abajo y más, hasta que sus labios, se toparon con los vaqueros del brujo.

-En estos momentos odio tu pantalones…

-¿Miau?.-dijo Magnus, en tono de burla.

-Deja de ser tan…

-¿Adorable?.-preguntó Magnus, mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de Alec y rápidamente cambiaba de posición. Ahora era Alec el que lo miraba desde abajo y Magnus el que le besaba el cuello.

-No. Tan tú, tan Magnus.

Magnus, con un suave movimiento de dedos desabrochó el pantalón del nefilim, deseaba haber hecho eso desde que, hace diez minutos, había empezado besos desenfrenados en el salón, mientras veían una película, besos que le quemaban la piel y que le habían obligado a quitarse la camiseta, no parecía ser el único que tenía calor por que Alec no se resistió cuando sus manos levantaron su horrible suéter negro sacandoselo por la cabeza, y dejando el pecho del nepihlim al descubierto. Tampoco se resistió cuando Magnus lo levantó del sofá y lo dirigió a su cuarto, tropezando entre besos y caricias por parte de ambos, desenfrenados por conocer el cuerpo del otro.

Con dedos ágiles Alec le desprendió el pantalón a Magnus, giró de nuevo, recuperando su antigua posición, Magnus sorprendido por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, levantó las caderas para facilitar salida de los vaqueros, cuando Alec tiró de ellos hacia abajo, besó y chupó la unión entre las caderas y las piernas del brujo. Magnus gimió algo, que Alec no entendió, se llenó de satisfacción, cuando Magnus contuvo la respiración mientras él, bajaba los coloridos boxers del brujo, liberando de una vez por todas la erección, empujada con orgullo hacia arriba, Alec hizo viajar su dedo índice desde la base del cuello de Magnus, hasta su miembro, pasando por su pecho, y su vientre sin ombligo, sólo con una fina capa de vello.

-Alec…

-¿Mmm?.-preguntó Alec, que lo único que hacía en ese momento era seguir su instinto, estaba claro que aquello lo había hecho antes, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lentamente y poco a poco se llevó el miembro del brujo a la boca, succionando, y repansando su longitud con los labios, pasaba la lengua por la puntita cada vez que sus labios le rodeaban el glande, y de nuevo, a la base…

Magnus había empezado a gemir, suavemente, tenía un mano apretando fuertemente la manta que cubría la cama y la otra enredada en los cabellos negros de su acompañante, marcando un ritmo.

-A…Alec…-dijo Magnus mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Cada vez más cerca del punto sin retorno.

Alec se despegó del cuerpo de Magnus cuando sintió que le brujo no duraría mucho más con las expertas y callosas manos de Alec.

Al fin y al cabo, fue Magnus el que le enseñó como se acariciaba el escroto de su compañero, suavemente y despacio, como la hacía en ese momento, erizando el vello de Magnus y con la necesidad de abrir la boca y jadear.

Alec dirigió lentamente uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de Magnus, que jadeó cuando sintió la dulce presión de Alec en su cuerpo.

Magnus abrió los ojos y los fijo en el techo, en sus sombras y se concentró en Alec buscando ese punto en su interior, con un movimiento ágil la posición había vuelto a cambiar, ahora era de nuevo Magnus el que lo miraba desde arriba, estiró su mano hasta la cómoda y del primer cajón sacó un envase que Alec reconoció, tal vez su inconsciente le avisó de lo que ahora se avecinaba, cerró los ojos, para no ruborizarse y se tensó un poco al notar el frío gel en su entrada, después un dedo presionando suavemente y luego un juego de dedos, adentro afuera y tocando suavemente ese punto que…

-Ahhh…-gimió Alec, Magnus se lo tomó con un juego y apurando más al nephilim, aumentó el ritmo. Ahora sólo eran gemidos lo que se escuchaba en aquella casa.

-Ahhh…Mag…Magnus…-se quejó cuando la presión de los dedos desapareció, pero nuevamente se vio remplazada, esta vez por algo más grueso.

Alec gimió cuando el brujo se hundió hasta la base, moviéndose ritmicamente, con las piernas de Alec en los hombros, empujando cada vez más. Alec trataba de hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras, es como si su cerebro se hubiese ahogado en el placer que en ese momento sentía. Entonces Magnus tocó un punto en su interior, que lo hizo gemir con más fuerza y ganas, y de nuevo ese toque en ese punto, y otra vez más, cada vez subiendo un escalón más esperando para la llegada del ansiado orgasmo.

Justo cuando pensó, que ya no aguantaría más, Magnus volvió a rozar ese punto y todo su cuerpo se tensó de forma inesperada, el cuerpo de Alec se convulsionó y un segundo después manchó su abdomen con su esencia. Magnus sin poder aguantar más, también descargó en el interior de Alec.

-Ni se te ocurra decir alguna estupidez.-dijo Alec, mirándolo de reojo, cuando los dos miraban el techo de la habitación de Magnus.

-A sido realmente fantástico.-dijo Magnus, recibió una mirada reprochante por parte de Alec.-No es ninguna estupidez.-dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec apartó la mirada cuando sintió a sus mejillas sonrojarse contra su voluntad. Mira algún punto perdido de la habitación donde sus ropas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Magnus…-empieza Alec.

-¿Mmmm?.-pregunta él, con los ojos cerrados, a las puertas del sueño.

-¿Qué pasó en los túneles?.-preguntó despacio, eligiendo bien las palabras.

-¿Qué túneles?.-pregunta el brujo, que abrió los ojos de golpe y los fijo en el techo. Alec escuchó como su corazón se aceleraba débilmente antes de controlar su expresión y dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia él.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo.-añadió Alec, apoyándose en un codo, para poder mirar bien a Magnus.

El brujo en cambio, se quedó mucho rato en silencio, como buscando las palabras adecuadas. Alec se hartó, se levantó de la cama, sabía que Magnus le ocultaba algo, pero no estaba del todo seguro de por qué y mucho menos la relación que guardan los túneles en todo eso, empezó a buscar su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Magnus se incorporó en la cama y lo miró.

-¿Qué haces?.-preguntó.

-Si tú no me das respuestas, las iré a buscar yo.-dijo mientras se ponía la camisa de color oscuro.

-Alec…Yo…Verás…-empezó nervioso, mirando al hombre que tenía delante, decidiéndose si contarle o no la verdad de lo que pasó allí.

-¿Qué me pasó allí, Magnus? Sé que tiene algo que ver contigo.-el brujo lo miró.-¿Qué pasó? Repitió insistentemente.

Magnus tomo aire, llenándose los pulmones del preciado oxígeno.

-Casi mueres allí, Alec.-susurró Magnus. "Otra mentira más que añadir al tarro" pensó el brujo.

-¿Y qué pintas tú allí?.-preguntó Alec, ignorando la nueva mentira de Magnus.

-¿Qué qué pinto? Fui yo quien te encontró y te lleve de vuelta al Instituto, te desangrabas en mis brazos Alec. No puedo perderte, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?¿No entiendes que lo soy todo sólo si tú estás a mi lado?

Alec se quedó inmóvil y lo miró, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, cuando Magnus se levantó de la cama.

-Te quiero.-le susurró Alec, en el oído, Magnus e quedó paralizado, nunca esperó esas palabras salir de los labios del nephilim, así sin más, normalmente se ponía colorado y miraba a otro lado cuando decía cosas por el estilo. Entonces Magnus, entre confundido y alagado, le abrazó, atrayéndo el cuerpo fibroso de Alec al de él. Los besos empezaron de nuevo, y nuevamente, la ropa no hizo falta.

El cabello oscuro de Alec se esparcía por su frente desordenado, los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta. Escuchó su respiración, inhalaba por la nariz y expulsaba dióxido de carbono por la boca, y de nuevo el proceso de respiración lenta y pausada.

Se enorgullecía, él era el único con el poder de verlo dormir, relajado, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, mientras sus ojos azules se movían en sueños.

El teléfono sonó, una y otra vez, con el estruendoso pitido expandiéndose por la habitación.

-Magnus…-susurró Alec mientras extendía un brazo hasta el cuerpo del brujo a su lado y se tapaba la cara con la almohada para esconderse del sonido.

-¿Quéee?.-arrastró la palabra hasta convertirla en una polisílaba.

-Contesta el maldito teléfono.-gruñó Alec.

-Alec…Cariño… No es mi teléfono, es el tuyo, haz el favor de contestar o juro que lo tiro por la ventana.

-Joder.-murmura Alec sentándose en la cama.

No había imagen más encantadora, Alec con el pelo revuelto los ojos semi abiertos y aun dormido. Los rayos de luz entraban por la cristalera y trasformaban el color azul de sus ojos en un mar infinito y tranquilo.

Magnus, lo observó, levantarse tal y como el ángel lo había traído al mundo y rebuscar por la habitación sus pantalones de donde extrajo la cajita de color negro que emitía el sonido.

-¿Qué quieres, Jace?.-dijo mal humorado.

-Dile que se valla a freír espárragos a Narnia.-dijo Magnus mientras se levantaba y se metía en el cuarto de baño. Escuchó a Alec replicarle a su hermano, mandarlo a freír espárragos, y a continuación se embarcó en una conversación sólo con "Ajá y sí" como respuesta.

-Estaremos allí en una hora, no te comas todos los donuts.-añadió y colgó.

Lo escuchó maldecir y después tocó la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó.

-No seas tan educado, ya me has visto desnudo.-replica Magnus mientras se hacha jabón en el pelo y lo masajea.

-No quiero verte evacuando.-replica Alec, el brujo pudo imaginarlo cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta.

Magnus abrió los ojos, y sonrió.

-No estoy evacuando.-entonces la puerta se abre, y Alec sólo con unos calzoncillos entra en el baño.

Agarra un cepillo de dientes y se embarca en la difícil tarea de cepillarselos.

-¿Qué quería el adorable de su hermano?.-pregunta con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Dice que mi madre se va a Idris esta tarde, quiere que la valla a ver, están preparando el desayuno.

-Bien.-dice Magnus.-desayuno con la familia de mi novio.

Alec se enjuaga la boca, y vuelva a dejar el cepillo de dientes en el vaso colorido del baño, mientras tanto Magnus a dejado de masajearse el pelo y ahora se pasaba una esponja con espuma por el cuerpo.

-Tenemos una hora, y yo también quiero ducharme.-de cruza de brazos, y lo mira.

-Ahora viene la parte en la que dices: "Date prisa"

-¿Puedo ducharme contigo?.-Magnus abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?.-pregunta Alec asiente.

Magnus le hace un hueco a Alec que se quita la prenda que le cubre sus partes masculinas y entra en la bañera.

El agua tibia le empapa el cuerpo y le limpiaba de los excesos de la noche anterior, sonríe en respuesta y los brazos de Magnus lo abrazan por la espalda, pegándolo a él. Alec le ignora, y agarra el champú, esparce un poco por su oscura cabellera.

La manos de Magnus empiezan a viajar lentamente por le cuerpo del nephilim y en respuesta su piel se eriza. Alec sonríe.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?.-le pregunta.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?.-pregunta mientras su mano viaja hasta las caderas.

-Magnus…

-¿Mmmm?.-pregunta mientras sus labios repasan su cuello, lamiendo las gotas de agua.

-Para.-dice lentamente, esperando que su cuerpo no actúe a las caricias de Manus y tenerlo todo bajo control.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunta el demasiado cerca de su oído.

-Porque me acaba de entrar champú en los ojos.-Magnus se aparta.

-¿De verdad?.-dice abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sí.-añade su compañero.

Se mete debajo de la corriente de agua, para que le aclare el pelo y le limpie la cara, donde un rió de espuma se extiende por un lateral de sus facciones.

Magnus lo observa mover las manos por su pelo, negro como la noche, lo observa también repasar su cuerpo con sus manos llevando una fina capa de jabón por su cuerpo.

-Alec.

-¿Sí?.-preguntó.

-Te quiero.

Y antes de que el pudiera responder, Magnus salió del cuarto de ba

ño.

Clary se dirigió a la silueta de Alan que miraba concentrado en la serie de cuchillos serafines, se sentía ridícula con aquella ropa, un vestido negro muy ceñido al cuerpo, y unas botas que hacían a sus piernas kilométricas. Alan apartó la mirada de los cuchillos y los posó en ella. Recordó claramente la voz de Isabelle esa mañana, mientras le tiraba el minúsculo vestido a la cara "Recuerda" dijo " cruzar las piernas cuando camines, eso hará que le parezcas sexy"

-Hola.-dijo Clary

-Ah, eres tú.-dijo el chico, entonces la observó atentamente, de cierta forma se sintió incómoda, podía incluso sentir la mirada de su acompañante repasarla atentamente con la mirada.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien?.-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-En realidad, no esperaba a nadie.

-Me alegro.-dijo ella.

El chico como respuesta levantó las cejas.

-¿Por?.-preguntó.

-Curiosidad.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.-respondió él, acercándose a ella.

-El gato murió sabiendo, tú morirás ignorante.-replicó.

El chico abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se expandió por sus labios.

-Valla, valla.-dijo acercándose cada vez más.- Y cuando crees que ya lo has visto todo, nuevamente te vuelven a sorprender.

-Tampoco eres tan viejo.-replicó ella, dando un paso hacia él, sus cuerpos sólo separados por centímetros.

-Nunca se sabe.-añadió.

Acto seguido ya no hubo espacio entre ellos, y cuando Clary estaba a punto de echarse hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo del cazador de sombras, (tenía los labios demasiado cerca de los suyos, para su gusto) la puerta se abrió y apareció Jace a través de ella.

Se quedó quieto durante un segundo, analizándolos. Él con su cuerpo pegado al de Clary, una mano en su cadera, demasiado cerca…. Sí demasiado cerca.

-¿Interrumpo algo?.-preguntó con fría calma. Fría y peligrosa.

-No.-respondió Clary.

-Sí.-dijo Alan.-Es más te agradecería que te fueras.

-Es curioso.-comenzó Jace, acercándose a ellos.-no sé si sabias, que la chica que tienes entre tus brazos es mi novia.

Alan se apartó rápidamente, Clary no supo exactamente por qué, podría ser por el hecho de que había descubierto que ella tenía novio, o bien, que Jace se lanzara en picado hasta él con un puño en alto, golpeándole la mejilla.

-¡Jace!.-gritó la muchacha, lanzándose en su dirección.

Pero era tarde, Jace estaba encima de Alan, con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de su oponente, golpeándole la cara. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí. Pero algo más llamó su atención, incluso ella, con lo poco que sabía del entrenamiento al que un cazador de sombras se somete, sabía cómo quitarse a un oponente de encima. Sin embargo Alan simplemente se limitaba a cubrirse la cara con los brazos y esquivar los golpes. Sin golpear ni tratar de responder a sus golpes.

Clary agarró a Jace por los hombros, y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-Jace, por favor Jace…

Jace se levantó y la miró, después miró de nuevo al nephilim.

-Si te veo acercarte a ella.-señaló a Clary.-a menos de cien metros a la redonda te juro por el ángel que romperé todos y cada unos de lo huesos de tu cuerpo.

Al acabar la frase, Jace golpeó a su adversario en la cabeza y un segundo después yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con el cuerpo desparramado en el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Los pasos de Alec y Magnus hacían eco en las paredes de piedra del Instituto, mientras se dirigían a la cocina, con las manos entrelazadas.

Escucharon el eco de las voces que hablaban entre sí, es más, parecían estar discutiendo, se escuchó caer algo y una voz soltado una maldición en voz alta. Alec y Magnus se miraron entre sorprendidos y expectantes.

-No, no creo que hayas hecho algo tan…

-¿Sensato? Admítelo Isabelle.-dijo la voz de Jace.-Ese imbécil es tan…

Alec abrió la puerta de la cocina, dentro una imagen cómica hizo aparición, Jace con un ojo morado, Clary en una esquina con un vestido de Isabelle, y la dueña del vestido con una lata de tomate en la mano derecha, apuntó y ZAS.

La lata de tomate dio un par de expertos giros en el aire para terminar en la cabeza de Jace, que puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los dientes, se giró en redondo hacia Isabelle con la lata de tomate en una mano y se la tiró con fuerza a la cara, Isabelle con sus reflejos de cazadora de sombras lo esquivó, por lo cual la lata de tomate impactó en la pared abriéndose y desparramando el contenido por la pared y el suelo. Escuchó a Magnus contener una risa, o una carcajada, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente.

-¿Pero qué…?-empezó Alec.

Jace lo miró desde su posición en la silla, se levantó y se dirigió a Alec con paso decidido, gruñó cuando le tuvo a apenas centímetros y seguidamente lo besó, cerrando los ojos y enredando su dedos en el pelo oscuro de su parabatai, la multitud se quedó en silencio, todos mirando entre demasiados impresionados o, como Alec que se encontraba en estado de shock, sus ojos azules miraban a Jace que con los ojos cerrados jugaba con su lengua en los labios de Alec.

Magnus con los ojos demasiado abiertos, la boca arrastrando por el piso y su corazón en un puño dio los dos pasos que lo separaban de Alec con la intención de aplastar a Jace como si de un mosquito molesto se tratara, observó a Alec levantar un puño, y hacerlo impactar con fuerza en la mejilla de Jacce que desafortunadamente cayó en los brazos de Magnus y sin esperar un segundo, le propinó un segundo puñetazo en la misma zona que Alec le había golpeado.

Al segundo siguiente, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que le cegaba, aunque supuso que seguramente eran los celos, chasqueó los dedos y con un sonoro "Ploff" las ropas de Jace se deslizaron hasta el suelo, y se quedaron allí, desordenadas, todos muy atentos, miraban la ropa hasta que algo entre ellas se movió, fue un pequeño movimiento y un segundo después sin previo aviso una rana de color verde y ojos saltones salto desde la ropa hasta caer cerca de las botas de Isabelle, que curiosa se había acercado, Alec no sabía si reírse o no, al ver la cara de horror de su hermana, y sólo un segundo después Isabelle pateó la rana que voló por los aires hasta estamparse con la pared. Cerca de los restos de la lata de tomate, que empezaba a dejar una mancha demasiado preocupante en el suelo.

-¡Jace!.-gritó Clary mientras corría hacia él, con el desconcierto plasmado en el rostro, seguida por Isabelle que le murmuraba sendas disculpas.

-¿Pero qué...?-empezó Clary, tomando entre sus manos el cuerpo de Jace y después mirando a Magnus con sus perfectas cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.

El colorido, simplemente se encogió de hombros y murmuró "besó a Alec, dije que si lo hacía lo convertiría en un sapo"

Alec se escapó del ajetreo de la cocina, no quería seguir viendo a Jace convertido en un sapo saltando por la mesa, obviamente disfrutaba de su nueva condición. Magnus levantó una ceja cuando vio a Alec desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, supuso que con la pregunta no pronunciada en los labios, ya que Isabelle le respondió:

-Seguramente va a ver a mamá.

Una vez la curiosidad fue aplastada se concentró en la conversación de Clary e Isabelle, que trataban de convencerlo para devolver a Jace a su estado original

Alec paseó la mirada por las paredes del Instituto, fascinándose una vez más por las obras de arte que sólo allí era capaz de observar. Secretamente le gustaban, se paró frente a la puerta del estudio de Maryse, y tocó con los nudillos suavemente la puerta de madera.

-Adelante.-dijo la voz de su madre, desde el otro lado.

-Mamá.-dijo Alec cuando entró y la vio parada frente a la cristalera, dándole la espalda.

-¡Oh! Alec hijo.-dijo mientras se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos. El aludido no se sorprendió cuando la figura pequeña y delicada de su madre lo abrazó por la cintura, y lo atrajo hacía ella.

-Hola.-dijo Alec..

-Hola.-le susurró su madre con voz ahogada mientras perdía algunas lágrimas en la ropa de Alec.

Se quedaron allí durante un rato, él memorizaba el olor del cabello de su madre, memorizaba su figura, mientras ella lo abrazaba, escuchando su corazón latir constante y tranquilo, aun recordaba como su corazón latía desbocado y desordenado.

Maryse finalmente se separó de su hijo y lo miró.

-¿Estas mejor?.-le preguntó ella.

-Sí, en realidad es como sí…

-Ya lloraste por Max.-dijo ella.

-Me lo imaginaba.-respondió.

- ¿Has recordado algo?.-preguntó obviamente tratando de evitar hablar de Max

-Sí, cosas sueltas.-respondió.- Pero quería verte por que… Hay algo que no encaja.

Maryse frunció el ceño, desconcertada, su frente se arrugó e incitó a Alec a continuar.

-¿Te he contado algo, sobre mi situación con Magnus antes de…-señaló su cabeza.- perder la cabeza?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?.-dijo desconcertada.

-No sé…-se encogió de hombros.-Siento que hay algo mal, algo que falla, como si no estuviera contándome todo…

Se quedó en silencio mirando su madre que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Si te digo la verdad hijo, lo único que sé es que… Tú y Magnus no estaban en su mejor momento cuando tú… Pero no sé nada más, tú te cerrabas en banda cuando trataba de que me contaras algo de él…

-Muy típico en mí.-murmuró Alec.

-La verdad que sí, siempre has sido tan cerrado, siento no serte de mayor utilidad hijo.-ella suspiró.-Deberías preguntarle a tus hermanos, tanto Jace como Izz hablaban contigo continuamente y cuando me acercaba, dejábais de hablar, seguramente ellos...sepan algo

-Ellos no me van a decir nada. Por eso pensé que tal vez tu sabías algo…

No terminó de hablar, su padre con su porte entró en la estancia.

-Hola.-dijo Robbert a su hijo.

-Hola papá.

-Robbert.-dijo la voz de Maryse, su hijo abrió los ojos en señal de negación pero ya era tarde por que su madre había empezado a hablar.-Alec cree que Magnus le está mintiendo en algo…¿Tú sabes algo?

-Según tengo entendido.-dijo lentamente analizando a su hijo,.-Por lo escuché hace unos días de Jace e Isabelle, tú y Magnus habían roto por no se qué, que había pasado en los túneles.

-Por el Ángel.-dijo Maryse.-¿No podías tener un poco más de tacto Rob?

Pero Alec no escuchaba, ahora habían cosas que tomaban sentido, algo en su interior se estrujó de manera dolorosa, sintió que la comida le subía por su esófago y que su corazón aleteaba desbocado en su pecho.

Entonces recordó:

"—Alec —oyó—. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Alec notó que el corazón le daba un brinco. Se volvió lentamente.

—¿Magnus?

Magnus entró en el círculo iluminado que creaba la luz mágica de Alec. Parecía sombrío, algo

poco habitual en él, con los ojos oscurecidos. Las puntas de su cabello estaban revueltas. Sólo

llevaba una americana sobre una camiseta, y Alec no pudo evitar pensar si tendría frío.

—Magnus —repitió Alec—. Pensaba que estabas dormido.

—Evidentemente —replicó Magnus."

Ahora veía sus padres acercarse a él.

"—Estaré fuera todo el día —dijo Magnus—. Ve y recoge tus cosas del apartamento. Deja la

llave en la mesa del comedor. —Sus ojos escrutaron el rostro de Alec—. Se ha acabado. No quiero

volver a verte, Alec. Ni a ti, ni a ninguno de tus amigos. Estoy harto de ser un brujo mascota."

Sentía las manos de su madre en la espalda.

"—Estás helado.

—¿Sí?

—Alexander... —Magnus lo acercó a sí, y la luz mágica parpadeó entre ellos, cambiando de

color rápidamente. Alec nunca había visto una piedra de luz mágica hacer eso. Puso la cabeza en el

hombro de Magnus y le dejó que lo cogiera. El corazón de Magnus no latía como un corazón humano.

Latía más lento, pero con mayor firmeza. A veces, Alec pensaba que era la cosa más firme que había

en su vida.

—Bésame —pidió Alec."

Estaba en el Instituto, su madre lo miraba con curiosidad, acercándose a él, que tenía las manos apoyada en las rodillas, respiraba con dificultad, tenía la cara empapada en sudor, un sudor frío. Y lo peor de todo, ahora recordaba, sentía el agujero en el pecho, sentía su corazón roto, recordó como había arrancado de cuajo el espejo de su habitación una noche que estaba borracho, recordó tirar el marco de la foto de ellos dos, desde un extremo al otro de la habitación. Recordó haber llorado, abrazando a Isabelle que le acariciaba el pelo.

Recordó el odio y el amor hacia el mismo brujo que le había devuelto una mirada tierna aquella mañana. El mismo brujo que le había dicho que lo amaba.

Alec se había despedido de sus padres antes de salir de la puerta del estudio, caminó por el laberinto de caminos del Instituto, hasta perderse completamente, acabando sin querer en la biblioteca, recordó una vez en la que ellos dos se habían basado allí, pero se sintió sucio, vacío Magnus le había engañado de manera cruel. Sin querer arrancó un libro del estante y lo tiró hasta el otro extremos de la habitación, la adrenalina en su cuerpo le quemaba y la desesperación lo desbordaba. Quería llorar, tirarse al suelo y gritar, quería golpear y abrazar a Magnus, estrecharlo contra sí, pero a la misma vez…

-De pequeño me educaron a cuidar y respetar lo libros.-dijo una voz que salió de detrás de la estantería más cercana a Alec. Por un momento se sorprendió al ver aparecer un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos ojos. Ojos violetas.

-¿Quién eres?.-quiso saber Alec, frunciendo el ceño y analizando al nuevo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy Alan, Alan Smoch.

-Alec.-dijo el ojiazul.-Alexander Lightwood.

-Me lo imaginaba, he oído hablar de ti.-dijo el muchacho, saliendo de detrás de la estantería con un libro grueso en las manos.-Tus hermanos hablan mucho de ti.

Alec no le escuchaba, tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos de aquel extraño.

-Síndrome de Alejandría.-respondió el muchacho.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Alec al fin volviendo a la realidad.

-Mis ojos, son violetas por el síndrome de Alejandría, todos con este síndrome tienen los ojos violetas.

-¿A sí?.-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Oh…

-¿Oh?.-Alec se encogió de hombros, al no recibir respuesta el nuevo continuó.-¿Alguna razón en particular de por qué tirabas libros?

-En realidad… No.

-Mentiroso.-dijo Alan.

-Vaya, el la primera vez que me dice mentiroso en mi propia casa.-reprendió Alec.

-Nadie tira un libro al otro lado de la habitación por un "nada".

-Yo no he dicho que "nada".-dijo Alec, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No, técnicamente has dicho: "En realidad…No". Lo que es casi lo mismo.

-¿De dónde has salido tú?.-dijo Alec entre desconcertado y curioso.

-De las cloacas.-respondió con humor.

-¿Y que te trae a este magnífico Instituto, si vivías tan bien en las cloacas?

-Un viejo, muy viejo amigo.

-¿Soy yo el afortunado?.-preguntó Alec, curioso, cada vez le atraía más ese chico, no de la forma amorosa, pero… tenía algo.

-Obviamente que no eres tu el afortunado, aunque de cierta manera…

-Alec.-dijo la voz de Jace en la puerta de la biblioteca, mirando con auténtico odio a Alan, que se encogió de hombros y siguió con la lectura del libro.-Magnus te está buscando.-algo en los ojos de Alan lo hizo detenerse, pero esa sombra fue tan rápida que creyó habérselo imaginado.

-Hasta luego.-dijo Alec, en modo de despedida a Alan, que lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle un leve asentimiento de cabeza a Alec, antes de volver a desaparecer, entre los libros.

-Maldita rata de biblioteca.-dijo Jace, y salió de la biblioteca con Alec pisándole los talones.

Alec no sabía si era el pasillo el que estaba frío o si el frío venía de su interior, la piel se le ponía de gallina y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo dejando un caos en su cuerpo, la adrenalina disparada, el corazón acelerado, las imágenes reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza más de una vez tuvo que pararse en mitad del pasillo, por el hecho de que las escaleras se doblaban en un ángulo extraño. Caminaba como si soportara un gran peso sobre los hombros encorvados, las manos en los bolsillos, las barbilla pegada a su pecho, los ojos llorosos pero obligándose a contener la compostura para no llorar. Magnus los esperaba en las puertas del Instituto, feliz como siempre, mostrando una espectacular sonrisa, ojos divertidos y curiosos, mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alec, sintió un peso caerle en el estómago, la sonrisa de inmediato desapareció, los ojos lo estudiaron, y en su frente aparecieron una serie irregular de arrugas.

"Te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo" fue lo que una voz en su cabeza le replicó.

-Alec, cariño ¿te ocurre algo? Parece que has visto un fantasma.-dijo Magnus, mientras se acercaba a él.

-No.-mintió.-simplemente estoy cansado, vámonos a casa.

"Tal vez no debería llamarla casa"

La cara de Magnus se contrajo, él podía leer su rostro con tanta facilidad como si fuese el suyo propio, seguramente había notado su mentira. Un aguijón venenoso se le encajó en el corazón, envenenándolo, quería gritarle y golpearle.

-¿Alec?.-dijo Isabelle.

-¡No, ahora no!.-exclamó Alec.-¡Seguramente tú también lo sabías!.-señaló él.-Por que lo sabías ¿verdad? Y Jace también.

-Alec…¿De qué estás hablando?.-preguntó Magnus.

-¡Estoy hablando de que me has estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo, Magnus!.-el brujo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, con horror.-Porque me has estado mintiendo ¿verdad?

-Alec yo…-empezó Isabelle.

Alec la calló con una severa mirada.

-Vámonos, quiero hablar contigo a solas.-le dijo a Magnus.

-¡No!.-reclamó Jace.-la culpa no es sólo de Magnus, Alec, todos tenemos un poco de culpa.

-Jace, cállate.-dijo Alec, y prácticamente sacó a Magnus por las puertas del Instituto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa del brujo, y por mucho que Alec ocultó su enfado detrás de una máscara fría como el hielo, sin responder a las preguntas del brujo que se desesperaba cada vez que miraba a Alec, cada vez que miraba la fría máscara de hielo que ahora tenía. Siempre prefirió al Alec cabreado que a ese Alec, ese Alec hacía que su mente se imaginara lo peor.

El sol se había escondido detrás de unas nubes que amenazaban tormenta, las ventanas del piso estaban abiertas y por ellas entraba una brisa fría, Alec se dirigió al salón y observó pensativo el suelo un momento, Magnus solamente se quedó allí parado, mirando a Alec, con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, que se enfriaba por momentos, la situación el recordó por un momento a los regaños de los hermanos silenciosos cuando aun era un niño, reprimendas por hacer alguna travesura o por desordenar los valiosos pergaminos de las biblioteca encerrada bajo tierra.

El silencio era incómodo, y no tenía pinta de acabar pronto, por lo cual con pasos ligeros se acercó al cuerpo de Alec y le posó una mano en el hombro, con cuidado, a los que el chico respondió apartándose, acto que se le clavó profundamente en el corazón, no recordaba en ningún momento que Alec se apartara de él de aquella manera, no odio con…

-¿Por qué?.-fue lo único que lo hizo escapar de su mente.-¿Por qué lo has hecho?.-volvió a murmurar Alec, que seguía teniendo la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿No es obvio? .-respondió Magnus, que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio.

-Quiero que me lo digas, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

-Quería que… Pensaba que…No quiero que te alejes de mi lado, eso es lo único… Y el día que… pensé que te morirías y entonces me di cuenta de que no podía alejarme de ti, no puedo ahora, no podré nunca.

-Y por eso me has mentido.-no era una pregunta.

-Sí, por eso te he mentido.

-Bien.-fue lo único que dijo.-Iré a recoger mis cosas, no quiero pasar una noche más aquí.

Magnus se quedó parado en el sitio, tratando en vano de digerir esa afirmación , el cuerpo de Alec desapareció por el pasillo, antes de que Magnus reaccionara. Siguió los pasos de Alec, apenas este hubo desparecido por la puerta de su habitación.

-¡No!.-su voz sonó suplicante rasposa y dolida.-No quiero que te vallas, Alec… Yo lo siento ¿vale?, por favor no…

Dijo mientras veía a Alec, recoger su desodorante del armario y tirarlo a la bolsa de deporte que trajo consigo el día que fue a pasar unos días a su casa. Alec no respondió, sin embargo Magnus pudo notar que los ojos del nephilim estaban curiosamente cristalinos, lágrimas se abordaban en los bordes de sus ojos, sin llegar a salir, son llegar a derramarse por sus mejillas demasiado pálidas.

Alec tampoco respondió cuando se echó la maleta al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando completamente a Magnus que en ese momento estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y le agarró un brazo cuando Alec paso por su lado, pero el nephilim se libró del agarre fácilmente con una fuerza que Magnus ignoraba de ese pequeño cuerpo que tantas veces había abrazado.

-Alec, deja que te explique…

-¿Qué?.-dijo Alec, girando antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.-¿Qué me vas a explicar Magnus?

-Que yo… Lo hice por que te quería, por que te quiero, por que no quiero verte alejándote de mí, como lo haces ahora, ¿es que no lo entiendes?¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo, no puedo si no estás conmigo?

Alec soltó las mochila y la dejo caer al suelo, se acercó al mago que se había petrificado en mitad del pasillo, Alec se pegó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y lo besó, fue un beso cálido y empañado de lágrimas, tanto de Magnus como de Alec, un beso furioso, enfadado pero también tierno, suave, cargado de un amor correspondido. Alec se separó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Magnus, pero sorprendido, observó a Alec tomas su mano y dirigirla hasta su pecho, sobre el corazón, un corazón que latía desbocado y extraño, como si estuviera roto.

-¿Lo sientes?.-Alec siguió sin esperar la respuesta de Magnus.-Late por ti, por nosotros, yo tampoco puedo…No puedo alejarme de ti Magnus, no puedo. Pero necesito tiempo, quiero…quiero tiempo.

Seguidamente Alec soltó la mano de Magnus y se dirigió a la puerta el apartamento, la abrió y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si.

Magnus, por el contrario, se quedó allí, parado, viendo sin ver, aún con la sensación del latido de Alec en los dedos.

Caminó perdido por las calles, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de culpar a Magnus ni a sus hermanos sobre haberle mentido, bueno al menos no a Magnus, según recordaba, había sido culpa de él, la vez que rompieron en los túneles, pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse herido, dañado, despejó sus pensamientos de su mente, decidiendo llamar a Magnus cuando llegara al Instituto. Tal vez debería hablar de ello, con más calma, ahora Alec estaba calmado, no sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma tan infantil…

-Valla, valla.-dijo una voz que reconoció al instante como la voz de Alan.-tenemos aquí a un gatito perdido.-dijo con voz venenosa.

Alan estaba parado en las puertas del Instituto, apoyado en ellas, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Alan la verdad es que me pillas en mal momento…-empezó a decir Alec, pasando por su costado y abriendo las puertas del Instituto.

Apenas hubo entrado en la gran catedral, escuchó un sonido extraño, luego cayó al suelo, aun consciente vio los ojos de Alan que lo miraba desde arriba con desprecio, entonces recordó algo, que nunca se le había venido a la cabeza hasta ese momento.

Sus ojos eran violetas, exactamente del mismo color y tono, que los ojos del hombre, que le había introducido el veneno en la garganta, un veneno ácido que le quemó el esófago, recordó el dolor, y como creía que le iba a estallar la cabeza, recordó también el dolor que le recorría la columna vertebral cuando le daban aquellos espantosos ataque de…

-Fuiste tú.-fue lo único que consiguió murmurar antes de desmayarse.

El móvil de Magnus sonó durante un rato, antes de que Magnus lo escuchara, pasó otro tanto más hasta encontrarlo, perdido entre los cojines del sofá.

-¿Sí?.-contestó con la voz extrañamente rota.

-¡Magnus!.-dijo la voz de Isabelle.

-¿Qué a pasado?.-dijo Magnus repentinamente alarmado.

-¿Te suene o has escuchado el nombre de Alan Smoch?.-preguntó.

Magnus recordó vagamente el ex de Camille, antes de que ella se uniera a él.

-Sí, un estúpido con pocas luces… Es un mago que casi se crió conmigo cuando éramos enanos, nos reencontramos mucho tiempo después de haber terminado el aprendizaje, gracias a él conocí a Camille…

-Pues se ha llevado a Alec.

-Y cuando Camille me eligió a mí, el muy tonto… Espera, ¿qué?.-preguntó Magnus.

-Que Alan se ha llevado a Alec.-dijo Isabelle.

-¿A que te refieres con que se lo ha llevado?.-preguntó el brujo con los ojos abiertos.

-Aggggg, por el Ángel Magnus, reacciona. Alan se ha llevado a Alec, llevado, raptado, secuestrado…

-¿Pero cómo…?.-empezó Magnus, buscando con la mirada su abrigo, decidido a aparecer en el Instituto en ese mismo instante. Con el hombro derecho sujetando el teléfono en su oreja y poniéndose un suéter, escuchó a Izz decir con voz acelerada.

-Supuestamente se hizo pasar por un cazador de sombras para que le diéramos cobijo, ahora encajan algunas cosas, como que nunca entrenaba con nosotros y no se sabía el nombre de las armas más sencillas, también el hecho de que los sensores detectaran actividad demoníaca cerca, pero no nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que el fuera…

-Isabelle, ve al grano.-dijo Magnus mientras trazaba un pentagrama, el necesario para abrir un portal.

-Jace lo vio como dejaba inconscinte a Alec, en el hall del Instituto, cuando llegaba, cuando trató de perseguirlo solo con un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer demonios que impidieron a Jace seguirlos. Lo único que sabemos es que va hacia el sur con un coche amarillo fosforescente.

-No tardo ni diez minutos.-dijo Magnus y colgó, terminó el pentagrama y desapareció por el. Lo primero que vio Magnus al abrir los ojos después de haber atravesado el portal fue la cara de Isabelle, con los ojos abiertos.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Cuando Alan entró en la oscura habitación no se sorprendió al ver a Alec despierto, tal y como lo había dejado, con los pies colgados fuertemente del techo por gruesas cadenas y la cabeza colgando a poco más de un metro del suelo, boca abajo Alec lo miró.

-¿No se te ocurría una mejor manera para atarme?.-preguntó con sorna.

-La verdad es que no.- lo observó un segundo.-No me gustas boca abajo, tienes demasiada frente ya sabes, y con la gravedad…

-¿Por qué no haces el favor de cerrar el maldito agujero que tienes en la cara?.-preguntó Alec mientras trataba en vano de soltar las cuerdas que atrapaban sus manos.

-Vaya, nunca creí que a Magnus le gustasen los de carácter, hubiese jurado que tú eras el pasivo en la cama, ya sabes a la hora de…

El rostro de Alec se encendió.

-¿Acaso importa?.-dijo Alec.

-No la verdad es que no importa demasiado.

No hubo más conversación, Alan se había puesto a trazar una runa de aspecto extraño en el suelo con una sustancia blanquecina parecida a la sal que desprendía un olor extraño.

Entonces, murmurando algunas extrañas palabras, el suelo en el interior del gran círculo que se rodeaba la runa, se transformó en un cristal, transparente, parecido a un espejo y sorprendido vio el interior de la habitación beige, en el interior de la casa de Magnus a varios kilómetros de allí. Reconoció aun estando boca abajo, la posición del objeto que proporcionaba al brujo la visión del interior, el cuadro, aquel cuadro que le causaba tantos escalofríos, el que tenía la flor de loto en papel de pergamino, el que siempre había visto de reojo, afirmándose a sí mismo que tenía algo raro. Se sintió estúpido por un momento, nunca se le ocurrió que aquel objeto podría servir para eso.

-Bien, has estado vigilándonos.-dijo Alec, sentía la presión de la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza, tenía la lave sospecha de que su cara tendría que estar morada.-Pero aún no consigo entender el por qué de tanto melodrama.

Alan lo miró verdaderamente por una vez y sonrió, una sonrisa triste pero que escondía algo, algo particularmente extraño.

Dudó un segundo y entonces comenzó ha hablar, mirando al suelo e ignorando completamente a Alec, que silenciosamente había conseguido desatar sus manos.

"-Supongo que conoces el amor.-empezó.-Bien, yo estuve enamorado, ella era perfecta, digamos que ambos nos conocimos en una etapa de nuestra vida en la que cada uno necesitaba del otro, y bueno… Viajamos por todo el mundo, nos enamoramos, o al menos eso creí yo, la amaba ¿sabes? La amaba tanto que, pensé que… Que si algún día ella me dejaba, no podría soportarlo… Ese día llego, a manos de un amigo de infancia, un brujo llamativo, de pelo colorido y particularmente extravagante. Ella me dejó por Magnus, me retiré de la vida de ella, aceptando mi derrota, confiando en que él la protegería de todos, que él la amaba, que ella la amaba, lo único que…Yo sólo quería que ella fuera feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado."

Estuvo un momento en silencio, Alec no había hecho ningún movimiento, y con el corazón en un puño siguió escuchando aquello que Alan guardaba tan celosamente en su corazón.

"-No sabes cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que ella, había sido asesinada, a manos de una vampira, y todo por que él…-apretó los puños.-Confié en él, le confié el amor de mi vida, y a su lado sólo encontró la muerte, fue usurpada del lado de Magnus por un nephilim, inseguro, estúpido que lo único que tiene es su afán por sus hermanos y una cara bonita.-Alec calló, sin atreverse a hablar o a moverse si quiera, sabía que "el brujo extravagante" hacía referencia a Magnus, pero escucharlo decir de la boca de Alan lo había hecho retorcerse inconscientemente."

-Aún sigo sin comprender.-dijo lentamente.-Ese es problema de Magnus, no mía, en todo caso, no entiendo ¿por qué yo?.-tuvo que soltar la pregunta, aunque se alegraba infinitamente que Magnus no estuviera en su lugar, daría la vida por él ante Alan si eso era necesario.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.-fue la respuesta de Alan.-Él dejo morir a lo que yo más amaba, ¿qué sentirá él, cuando sepa que tu muerte fue por su causa?

Alec abrió la boca pare responder pero sólo la abrió para volverla a cerrar, calló y miró con auténtico odio al brujo.

Un ruido atrajo su atención, el el espejo del suelo, el que mostraba el interior de la habitación beige hubo movimiento. Alec vio entrar a Magnus en la habitación revolver las mantas de la cama y dirigirse a su armario, abrirlo repasar con sus manos las pocas pertenencias de Alec que se habían quedado rezagadas en la casa. Isabelle también apareció por la puerta y gritándole a Magnus se puso a revolver de nuevo las mantas de la cama, miró bajo la cama y detrás de la puerta. "Están buscando algo".-fue lo que pensó Alec. Jace entró con un cuchillo serafín en la mano, miró a Isabelle y Alec advirtió que movía la boca como si estuviera hablando con Isabelle, la que respondió levantando el dedo corazón en su dirección.

Fue entonces, cuando Jace fijó su vista en el cuadro, Alec se retorció con la intención de llamar su atención, pero Jace apartó la vista y se la dirigió a Magnus, empezó a acercarse mientras aún movía los labios, hablando con el brujo al otro lado del espejo, entonces, al parecer dijo algo que captó su atención, y Magnus se incorporó, para ese entonces, Jace ya estaba frente al cuadro, mirándolo de forma inquisitiva. Se apartó cuando Magnus se acercó también al cuadro. Lo tocó con una uña, y sus ojos se fijaron intensamente en el cuadro, se alejó de la flor de loto y la señaló con un dedo, chispas de colores salireron disparadas y el espejo se revolvió, entonces Magnus fijó su vista en Alan. Luego en Alec y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Puede vernos".-Alec gritó el nombre de Magnus, cuyos ojos se volvieron oscuros cuando Alan se acercó a él y le propinó una fuerte parada en el estómago a Alec que indefenso no pudo devolverle el golpe. Seguidamente señaló el espejo con un dedo y con una llamarada violeta se rompió en pedazos.

-Bien.-dijo sacudiéndose las manos, mientras Alec trataba de respirar, el golpe en el estómago lo había dejado sin aire.- Seguramente no tardarán mucho en llegar, ese hechizo el muy útil pero fácil de rastrear. Es mejor que nos pongamos cómodos ¿no crees?.-continuó y con una floritura exagerada hizo aparecer un sillón, justo encima del sitio donde había estado el espejo anteriormente, y frente a Alec.

-¿Sabes?.-continuó Alec.-Lo mejor para ti, es que no me descuides, cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad juro por el Ángel que te mataré.

-Tranquilo, cuidaré mis espaldas, me aseguraré de no darte la oportunidad.

Alec rió, pero nuevamente calló para observar atentamente a Alan, que había invocado una daga y fácilmente la hizo volar hasta que el filo estuvo a milímetros del cuello de Alec.

-El más mínimo movimiento.-continuó lentamente.-y lo próximo que tu querido Magnus vea de ti, va a ser tu cabeza en una caja de regalo.

-No me asusta la muerte.-dijo Alec sencillamente.

-A ti tal vez no.-dijo.- Los cazadores de sombras son entrenados para no temer morir, pero ¿acasos sabes el dolor que le causará a Magnus?.-continuó.-A los cazadores de sombras se les enseña a ignorar los sentimientos de los demás, pero al resto de la gente no, por eso a Magnus le dolería perderte, por que él no puede simplemente ignorar lo que siente por ti. Te ama demasiado.

El corazón de Alec se encogió de una manera dolorosa, podía cerrar los ojos y ver a Magnus, con la cara de felicidad mirándolo, también pudo visualizarlo dormido, y enfadado, amaba cada una de esas facetas, la extravagante la parte discreta la parte directa y amaba también aquella vez que se había sonrojado, aunque débilmente, ¿acaso importaba? Lo había visto, punto.

-Magnus no es muy distinto de mi, ¿sabes?.-dijo Alan, llevándose a la boca una refinada copa de vino que hace un momento no estaba allí.

Alec rió.

-Sois demasiado distintos diría yo.-respondió.

-No. Te equivocas ¿acaso piensas que, si yo te mato ahora, Magnus no me buscará por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarme y hacerme pedazos?

-Sí te digo la verdad.-empezó Alec sintiendo una ráfaga de energía.-Dudo mucho, que me mates.

Y antes de lo que incluso él se esperaba, soltó una de sus manos y agarró con ella el mango del cuchillo, que le apuntaba a la garganta. Lo sostuvo fuertemente antes de que se moviera en dirección a su cuello, Alan solo había tenido tiempo de abrir la boca, antes de soltar una exclamación, moverse, un segundo antes de que la daga que amenazaba a Alec se clavara en el respaldo del sofá donde hace apenas un segundo se encontraba la cabeza del brujo.

Alec sin perder tiempo, se retorció sobre si mismo y luchando contra la gravedad, pegó su cabeza a las rodillas y con un movimiento ágil de dedos consiguió que la cadena que lo sostenía boca abajo por los pies se soltara con un estrépito y calló al suelo, el golpe que le produjo la caída le dejó sin aliento. Por un momento se quedó en blanco, tratando en vano de respirar.

En ese momento, las puertas pesadas de metal se abrieron y una infinidad de chispas azules se abalanzó dentro de la habitación. Magnus seguido de Jace, Clary e Isabelle, entraron en el cuarto. Magnus se dirigió directamente al cuerpo de Alec, que había conseguido retomar el aliento y respiraba profundamente se incorporó cuando Magnus apenas estaba a dos pasos de él. Y se quedó allí, apartado, sus ojos de gato analizaban a Alec, cualquier pequeño rasguño, cualquier pequeña mueca de dolor…

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar, Alec se había acercado a él y aplastó fuertemente sus labios con los del brujo, sin importar que Jace amenazara con un cuchillo a Alan agazapado en una esquina y que Isabelle los mirara boquiabierta, mientras Clary sólo sonreía, el beso fue rudo, fuerte, intenso, rápido y cargado de una pasión incontable. Magnus sintió que el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba y sonrió.

-Alec…Yo…-empezó Magnus, pero calló, Alec lo miraba con una sonrisa estúpida, esa sonrisa que sólo reservaba para él.

-Lo siento.-dijo el nephilim.-fui un estúpido.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Los dos lo fuimos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Damas y caballeros..dijo Jace con voz áspera.-No es por interrumpir vuestro momentito romántico. Pero me encantaría, y mucho. Repito, mucho, que me hecharais una mano.

Alec sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Jace, desenredando su mano de la de Magnus, sin embargo Magnus lo atrajo una vez más hacia él. Pegó su cuerpo el suyo y le susurró.

-Cásate conmigo.

Alec abrió los ojos y lo miró entre sorprendido, estupefacto, cohibido…

Un cóctel de emociones se agolpó en su pecho. Sonrió nuevamente y cuando abrió la boca para responder, un rallo de luz violeta atravesó la estancia, chocando con la pared a unos metro de la cabeza de Magnus. Alec dirigió su mirada a Jace, al instante que una orda de demonios entraba nuevamente por la puerta, invocados por supuesto por Alan.

Entonces todo se hizo un borrón de imágenes para Alec, vio a Izz sacar su látigo que pedía en silencio ser utilizado, Jace le daba la espalda a Alan que sonrió. Aun así Magnus no soltaba a Alec, agarró su rostro entre su manos y le exigió:

-No me has dado una respuesta.

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta de Alec.

-¿Necesitas que te la de?

En realidad no, no necesitaba que se la diese, la respuesta era clara.

-No, no hace falta, pero aún así quiero que me la digas.-aclaró.

Alec sonrió nuevamente.

-Te daré la respuesta…-continuó.-cuando salgamos de este lío, te lo prometo.-lo besó y se dirigió a Jace.

Magnus no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarlo, sacar del cinturón de Jace un cuchillo, y dirigirse a un demonio, saltando sobre él y sin tituvear clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello.

Un demonio con pinta de querer hacerle mucho daño se dirigió a él, con las fauces abiertas de par en par y baba negra saliendo de entre sus colmillo al exterior. Sólo un chasquido de dedos y ya está, el demonio se había convertido en polvo, se dio cuenta entonces de la silueta de Simon cubrir la espalda de Isabelle, los vió mirarse y sonreírse, con la misma sonrisa estúpida que Alec le había dirigido sólo a él. Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia él, escucho el sonido de la tela al romperse y un dolor agudo, bajo la vista, un cuchillo sobresalía de la tela morada que cubría su torso en ese momento. Escuchó la voz titilante de Alan en su espalda y supo entonces lo que había pasado, Alan se había acercado a él cuando distraído miraba a sus compañeros y le había atravesado con un cuchillo, justo debajo de las costillas, sintió el líquido carmesí mancharle la ropa.

-Un gusto haberte matado, Magnus Bane.-susurró Alan en su oído.

Magnus abrió la boca.

-¿Có…Cómo?.-dijo con esfuerzo.

-La daga está infectada.-dijo.-con el mismo veneno que casi le cuesta la vida a tu nephilim, pero…En los brujos, como tú y como yo, tiene un efecto distinto, nos arrebata la inmortalidad, y luego…Poco a poco nos mata.

Magnus miró a Alec, que se paró un momento y los miró, se dio cuenta entonces del líquido carmesí que cubría la camiseta, de dio cuenta que de que el mismo líquido carmesí resbalaba por sus labios, y justo detrás de él Alan.

No supo en que momento empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo, tampoco el momento en el que apunto, y mucho menos el momento en el que el cuchillo volaba de su mano a través de la habitación, hasta que con un golpe certero se clavaba en la frente de Alan, que dejó la frase a mitad y calló hacia atrás, llevándose con él a Magnus que no reaccionaba.

No supo dirigir en ese momento la cantidad de emociones que se agolparon en su pecho de golpe. Primero estaba la felicidad, Magnus lo amaba, y mucho como para pedirle que se casara con él, y luego, allí estaba el dolor de ver a Magnus callendo, el dolor de sus piernas al correr a todo velocidad hasta llegar a su lado y plantarse de rodillas. El dolor de su corazón, la desesperación, el odio hacia la persona muerta que Magnus tenía su lado. Él no se movía, sus ojos estaban quietos detrás de sus párpados se le pasaron una multitud de imágenes de un futuro con Magnus, un futuro que de desvanecía por momentos.

Escuchó a Isabelle dirigirse hacia él. La escuchó gritarle al oído y apartarlo, la vio presionar la herida y cuando un quejido apenas audible salió de la garganta de Magnus, Alec despertó, se puso a su lado, y con un cuchillo, rompió la tela que cubría su pecho, dejando el torso de Magnus desnudo, el torso que tantas veces había besado, acariciado…

-¿Alec?.-dijo Magnus.

-Shhh.-fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-No.-se negó Magnus.-Me debes una respuesta.

Alec sonrió.

-Quiero que te cures primero.-Isabelle los miraba con la duda en su rostro, obviamente no lograba entender nada.

-No, maldito nephilim…

-Dije que cuando saliéramos de este lío, aún no salimos…

Magnus soltó un improperio, y se incorporó con una mueca.

-Magnus que…-empezó Alec, Magnus lo ignoró.-Magnus…

-Pienso salir afuera.-dijo señalando la puerta.-Y salir de este lío, en este mismo momento para que me des…

-Sí.

Magnus e detuvo, la herida es su costado ya no sangraba, se estaba curando.

-¿Perdón?.-dijo Magnus con ojos abiertos.

-He dicho que sí. Que sí quiero.

-¿De verdad?

Alec asintió, demasiado colorado como para mirar a su hermana que abrió los ojos, Jace, Clary y Simon la imitaron.

Magnus sonrió.

-Bien.-dijo, sonriendo y se dirigió a los únicos ocupantes de la estancia.-Chicos, os invito a mi boda.

Isabelle se tiró a brazos de su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente, diciendo palabras muy rápidas como para llegar a tener sentido, tal vez luchaba contra las lágrimas, Simos se quedó petrificado y fue empujado por Jace cuando pasó a su lado, empujándolo sin querer para llegar hasta Alec. Simon, sin saber muy bien que hacer se dirigió a Magnus, que miraba la escena con alegría en los ojos.

-Esto…-empezó.-Creo que felicidades.-y le tendió la mano.

Magnus miró la mano, luego a Simos, luego otra vez a su mano extendida y de nuevo a Simon, luego lo abrazó.

-Gacias Stanley…-dijo Magnus.

Simon suspiró con fingido cansancio.

-Magnus…No es Stanley, es Simon, SI-MON…SI-MON.-repitió.

Pero un suspiró le llamo la atención. No se había dado cuenta de que Magnus, apoyaba todo su peso en él, y se había quedado dormido. No supo exactamente qué hacer, si abrazarlo, si quedarse quieto hasta que Alec viniera en su ayuda… No le hicieron pensar mucho, Alec apareció detrás de Magnus y con un cuidado que no hubiese creído de Alec, el muchacho, agarró a Magnus y tomándolo de los brazos lo sacó por la puerta, siguiendo a Jace e Izz que lo dirigían a la salida.

Magnus abrió los ojos parcialmente desorientado, miraba hacia el techo que parecía burlarse de él, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Un movimiento a su lado lo distrajo y posó la mirada en un moreno de ojos azules, que apartaba la cortina que ocultaba su vista del resto de la habitación. Alec lo miró un segundo, después se dirigió a él dejando algo parecido a un libro en la mesa que había a su lado, adornada solamente con un ramillete de flores frescas.

-¿Magnus?.-dijo acercándose lo suficiente para sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

-Quiero chocolate…-fue lo único que dijo, Alec lo miró entre sorprendido y gracioso.-Pero…Algo que me apetece más que el chocolate, es en este momento un beso tuyo.

Alec abrió los ojos, gratamente sorprendido (lo demostraban sus mejillas coloradas)

Magnus sonrió un segundo y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada para cerrar los ojos y hundirse de nuevo en el sueño.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, entraba por la ventana el resplandor de la luna, que iluminaba levemente una figura a su lado, dirigió sus ojos gatunos hacia allí, no se sorprendió al ver a Alec, en un sillón gastado y de color marrón, estaba dormido y Magnus se dedicó a observarlo.

Tenia apoyado el codo en apoyabrazos, y en su mano descansaba su cabeza, el resto del cuerpo estaba acomodado de tal manera que su torso descansaba en una mala posición en el asiento, y sus piernas colgaban por el apoyabrazos contrario al anterior.

Le gustaba verlo dormir, se veía tranquilo mientras a través de los parpados sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, en sueños.

Alec se soltó un suspiró los que ocasionó un leve movimiento haciendo caer su codo del apoyabrazos despertándolo bruscamente. Miró a su alrededor y Magnus cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. Pero un sonido llamó su atención, como el del papel al romperse, luego un sonido que extraño que no supo identificar, luego llegó el silencio, estuvo tentado varias veces a abrir un ojo, pero se negó ha hacerlo. Silencio…Y más silencio…

Un olor dulce inundó sus fosas nasales, un olor que le recordaba a…

Magnus abrió los ojos de golpe al identificar el olor, y Alec lo miró divertido, sosteniendo cerca de su nariz una tableta de chocolate, de la misma marca que Magnus se había imaginado, abrió la boca con la intensión de darle un bocado de un solo movimiento rápido, pero Alec adivinando sus intensiones apartó el chocolate, haciendo que el brujo hiciera sonar los dientes al chocar entre ellos, sólo atrapando aire.

-Ya sabía yo que estabas despierto.-dijo Alec sonriéndole.

-Eso es trampa.-fue lo que respondió el brujo desde la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y con una mueca infantil en el rostro.

-Puede que sí, pero yo nunca dije que jugaría limpio.

Magnus abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Alec?

El nephilim rió y nuevamente acercó el chocolate a Magnus, que estiró un brazo y prácticamente se lo arrancó a Alec de las manos, llevándoselo a la boca y pegándole un mordisco, el sabor dulce se extendió por su boca como una ola de sabor por su lengua. Alec se acercó a él y lo observó de cerca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-preguntó.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a abrir la boca para responder.

-Déjame ver.-dijo Alec y se un solo movimiento apartó las sábanas blancas de la enfermería del Instituto.

Magnus sin saber como reaccionar trató en vano de agarrar las mantas. Alec se acercó y levantó el pijama (de patitos de colorines bailando) dejando ver un grueso vendaje que Magnus no había notado.

-Si no te conociera, diría que eres un pervertido tratando de aprovecharse de un pobre…-Magnus arrugó el ceño, claramente molesto cuando Alec tocó el vendaje, sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención. Finalmente, se dignó a seguir comiéndose el chocolate que Alec le había dado, sabiendo que en ese momento, Alec no le prestaría atención, tenía en su rostro esa mueca que se le formaba a veces, cuando estaba demasiado concentrado.

Apretó los labios, cuando un dolor agudo se extendió por su cuerpo, curioso miró hacia abajo, donde Alec mantenía toda su atención. Se sorprendió ante lo que vio, Alec soplaba suavemente sobre una herida alargada justo debajo de la línea de costillas.

-Valla.-se sorprendió.-Así que lo de Alan era cierto.

Alec lo miró pidiendo de manera silenciosa una respuesta. Magnus se encogió de hombros y soltó:

-Ya no soy inmortal.

Alec abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer las tijeras que había utilizado para para cortar el vendaje, luego arrugó el gesto.

-¿Estas delirando?.-preguntó.

-Oh no…Ya me gustaría a mí…-lo pensó un momento.-Bueno, no en realidad no, me gusta mi nueva condición, envejecer con mi marido suena bien.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres…casarteconmigo?

-No entendí lo último.-susurró.

-¿Estas seguro que… Bueno que… Que si de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Acaso ya te estás echando atrás?.-preguntó Magnus con el corazón en el puño de repente.

Alec lo miró nervioso, no contestó inmediatamente.

-No. Es sólo que…Parece tan irreal.

-¿Acaso crees irreal el amor que siento por ti? Valla Alec eso me dolió intensamente aquí.-se señaló el pecho justo encima del corazón.

-No, no es eso es que…

-No sigas.-dijo Magnus, cerrando los ojos.- Escucha, te lo diré una sola vez.-amenazó.-Te amo, más que a nada, más que a mi vida a si que…Ni se te ocurra pensar si quiera que…

Magnus no terminó la frase, es más, se le olvidó inmediatamente cuando Alec lo besó.

Empezó como cualquier otro beso, tímido al principio, pidiendo permiso al otro para llevarlo más allá, mientras Alec pasaba su lengua por los labios de Magnus él abría la boca, dejando dócilmente que la lengua de Alec memorizara toda su cavidad bucal. Entonces empezó lo inesperado, Alec lo besó con un repentina fiereza, Magnus sorprendido siguió sus pasos y todo se transformó en una lucha de lenguas, por memorizar la boca del otro. Las manos de Alec presionaron la nuca de Magnus acercándolo, enredando los dedos en su pelo, Magnus se separó se quedaba sin respiración, sentía sus pulmones arder, sentía la habitación dar vueltas y escuchaba el sonido del tiempo al pararse…Aun así el brujo siguió sintiendo como los labios de Alec no se separaron de su piel, sintió la piel arder mientras cada célula de su cuerpo chillaba de placer…

Un carraspeo hizo a Alec bajar de golpe de la cama, y ponerse colorado, al otro lado de la cortina, Maryse los miraba con ojos abiertos e Isabelle les sonreía.

-Yo…-empezó Alec.-Esto…No es…

-¿Lo qué parece?.-acabó Isabelle.-Pues lamento decirte hermanito, que parece exactamente lo que es.-dijo señalando con la mirada cómo el bulto entre las piernas de Magnus había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente.

Alec abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cara ocultándola. Magnus más nervioso de lo que había estado en años, agarró la almohada y la posó encima del bulto, ocultándolo de la miraba perpleja de Maryse, que frunció el ceño.

-Bueno yo…-empezó Maryse.-Os dejo solos, Isabelle ya os explicará…

Salió de la habitación, con la mirada cargada de verguenza y las mejillas coloradas. Magnus miró a Alec, preocupado pensando como era posible que toda la sangre de una persona se concentrara sólo en las mejillas…

-Os he traído esto.-dijo tirando encima de la cama una carpeta llena de papeles que ambos miraron con curiosidad, en la carpeta, Alec y Magnus observaron una serie de salones enormes, folletos de comida para celebraciones, grupos musicales…

-¿Isabelle, qué es todo esto?.-preguntó Alec, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que qué es esto? Son los preparativos para la boda, he pensado en otoño, o primavera, pensé en primer momento en una playa al atardecer pero…

-Magnus y yo nos casaremos en chándal.-dijo Alec.-Nos escaparemos un día de estos a Las Vegas y juro por el Ángel que me casaré con una horrible camiseta llena de agujeros y en chándal.

Tanto Alec como Isabelle empezaron una acalorada discusión sobre los términos de boda, hasta que finalmente Magnus se hizo notar, alzando la voz:

-¡Basta!.-señaló con un dedo a Alec.-Ni loco me caso en chándal y mucho menos en Las Vegas, tú y yo nos casaremos en otoño, llevarás un hermoso traje y me besarás debajo de un altar lleno de flores.

-Mag…

-No, no hay discusión, te aguantas.

-Pero llevarás mi apellido.-dijo rápidamente.

-Vale.-un segundo más tarde.-¿Qué? Espera. No. ¡Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado!

-No hemos acordado nada, te dejo que hagas lo que se te pegue la gana, pero no pienso renunciar a mi apellido.

Magnus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Lo que hago por un nephilim estúpido.-susurró Magnus.

-Seré estúpido y todo lo que tú quieras, no puedes negar que me amas.-dijo Alec guiñándole un ojo juguetón.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tranquilo…Respira…-Magnus hinchó de nuevo su pecho de aire, soltándolo diez segundos después. Se miró al espejo.

Hay estaba el gran Magnus Bane, el mismo Magnus que en menos de menos de dos horas renunciaría a su apellido por otro, un apellido más…

-¿Nervioso?.-preguntó la voz se Isabelle a su espalda, se giró de manera brusca, lo que hizo que se tambaleara ligeramente antes de recuperar el equilibrio, toda la tranquilidad que consiguió contando inútilmente hasta diez se desvaneció.

-¡SÍ Y MUCHO, NO LO SOPORTO!.-se acercó a la que pronto sería su cuñada oficialmente, agarró su cabeza y bruscamente se la pegó al pecho.- ¿LO ESCUCHAS?.-preguntó dirigiéndose a los irregulares latidos de su corazón.-NUNCA ME HABÍA LATIDO TAN RÁPIDO, CREO QUE ME VA A DAR UN ATAQUE SI NO…

Isabelle se apartó su oído del pecho del brujo de manera brusca, y le propinó un bofetón que desconcertó a Magnus que impresionado se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿Mejor?.-le preguntó Isabelle.

-Creo que…Sí, creo que sí.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿para que me llamabas?

-Ah sí.-dijo Magnus recordando de pronto algo importante.-Juro por el ángel que nunca me había latido el corazón tan rápido…

-Normal eres humano…-Magnus la miró con una ceja levantada.-Bueno sin contar lo de la magia y…¿Qué me decías?

-Que me late demasiado rápido el corazón, creo que he agotado todas mis reservas de adrenalina, pero eso no es importante, me tiembla la mano y no puedo maquillarme…

Isabelle se río, las verdad es en vez de maquillaje lo que parecía que tenía Magnus en la cara era exactamente lo contrario a un maquillaje deslumbrante, se había puesto demasiado colorete y embadurnado en exceso (muy en exceso) los ojos de pintura.

-¿Tan ridículo parezco?

-Sí.-corroboró ella.-Más de lo normal. Haz el favor se sentarte, yo me encargo.

Magnus se sentó en la cómoda silla, frente al espejo que Alec había colocado allí, en su cuarto, el mismo espejo que una vez había arrancado de cuajo de la pared.

Isabelle se le acercó por detrás, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Magnus.

-¿Pero qué te has hecho en el pelo?.-preguntó mientras le enseñaba a Magnus los dedos embadurnados de purpurina y agua.

-OH mierda, mierda mierda…-se levantó y se dirigió al baño, lo siguiente que escuchó Isabelle fue el chorro de agua, una maldición y al segundo siguiente…

-¡ISABELLE! ¡ESTO NO SALE!.-gritó con voz desesperada.

-¡No sabía que fueras un histérico Magnus Bane, por que si juro que lo hubiese sabido antes, me interpongo entra Alan y tú para que dejes de ser tan gritón!

Magnus no respondió, Isabelle se dirigió a él, remangándose el vestido, Magnus estaba inclinado sobre el plato de la ducha, de tal manera que la cabeza fuese lo único en contacto con el agua, el resto del cuerpo estaba totalmente seco y alejado lo máximo posible del líquido que amanaba del telefonillo de la ducha.

Isabelle se acercó al brujo, con unas gotas de champú y una gracilidad que llevaba años adquiriendo, limpió de manera rápida el pelo de Magnus, dejándolo como delicado satén negro.

Le envolbió con una toalla el cabello y lo hizo salir del baño, mientras Magnus daba saltitos en las punta de los pies con una toalla en la cabeza.

Se notaba a la legua que Magnus estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

-Magnus o te estas quito o te juro que…

-De acuerdo, me siento.- dijo haciendo el gesto, miró de nuevo el espejo, una gota de agua resbalaba desde el interior de la toalla hasta la comisura de los labios.

-Bien manos a la obra.-dijo Isablle, Magnus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las expertas manos de su futura cuñada.

-¿Magnus?.-dijo Isabelle, el brujo tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y respiraba de forma regular.-¿Te has quedado dormido?

El no recibir respuesta del brujo fue la afirmación.

"Normal…Según Alec no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche, se levantaba iba a la cocina ajetreando las cosas y volviendo a la cama, incluso, había añadido Alec, se había puesto a limpiar el salón, cuando a la madrugada Alec había ido en su busca al no notarlo en la cama"

-A saber a qué hora te habrás dormido.

Isabelle trabajó rápido y de forma eficiente, poniendo los justo de maquillaje, decoró sus ojos, con gracia, haciéndolos más profundos y rasgados con el glamuroso de una línea de purpurina en los párpados, lo más importante, los dos habían quedado de forma simétrica exactamente iguales, sin una pizca de maquillaje en exceso. Los pómulos los había maquillado con un toque de ínfimo de colorete, ya que las mejillas afiebradas del brujo apenas necesitaban ese rubor que le otorgaba el colorete, con un juego de sombras, había hecho parecer los labios de Magnus más gruesos y rosados…

-Labios totalmente besables.

Y, por último, había desenvuelto el cabello, lo había secado y dado volumen, Magnus sorprendentemente no se despertó, lo peinó y hechó en el, una serie de productos distintos, y por último, unas pocas líneas de purpurina, respetando los gustos del brujo, un poco aquí y allá.

-Bien, trabajo terminado.

Movió el hombro del brujo, suavemente…No se despertó.

-Volvió a zarandearlo esta vez más fuerte, son conseguir un resultado distinto.

Finalmente lo empujó de forma brusca, tanto que el brujo casi cae de bruces al suelo.

-Sí, si quiero.-dijo Magnus rápidamente.

-Tú.-dijo Isabelle.-Ya está, ni se te ocurra toquetearte el pelo o si no…

Le distrajo la expresión del brujo, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos, el pelo del brujo caía suavemente por su expresión haciéndolo parecer salvaje, los ojos misteriosos que había conseguido no se apartaban de su expresión en el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Isabelle, alarmada.-¿No te gusta? Si quieres te lo puedo quitar y hacerte uno más a tu estilo…

-Isabelle, esta absolutamente perfecto, es maravilloso, juro que me casaría contigo.

-Conmigo no, con mi hermano en todo caso.-súbitamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, Magnus e había puesto pálido y empezó de nuevo a dar saltitos, nervioso otra vez.

Totalmente al contrario que Magnus, Alec estaba fríamente tranquilo, se movía con soltura por la habitación, de una lado a otro, su corazón estaba acelerado pero, exteriormente, la tranquilidad llenaba su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor.

-¿Estás listo?.-preguntó Jace entrando por la puerta.

-No.

-¿Y a qué esperas?.-dijo Jace dirigiéndose a su armario y sacando el traje de novio de Alec, envuelto en plástico con alguna marca de ropa desconocida, pero seguramente costosa.

Alec recordó las palabras de su madre:

"Es la boda de mi hijo, con una de las mejores personas de este mundo, así que no hay razón para no tirar la casa por la ventana"

-Ojalá me hubiese fugado a Las Vegas y haberme casado allí, todo sería más sencillo.

-Bien, si quieres ver a mamá,papá, Izz, Clary y a todos los invitados corriendo detrás de ti, yo incluido, con antorchas para asesinarte…Creo que aún estás a tiempo de escaparte.

-Supongo que ya no me puedo echar atrás.-añadió Jace en voz baja.

-¿Con las palabras "echar atrás" te refieres a tu casamiento con Magnus o a lo ostentoso que es esto de la boda?

-Con la boda ostentosa.

-A mi no me parece tan…-Alec lo miró.-Bueno sí, tal vez se pasaron un poco.

-¿Sólo un poco?

-Alec…Creo que es la hora de que empieces a vestirte.-añadió Jace tendiéndole la percha con el traje aun oculto.

Abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido, se le había pasado por la cabeza una cantidad enorme de trajes ridículos, e incluso en una ocasión había soñado que iba a su boda con un extravagante vestido de novia, quitándole el deseo de verlo. Pero lo que vio lo sorprendió, el traje no era extravagante ni mucho menos, si hubiese ido a la tienda ese día con Magnus, Izz y su madre, hubiese elegido ese mismo.

El traje era grís entretegido con un material duro y oscuro, casi negro sin llegar a serlo, pero sin catalorgarlo como azul oscuro, una camiseta gris y pantalones unos tonos más oscuros, Alec visiblemente emocionado se despojó de su ropa, sustituyéndola por la delicada ropa con la que iba a contraer matrimonio.

-Cuando te peines estarás visiblemente perfecto.-dijo Jace, alzando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo acostado en la cama de su parabatai.

Alec trató en vano de peinarse…No sabía exactamente como se tenía que peinar uno en su boda, trató con el pelo a un lado, hacia el otro, aplastándolo…Pero no, nada conseguía que se viese perfecto, todo parecía demasiado vulgar.

-Trata de ordenártelo un poco.-dijo Jace, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Y cómo? Si es que no importa lo que haga, siempre vuelva a estar desordenado, tengo la tentación de rapármelo.

-No seas imbécil.-dijo acercándose, se puso en los dedos una sustancia transparente de un bote que siempre había estado en su cuarto de baño, pero que nunca le había interesado siquiera saber que era.

Agilmente peinó a Alec, primero revolviéndole el pelo, dejándolo desordenado, pero un pase de peine por aquí y por allá, y la maraña de su cabellera, había pasado a algo totalmente ridículo a algo…¿Sexy?

-¡Gua! Gracias.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de dejarme ser tu padrino de bodas.

-Si bueno…No había mucho dónde elegir y no se lo iba a pedir a mi padre.

-No, creo que no hubiese sido la mejor idea.

-Magnus, Alec ya está abajo, dice que te des prisa.-dijo Isabelle.

-Bien Magnus respira, respira, respira…

Infló su pecho y lo desinfló varias veces seguidas. Finalmente salió del cuarto, y con Isabelle a su lado, bajó al vestíbulo del Instituto donde Alec lo esperaba.

Sintió su presencia justo antes de que le tocara con la mano el hombro, se giró y se lo encontró a él, su padre.

-Ho…Hola.-dijo Alec, aun impresionado.

-Alec, seré claro, sabes que no se me dan nada bien estos discursos pero no puedo no decirte nada.

Alec abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero fue un malgasto de energía, por que la volvió a cerrar.

-Verás, perdí a un hijo, a mi hijo pequeño, y lloré por él, pero el hecho de que estuviera a punto, casi a nada de perderte a ti me hizo entender que no me pertenecías que no puedo atarte ni obligarte a amar a alguien que no amas, eso sería estúpido por mi parte. También me hizo darme cuenta que a pesar de todo, nunca pude tener un hijo mejor, te quiero hijo, y si quieres casarte con Magnus, supongo que no te lo impediré. Pero aun así, te voy a exigir algo, quiero que seas feliz, estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, siempre. ¿Entendido?

Alec hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar, tomó aire y habló con voz segura.

-Entendido, y papá…Gracias.-dijo cuando su padre se giraba.

En ese momento, Magnus apareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y observando a Alec de arriba abajo, Alec no pudo hacer algo distinto el brujo llevaba un traje gris perla con una camiseta blanca, como decoración una pajarita llamativa de color naranja giraba en sentido a las agujas del reloj.

-Magnus.-dijo la voz de Robert, llamando la atención del brujo.-Te encargo la vida de mi hijo, no me decepciones si aprecias la tuya.

-Créeme suegro, que sería capaz de viajar al mismísimo infierno por él.

Más te vale, por cierto.-añadió antes de girarse y dirigirse al jardín del Instituto.-bonita pajarita.

-Gracias.-dijo con voz dulce.

Cuando Robert hubo desaparecido Alec y Magnus se miraron.

Sonrieron.

Se acercaron.

Se besaron.

Se soltaron.

Volvieron a besarse.

Alec se fundió en el cuerpo de Magnus y él hizo lo mismo, las manos de Alec repasaron ese cuerpo que ya tenía tan memorizado y que lo consideraba suyo.

-¿Y si nos escapamos y solucionamos esto entre tú y yo?.-preguntó Alec, repasando con las yemas de los dedos la nuca del brujo, el vello de Magnus se erizo, ocasionando una corriente eléctrica directa a su entrepierna.

-No.

-¿Seguro? Podríamos divertirnos.-dijo en su oído, trazando con su dedo una línea de fuego desde su cuello a la cinturilla de los pantalones.

-He pasado toda la noche en vela, y me he vuelto loco allí arriba para estar guapo para ti, así que no. Después de tanto esfuerzo…

Alec lo volvió a besar.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

-¿Amarme tal vez?

Alec sonrió dándole la razón.

-Alec, Magnus, os están esperando. –dijo la voz de Clary a su espalda.

-¿Preparado?.-le preguntó Alec a Magnus, que para sorpresa de Alec, había empezado a dar saltitos en el sitio.

-¿Lo estas tú?

-¿Contigo? Siempre.

Llegaron al jardín sin esfuerzo alguno, manteniendo sus manos unidas, transmitiéndose apoyo. El jardín estaba decorado con cintas de color naranja, no un color muy llamativo sino un color suave, que combinaba a la perfección con el color marrón y blanco con los cuales se decoraba la estancia. Las sillas colocadas en hileras unas detrás de otras estaba cubiertas con una tela de color pastel, y un lazo decorativo en la parte de atrás. Los árboles no necesitaban decoración, las hojas que variaban de colores entre el marrón el naranja y el dorado, caían lentamente, dándole un aspecto único al jardín, un altar era simplemente una pieza única de madera tallada, espirales y flores escalaban los cuatro postes del altar y en el centro de este los esperaba Clary, no pudieron evitar pensar que estaba hermosa, su cabellera roja colgaba en rizos gráciles y delicados por su espalda, un vestido color crema decoraba su piel pálida, y sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas, talladas por el mejor escultor de piedras preciosas.

En un mano había un estela.

-Nunca he casado a nadie.-dijo con voz alta y segura.-Nunca había visto tampoco a dos personas que se amaran tanto, el amor es algo irracional pero visible, y lo veo cada día en los ojos de estar pareja. A Alec le brillan los ojos y a Magnus se le salta el corazón. Se aman, y eso es suficiente, se han separado y demostrado que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, lo único que puedo esperar es que seáis felices, que nunca más os sintáis solos. Por eso, Magnus, ¿aceptas a Alexander como tu esposo?

-Sí.-dijo con voz segura.

-¿Y tú Alexander, aceptas a Magnus como tu esposo.

El silencio se hizo eco en la sala, todos repentinamente callados.

-Siempre.

Todos soltaron un suspiro a la misma vez.

Entonces Clary le tendió la estela a Magnus que la tomó con seguridad, había estado dibujándola una y otra vez en un papel a lo largo de las semanas anteriores, tratando de hacerla perfecta en la piel de la muñeca de su nephilim. Sintió la vibración del aparato al acercarse a la piel blanquecina de Alec, justo encima de la muñeca, notó un ligero olor a quemado y como una corriente recorría el cuerpo de Alec. Despegó la estela de la piel de Alec, había quedado perfecta, simbolizaba el amor sincero de una persona a la otra, la sinceridad en estado puro, el nunca estar sólo, no como los ochocientos años que el tenía.

-¿Alec?.-preguntó Clary, tendiéndole la estela que hace un momento estaba en las manos de Mganus. Él la tomo, Magnus le ofreció la muñeca, su flujo de energía se desató cuando la estela tocó la piel de Magnus.

Un segundo después, la piel de Alec y Magnus marcada con una misma runa empezó a resplandecer y agrandarse, dorada, quemó la piel durante un segundo, los labios de Alec estaba demasiado cerca, los de Magnus también, haciendo al beso inevitable.

Los aplausos les hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, de que una barbaridad de gente los observaban, cada uno de sus movimientos era inmortalizado por flashes de cámaras.

-¿Nos escapamos?.-le preguntó Alec.

-Veinte minutos en la puerta de salida.

-Hecho.

Se separaron y el el flujo de gente, de felicitaciones de besos los separaron por un momento, por el lado de Magnus una gran cantidad de magos aun desconocidos, una chica totalmente azul y de pelo blanco a la que reconoció como Caterine, sujetaba en sus brazos a Presidente Miau al que le veía particularmente incómodo con el lazo naranja que llevaba puesto en el cuello, la subterránea se acercó a Alec.

-Felicidades cazador de sombras.-Alec sonrió.

-Hola, me alegra verte de nuevo.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no podía faltar, él es como mi hermano.-dijo señalando a Magnus.-Le haces feliz, y yo soy feliz de verle feliz.

-El es mi todo.

-Más te vale.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Una lágrima que derrame por ti, y te juro que te abro la boca, te meto la mano hasta el fondo, agarro tus intestinos te los saco, los ato a una piedra y los tiro a la fosa más profunda del océano.

Alec la miraba con ojos abiertos, sorprendido. ¿Era eso una amenaza de muerte?

-Esa es la amenaza de muerte más cruel que me han deseado.-dijo serio.-Pero me alegro, si le hago daño tienes mi permiso para cortarme en pedasitos , triturarme y darme de comer a los cerdos.

-No lo dirás dos veces,.dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-dijo fácilmente.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Por preocuparte por él, desde que nos prometimos todo el mundo le dice que si me hace daño acabará en una tumba, nadie se a preocupado por él, por si yo le hago daño.

-No le harás daño.-dijo ella.

-No, no se lo haré.

Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado los veinte minutos.

-Oye Cat, me tengo que ir, diviértete.

-¿Llevas lubricante?.-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, antes de que Alec consiguiera girarse.

Alec se puso púrpura.

-No hará falta.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Un segundo después Cat no estaba.

Los besos habían empezado mucho antes de entrar en el cuarto de Alec, la cama estaba demasiado lejos, y pronto el suelo fue su cama.

El beso entre Magnus y Alec, era rápido, cargado de pasión, de deseo, de placer, el fuego recorría las venas de Magnus quemándolas,.

-Te quiero.-le susurró al oído

Y, dicho esto, con rapidez, se despojó de toda ropa. Magnus se dejó llevar por el placer inquiebrantable, de sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, las manos de Alec recorriendo ávidamente el cuerpo de Magnus, despojándolo de su ropa.

Alec comenzó entonces a pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo del brujo. Luego, puso a trabajar sus labios, cubriéndolo de besos el pecho, los brazos, las piernas y los muslos, llegando al su miembro, tomándolo entre las manos y paseándolo por su labios, el contacto de los labios de Alec con el pene de Magnus lo hizo retorcerse, mientras él iba devorando el glande y luego el miembro entero. La columna vibrante se hallaba ya dentro de su boca, la cabeza alojada sobre el paladar, cosquilleada por su lengua que la acariciaba con leves toques.

El placer era tan fuerte, que se sentía morir, y de haber durado un instante más, de seguro hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

–¡Basta, basta! –gritó Magnus al borde del orgasmo.

Los brazos de Magnus permanecieron apretados y recorridos por nerviosas convulsiones durante unos instantes y después de un corto reposo sintió como sus labios recorrían lentamente el torso de Alec hasta pararse en su miembro buscándolo como un animal goloso.

Empezó entonces un juego de placentero, Magnus recorría con vigor y energía el miembro de Alec, sus manipulaciones aumentaban de tal modo el placer que me le daba con la boca, hicieron que pronto Alec sintiera las convulsiones previas al orgasmo. Magnus chupaba, su miembro cada vez más deprisa, y tiraba de él como si de un pezón se tratara; quería vaciarlo

Finalmente la esencia del nephlim saltó como una lluvia de brillantes chispas tras sus párpados. La respiración de Alec era acelerada, Magnus no lo dejó descansar, comenzó entonces a besarlo y mordisquearlo, dejando deslizar sus labios por toda la espalda de Alec, depositando en ella una sucesión interminable de besos.

Magnus le tomó las piernas, colocándoselas sobre los hombros y, apartándolas empujando suavemente pero con firmeza. Colocó la punta de su sexo erécto en la entraba bien lubricada de Alec, penetrándole de vigoroso empujón. Gemidos escaparon de la boca de Alec, incontrolados, enloquecedores, ciegos de pasión. Los manos de Magnus se aferraban a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en un arrebato incontrolado, la energía del suelo parecía atravesar su cuerpo, haciéndolo retorcerse y gemir de placer, al sentir su miembro bien sujeto por los músculos de Alec, que lo masajeában con constancia, suplicándole también más penetración, más profundidad, más rápido, pero a la misma vez, le pedían calor, delicadeza que ese placer durara. Los nervios de Alec se pusieron en tensión, el corazón le empezó a latir con tal violencia que apenas podía respirar, sus arterias se hallaban a punto de explotar, en realidad, todo su cuerpo iba a explotar al ritmo que lo torturaba Magnus, masajeando su miembro a la misma vez que el lo penetraba.

La arterias del nephilim estaban a punto de estallar. Un calor intenso comenzó a abrasarle y en las venas sentía correr el fuego, a cambio, Magnus aumentaba la velocidad proporcionalmente, cada vez con más violencia, con más fuerza y con ganas de terminar, ambos lo sentían cerca, muy cerca, pronto Alec toco el sol con la punta de los dedos, abrasándose el cuerpo corriéndose inmensamente en la mano de Magnus y en su abdomen.

A la misma vez que Alec llegaba a su orgásmo, su cuerpo se contrajo, masajeando más fuerte el sexo de Magnus que con dos envestidas más se liberó en el interior de Alec.


	8. Chapter 8

EPÍLOGO:

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y se extendía encima de la cama que compartía con Magnus, que respiraba profundamente dormido. Pero no fue la luz del sol lo que despertó a Alec, tampoco fueron los ronquidos de su compañero a su lado. Fueron las risas disimuladas que venían del pasillo, escuchó unos pasos ligeros y dados con cuidado, un quejido de una voz aguda y un improperio para nada bienvenido en esa casa. Se encargaría personalmente de mata a Jace cuando lo viera, por enseñarle eso al su hijo.

El pequeño Irek asomó su cabeza de cabellos negro por la puerta, rápidamente fue empujado dentro por su hermana, de cabellos dorados y largos hasta casi la cintura, Ico miró a su hermano que estaba tirado en el suelo, con las mejillas rojas se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, un paso por delante del otro, tal y como Alec le había enseñado hace poco, sin embargo con tozudez y haciendo sonar el suelo en sus pisadas. Alec se hacía el dormido y antes de que Irek llegara a la cama, recibió un apretón bajo las mantas de Magnus, que también se hacia el dormido, seguramente se había despertado cuando Irek calló al suelo al entrar en la habitación.

Ambos contaron hasta tres mentalmente y antes de que el niño llegara siquiera a poner un pie en el colchón para así saltar sobre ellos, ambos progenitores se levantaron bruscamente a la vez, sentándose en la cama, gritando , con la intención de asustar a los pequeños.

Tanto Ico como Irek salieron corriendo de la habitación entre risas y gritos, Alec salió de la cama y se puso las pantuflas de dinosaurio que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, Magnus salió de la cama de un salto y sin esperar siquiera a ponerse una camisa salió corriendo detrás de los pequeños que seguramente se escondían detrás del sofá o en algún lugar de la casa, en silencio, acurrucados uno contra el otro.

Alec caminó con paso seguro por el pasillo, abriendo una a una las puertas de las habitaciones una a una, buscando a su familia.

Llegó a la puerta, con el nombre grabado en letras doradas en la madera, Irek Lightwood.

"Alec paseaba adelante y atrás por la estancia, sin embargo Magnus estaba sentado plácidamente en un sillón, aun así no pudo dejar de notar que su marido también estaba nervioso, hace unas semanas habían recivido una carta, con una de las mejores noticias que habían recibido.

Llevaban en ese tiempo quince años casados, quince años maravillosos, y claro está el paso del tiempo había hecho mella en ellos, tal vez con alguna pequeña arruga fácil de disimular, aún así, el paso del tiempo no sólo conllevó arrugas en el rostro, sino también la necesidad de procrear.

Fue Magnus el primero en sacar la idea, y tras embaucar durante meses y meses a Alec para que aceptara, finalmente el nephilim había aceptado más por cansancio que por otra cosa, sin embargo, mientras más avanzaban en el tema de la adopción, más ilucionado se ponía Alec y finalmente acabaron los dos con ganas de recibir a un pequeño nephilim de apenas unas semanas de vida en casa. La carta con los datos había llegado en un sobre de color del pergamino, ambos se habían sentado en una mesa, uno al lado del otro con el sobre encima de la mesa, Alec se limpiaba el sudor de las manos en los pantalones, y Magnus miraba atentamente el sobre, como si en él se escondieran todos las respuestas del Universo.

En el sobre estaría tal vez la negación o la aceptación por parte de la Clave, aceptando o tal vez denegando que una pareja como ellos educara a un bebé…

-Ábrela tú.-dijo Magnus.

-No, no pienso abrirla, hazlo tú.

Magnus agarró su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Isabelle. Apenas diez minutos después Isabelle y Clary estaban en el apartamente, esta última con un bombo de siete meses en el vientre.

-No soy capaz de abrirlo.-dijo Magnus simplemente, Isabelle miróa s u hermano.

-Yo tampoco.-añadio él.

-Hombres…-susurró Isabelle, agarró el sobre con las manos y aunque no quiso que se notara no pasó desapercibido para la pareja que las delicadas manos de Isabelle también temblaban.

Abrió el sobre y lo leyó, el temblor de sus manos se intensifico, y las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro. Todos la miraban expectantes, un segundo después se tiró a brazos de su hermano y los abrazó fuertemente, la carta quedó arrugada entre ambos.

-Te deseo lo mejor hermano.-dijo y le dio la carta.

"Queridos Alexander Gideon Lightwood y Magnus Bane:

La Clave se ha tomado la molestia de escribirlos para comunicarles que tras muchos debates y reuniones por parte del consejo, se ha decidido aceptar la solicitud de adopción de un hijo nephilim por parte de ambos, con el apellido Lightwoos sobre el apellido Bane.

A sí mismo, les comunicamos que recientemente ha entrado en adopción un bebé, que ha quedado repentinamente huérfano y sin tutor, aquí tienen los datos…"

Alec dejó de leer repentinamente y alzó los ojos hasta Magnus, que esperaba una respuesta por parte del nephilim, parecía un niño, ojos llorosos y mirada expectante.

-Alec…-empezó.

Este lo miró y sonrió.

-Espero que seas un buen padre.-le dijo"

Ahora se encontraban allí, en una zona privada del Instituto, esperando una mujer con el que sería su hijo, durante el resto de sus vidas, el prtal se abrió y por ella apareció una mujer con el rostro severo, portando a un bulto inmóvil en sus brazos, Magnus se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Identificación por favor.-dijo la mujer.

Alec se adelantó con las identificaciones de ambos, y el papel que aceptaba al nephilim como hijo de ambos.

-Bien.-dijo duramente, se acercó a Magnus y con cuidado le dejó el bebé en los temblorosos brazos.

Tras diez minutos de papeleo e indicaciones, la mujer desapareció por el portal, y Alec con paso inseguro se acercó al bebé.

No necesitaba para nada que le enseñaran a cambiar pañales, habían estado practicando con el bebé de Jace y Clary que apenas había cumplico el mes de vida.

Magnus miró a Alec, sorprendentemente no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, con el paso del tiempo el brujo se había vuelto un sensiblero. El niño emitió un sonido y se revolvió en los brazos de Magnus que lo sugetaban inseguro, se acurrucó y escondió aun más en el pecho del brujo."

Un sonidito parecido al de un sollozo lo hizo detenerse en la puerta del baño, con la mano empujó la puerta que se abrió con un chillido desagradable, los sollozos pararon, Alec pudo sentir como su hija aguantaba la respiración esperando que Alec se fuera, pero él no lo hizo, se dirigió al mueble bajo el lavamanod y lo abrió.

Una niña de ocho años, la miró llorosa, el pelo rubio se le pegaba a la cara mientras escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Ico.-dijo Alec.-¿Qué pasa cariño?

La niña lo miró, y Alec volvió a viajar en el tiempo.

"Magnus y Alec se dirigieron a la Ciudad Silenciosa, ese día mientras miraban en la televisión una película de caballitos parlanchines a la misma vez que Irek los imitaba saltando en el sofá, habían recibido una llamada de Jace.

-Aquí hay un Herano Silencioso que quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?.-preguntó Alec, captando la atención del brujo sentado a su lado.

-No sé, dice que quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿Te puedes quedar con Irek un rato?

-Já, como si no tuviera bastante con mis propios hijos como para cuidar al tuyo.

-No es culpa mía que te salieran dos en vez de uno, te la hubieras amarrado y haber usado condón.

-Vale, vale. Solo un rato.

En el taxi Irek se había quedado dormido, al menos no le daría mucho la lata a Jace y Clary.

-Señores.-dijo un Hermano Silencioso, en su cabeza, tanto Alec como Magnus se giraron a mirarlo.-Me complace volver a verlos.

-Ya, ya.-dijo Magnus.-Por favor directo al grano, tengo miedo que Jace trate de ahogar a mi hijo en la taza del váter. Magnus recibió un codazo por parte de Alec.

-Tenemos a un niña, una niña de casi un año, una niña con capacidades especiales como tú Magnus.-señaló el Hermano Silencioso.-Queremos saber, si os gustaría verla para que la criarais vosotros, aquí no conocerá el amor de la familia.

-¿Ahora qué somos un séquito de criadores de niños? ¿Y sus padres?.-preguntó Magnus.

-Sus padres han muerto.-dijo sin más.-Los mató accidentalmente cuando su madre trató de cortarle las venas con un cuchillo. Los pulverizó al instante.

En el interior de Magnus algo se revolvió incómodo. Un hombre captó la atención de la pereja, se acercaba a ellos, con un bebé dormitando en los brazos.

-Déjame verla.-dijo Alec, el Hermano Silencioso se detuvó y una pregunta silenciosa se transmitió entre los hombres con capucha, a los cual el Hermano Silencioso que estaba hablando con ellos, asintió.

Alec se acercó a la niña. Tenía pelusilla dorada en la cabeza con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos a lo que la niña no respondió, con cuidado le levantó la camiseta y miró su vientre, un vientre sin ombligo, como el de su brujo, miró de nuevo a la niña, que, ahora lo miraba, con una amenaza escondida en los ojos, unos ojos realmente imprecionantes, una pupila en forma de estrella de siete puntas, cada punta se extendía por su iris verde hasta topar con el globo ocular.

-Ya estás a salvo.-le dijo Alec en voz naja, luego la niña se durmió."

-Ico…¿Qué te pasa cariño?

-Me da miedo.-susurró.-No quiero que me maten.

Alec se encogió, la niña solía tener continuas pesadillas con su madre, siempre recuerda como su madre biológica se acercó a ella con un cuchillo en las manos, con la intención de robarle la vida.

-Cariño…-dijo Alec.-Pá, nunca te haría daño. Nunca.

-¿Seguro?.-preguntó, a la niña siempre le había resultado más fácil hablar con Alec que con Magnus.

-Seguro. Ven, vamos a desayunar, mandaremos a Pá a comprar donuts o chocolate.

-Donuts y chocolate.-respondió la niña, con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, donuts y chocolate.

Ico salió de su escondite y abrazo el cuello de Alec, escondiendose en su cuello.

Alec se incorporó sugenntando la niña contra sí, y salió del baño.

-Busqueños a Pá.-le susurró en el oido.

Alec paseó por el pasillo con la nila en brazos, haciendo el mayor ruido posible, y cuando llegó al salón, medio gritó el nombre de Magnus, que rápidamente salió de detrás de la barra de la cocina, dónde estaba escondido. Su pelo revuelto y con colorines le tapó los ojos, y Alec tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó.

-La has asustado.-dijo, Magnus abrió los ojos, y se dirigió hacia ellos, trató de llamar la atención de la niña tocándole la espalda, pero la niña enfadada se había enterrado más en cuello de Alec.

-Ico, cariño, Pá no quería sustarte.

-No, no quiero.-respondió haciendo un puchero y reprimiendo el llanto.

-Mírame Ico.-dijo, la niña lo miró.-Yo nunca te haría daño, nunca, ni a ti, ni a tu hermano ni a Papá. Prefiero que me saquen los intestinos.

-Eso es asqueroso Pá.-replicó con una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de su boca.

-Sí, es asqueroso.-se detuvo un momento.-Yo no quiero tener los intestinos fuera.

-Ni yo.-dijo la niña, acercándose al oído de Magnus.

-¿Me perdonas?.-preguntó el brujo poniendo carita agradable.

-No.-dijo contundente.

-¿No? No perdonas a Pá.

A lo que la niña respondió:

-Sólo te perdono si compras donuts…Y chocolate…Y…Y…¿Qué mas era Papá?

-Y bocaditos de crema.-dijo sonriendole a la niña.

-Sí y bocaditos de crema.-dijo la niña sin acultar ahora su sonrisa.

-Pero me acompañas.-dijo Magnus señalandola.

-Sí.

-Ve a cambiarte, no quiero que todos miren a mi princesa en pijama.-La niña desapareció en una bola de humo violeta de los brazos de Alec.

-Cómo odio que le hayas enseñado ha hacer eso.-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-En el fondo, muy en el fondo te alegras, admítelo.-dijo el brujo acercándose peligrosamente al nephilim y tomandolo por la cintura.

-Puede, pero muy muy en el fondo…

Magnus se acercó al nephilim con los labios entreabiertos y una sonrisa picarona, cuidadosamente dejó que sus labios se posaran en los de Alec, que recordando lo de la noche anterior gimió y se pegó más a él, para intensificar el beso, el cabello de Magnus milagrosamente se enredó en el pelo colorido de Mganus y el brujo tuvo que recordar que no estaban solos, en otro caso, tal vez, hubiese sido mucho mejor descender hasta el suelo para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Sentir el flash de una cámaro los había hecho separarse de golpe, un niño los miraba gracioso, mientras detrás una niña con una sonrisa los miraba.

-¿Se puede saber qué haceis?

-¿No queríais que vuetro amor fuera inmortal? Bien, ahora lo es.

El niño hechó correr con la cámara de fotos entre los brazos.

-Tu hermano está loco.-le dijo la niña a Magnus.

-Sólo un poco.-dijo haciendo el gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar.

La pareja formada por padre e hija salió por la puerta del apartamento (ya que la niña no había querido aparecerse, según ella le quitaba emoción al viaje)

Alec fue hasta la habitación de su hijo, que escondía algo celosamente entre las mantas.

¿Cuándo se ha hecho tan grande? Se preguntó con tristeza.

-Papá.-dijo el niño, llamando su atención.

-¿Sí?

-¿Si te digo algo no te enfadas?

-Por el Ángel.-dijo con voz cargada de pasiencia.- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez con tu primo?

-No, nada.-dijo poniendose colorado.-Es sólo qué… Bueno pues que él…

-¿Él…?

-Me ha pedido ser su parabatai.-dijo soltandolo todo. Alec no se sorprendió en absoluto ante lo que su hijo le había dicho.

-Bueno y que piensas…-dijo mientras se llevaba la taza de café que había cogido de la cocina a la boca.

-Pero es que no es todo…

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues que después de decirme eso…Él…Él…

-Irek, te estas poniendo nervioso.-dijo llevandose nuevamente la taza de café a los labios.

-¡Pues que después me besó!

No supo en que momento bañó a su hijo con el café que tenía en la boca, expulsándolo, pero el niño lo miró con reproche mientras se limpiaba el café mezclado con saliba de la cara…

-¿Cómo que te besó?

-¡Aggg! ¡Ya sabes Papá! Es lo mismo que estabas haciendo con Pá en el salón.

-¿Estamos hablando tú y yo del mismo Luke Herondale?

-Sí, ¿Acaso conozco a otro Luke Herondale?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Casi de mi estatura, pelo rubio como Tío Jace pero ojos verdes como Tía Clary.-dijo mientras hacía toda la mímica.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Puto Jace._

-¿Y…?-siguió Alec.

-¿Y…?.-preguntó su hijo.

-¡¿Si te gustó?!

-Sí. Mucho.

_Definitivamente iba a matar a Jace._

_-_Oh.

-¿Oh?

-No eres demasiado pequeño para…

-No.

-Bien.

Ambos se miraron incómodos, los dos de color púrpura.

Finalmente Irek soltó, con el corazón en un puño y en estado de Shock.

-¿Lo apruebas?

-¿El qué, lo de parabatai o lo de ustedes dos?

-Las dos cosas.

-La primera sí, la segunda…No es desición mía. Yo te querré igual con él o con una mujer…Después de todo, mira la pareja que hacemos tu padre y yo.

-Bueno, es que ustedes sois especiales.

Alec se extrañó por las palabras de su hijo.

-¿Por qué especiales?

-Bueno…Sois como el Yin y el yan…Y nosotros somos como…yo pelo oscuro el pelo claro, él ojos verdes los mios azules…El es hermoso y yo…

-Hermoso. Combinaís a la perfección.

-Pero…

-Yo con tu padre empecé igual.-el niño lo miró con ganas de saber más.-Al principio yo me mostraba reacio…Creía que amaba a otra persona…

-¿A sí?¿A quién?

-Si te lo digo no me crees.-dijo Alec mientras le sonreía.

-¡Sí lo haré! Dímelo por favor.

-Pensaba que estaba enamorado de Jace.

El niño abrió los ojos, sorprendido dejó caer la mandíbula. Alec lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

-Y luego empecé a sentir cosas… No me atrevía a decirle a nadie que me gustaban los chicos, pero finalemte… Le besé en mitad de la sala de los acuerdos y desde entonces... Bueno en realidad cortamos…Y me envenenaron, Magnus me curó, al despertarme no recordaba nada así que se aprovechó de mi.-soltó una risa.-Cuando recordé me enfadé mucho, pero finalmente después de que se arrastró y suplicó que le perdonara accedí…

-Yo no lo recuerdo así.-dijo la voz de Magnus a su espalda. Enarcando una ceja.

-¿A no?.-dijo Irek.-¿Y como fue?

-A tu padre lo secuetraron y lo salvé, en mitad de la pelea le pedí que se casara conmigo, y me dijo, y cito: Te daré la respuesta… cuando salgamos de este lío, te lo prometo.

-¡A sí! Eso es verdad.-dijo Alec, acercandose a su esposo.

-¿Y que te dijo?.-preguntó la voz aguda de Ico.-Dijo que sí.

-¿Y se casarón?.-dijo Irek.

-No hijo, sólo hay veinte o treinta fotos por todo el apartamento de nuestro "No casamiento"

-Hay fotos por todos lado de cuando se casaron.-dijo Ico, al oído de su hermano.

-No me había fijado.-dijo encongiéndose de hombros.

-No todos tenemos la atención de un ladrillo.-replicó su hermana.

A lo que el aludido sacó la lengua con desprecio a la niña de ojos violetas.

-Vamos a desayunar.-dijo Alec, dándole un besito en los labios a Magnus.-Necesito una taza de café.

-¿Y se puede saber que hace la mitad de tu taza de café en la cara de nuestro hijo?.-preguntóMgnus.

-Eso que te lo diga él.-dijo mientras se iba a la cocina con Ico a su lado.

-¿Me he perdido algo?.-preguntó Magnus a su hijo que estaba sentado en la mesa.

-En realidad no…Bueno sí pero…No

-O es sí o es no, las dos cosas non se puede.-dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

-Me gustan los chicos, Luke me ha besado y quiere ser mi parabatai.

-Ahora entiendo porqué tu padre te vació la taza de café en la cara…Bueno no sé que quieres que te diga ¿Felicidades?

-¿No te enfadas?

-Hijo, generalmente eres muy inteligente, pero a veces dices cada estupidez.-dijo Magnus negando teatralmente con la cabeza.

-Bueno es que…

-Por favor…-dijo Magnus.-De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de ser un buen cazador de sombras, y de serte fiel a ti mismo, el resto no me importa.

Irek abrazó a Magnus con fuerza, esconciendo cu cabeza entre los ropajes del brujo, Magnus sintió esa ola de calor que le inundaba el pecho, haciendole ver que eso era vida, amar a una persona y que te ame, amar a tu hijo aunque no lo sea biológicamente.

-Te quiero mucho Irek.-dijo Magnus.

-Me quieres ahora, pero parece ser que me odiabas cuando me pusiste el nombre de Irek.

-No es tan feo.-replicó Magnus.

-Pá, el nombre es horrible.

-Te fastidias Irek Simon Lighwood Bane.

-Y dices que no es horrible…


	9. Chapter 9

El cielo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, a lo lejos el desconocido observé la silueta de su próxima presa, no le dejaría ser feliz, había nacido para eso, pensó que a estas alturas el imbécil de Alan se había encargado de él. Pero, era un imbécil y como tal, el tonto del Cazador de sombras lo asesinó, no supo si poner cara de sorprendido, echarse a reír o las dos a la vez. Antiguamente los cazadores de sombras era fáciles de matar, pero nada se ganaba con ello, pero como dijo antes lo cazadores de sobras de hace muchos años, los de ahora eran específicas y delicadas máquinas de matar, sino ¿cómo es posible que el chico pudiera atravesar el celebro de Alan con un cuchillo estando a tanta distancia?

Había dos posibilidades.

1. O Alán era el imbécil más imbécil de los tiempos.

O dos, y la más probable.

2. Los cazadores de sombras eran fuertes, mur fuertes.

Apartó la vista de los invitados que recogían los ornamentos de la boda a toda prisa antes de las las gruesas nubes grises decidieran descargar con fuerza, llevando las copas en vez de champán de agua caída de los cielos.

Observó al brujo desde lejos, pensó desde el principio que la inmortalidad iba a ser su maldición, el ver morir lentamente a la persona que amabas, viéndole marchitarse lentamente con el paso de los años…Tal y como le había pasado a…

No, no podía pensar en ella, no ahora que tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

Aún en el Instituto Alec miró aburrido cómo Magnus preparaba su maleta para ir de vacaciones. Unas cortas vacaciones pero después de todo vacaciones.

-¿Todavía no terminas?.-preguntó Alec.

-No, tengo que encontrar ese bonito pantalón que me compré hace unas semanas.

-¿Ese que tiene el estampado de patos?

-Oh, no. Ese se lo regalé a Jace…

-El que quemó lentamente en una hoguera mientras reía.

-Me refiero al que tiene el corazoncito con lentejuelas en esa zona sumamente personal que a ti te encanta.

-¿Qué se supone que me encanta?¿La zona sumamente personal o los pantalones?.-preguntó Alec, observando a su marido desde la cama, luchando contra el sueño.

-La zona sumamente…

-¿Y por qué crees que me encanta?.-preguntó Alec ahora divertido.

-¿Tal vez por los gemidos que das cada vez que la ves?.-respondió el mago, mientras tiraba todo el contenido de su cuarto armario al suelo.

-Puede que suelte muchos gemidos cuando la vea, pero puedo pensar perfectamente que es pequeña o que…

-¿¡QUÉ!?.-gritó Magnus de repente, sobresaltando a Alec.-¿¡ACASO CREES QUE ES PEQUEÑA!?

-Enana.-dijo Alec mientras hacía el gesto con los dedos pulgar e índice. Conteniendo la risa. A Magnus se le escapó una exclamación, y se bajo los pantalones, y con una regla midiendo su zona sumamente personal soltó un bufido.

-NO ES PEQUEÑA.-gritó, mientras miraba la cifra nervioso.

-Magnus por favor.-dijo Alec, con las mejillas rojas.-Deja de hacer eso…

-¡No es pequeña. Admítelo!.-gritó Magnus subiéndose los pantalones de nuevo.

-Es perfecta.-dijo Alec, se sentía muy bromista ese día, Magnus sonrió satisfecho.-Perfectamente pequeña.

Magnus se giró y tiró con maestría la regla que sostenía en una de las manos, el objeto giró varias veces en el aire, y golpeó a Jace en la cara, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Pero qué coño haces?.-gritó con una franja rosada en un lado de la cara, justo donde la regla le había golpeado.

-¡ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE LA TENGO PEQUEÑA!.-gritó señalando a Alec.

Jace abrió los ojos, claramente sorprendido. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero sin encontrar qué decir en ese momento.

Alec, miró varias veces a Magnus y luego a Jace.

-Creo que es mejor que te vallas.-dijo Alec repentinamente serio.

-Sí, será lo mejor.-respondió Jace, saliendo por la puerta.

Alec y Magnus se quedaron solos de nuevo, el brujo caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con una mano posada en la barbilla y la otra en una de sus caderas.

-Magnus, estaba bromeando, no creo que tengas enanismo allí abajo.-dijo pero se detuvo.

-Creo que ya recuerdo dónde está el pantalón.-dijo nuevamente sonriente se dirigió al baño y empezó a rebuscar en el cajón de la ropa sucia.

-¿No estás enfadado?.-preguntó siguiéndole hasta el baño.

-No queridísimo marido, por más que mi instrumento sea pequeño, sé que te enamoraste de él la primera vez que lo viste.-Alec se sonrojó violentamente.-Además estoy en la media, ni pequeña ni grande…

-Engreído.-susurró Alec.

-Lo suficiente.

-Te quiero.-dijo con simplicidad.

-Yo también me quiero.-respondió el mago.

Alec rió y negó con la cabeza. Fulminándolo con la mirada, abrió la boca para responder pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil sonando llamó su atención, y se dirigió a la habitación, con Magnus detrás de él portando en una de sus manos el horrible pantalón.

Contestó a la llamada.

-Hola.-dijo la voz de Jace.

-¿Jace? ¿Qué…?.-dijo desconcertado, podía sentir a Jace al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Magnus.

-¿Puedo entrar sin que tu marido me tire nada?.-preguntó, Alec se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Si, pasa.-dijo Magnus lo suficientemente alto para que Jace lo escuchara.

La puerta se abrió un centímetro y permaneció abierta un tiempo tras asegurarse que no recibiría el impacto de ningún objeto en la cara, Jace abrió.

Alec levantó una ceja ¿desde cuándo Jace utilizaba el traje de cazador de sombras para estar en el Instituto?

-Demonios en la caza de una viejecita ¿nos acompañas?.-preguntó.

-No.-dijo Magnus por él.-Es el día de su boda y mañana tenemos que coger un avión así que…

-Bajo en diez minutos.-dijo Alec.

-Bien.-la cabeza de Jace se escabulló por la puerta.

-Alec…-empezó Magnus, con el ceño fruncido.

-Seré cazador de sombras hasta el último día de mi vida, no dejaré de serlo el día de mi boda.-dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario, sacando su traje oscuro.

-Pero…¿Por favor?.-Magnus sonrió.

Alec a su vez suspiró, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero iba a ser la última cacería en un tiempo, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-No tardaré, lo prometo.-dijo el nephilim.

-Bien, te acompaño.

-No seas idiota, tú aun no tienes preparado ni la mitad de tu maleta, además…¿Demonios en la casa de una viejecita? Seguramente ni siquiera tendré que intervenir.

-Volverás.-dijo Magnus.-¿Verdad?

-Lo juro por el Ángel.-dijo y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Te quiero.-le dijo el brujo, un segundo después de cerrar la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, la cabeza de Alec se asomó por la puerta y le dijo.

-Yo también me quiero.

Magnus sonrió y escuchó los pasos acelerados de su marido desaparecer. Ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a Alec ponerse el traje, lo hacía con tal destreza y rapidez que parecía…¿Mágico?

-Lightwoods siempre tienen que tener la última palabra.

Se encontró con Jace en las escaleras, las armas escondidas por todo su cuerpo emitían un suave "clink" a cada paso que daba.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?.-preguntó.

-Sólo un poco.-dijo divertido.

Tanto Clary como Izz los esperaba abajo, con el traje de combate puesto y hablando de peinados.

-¿Estamos todos?.-preguntó en voz alta.

-Sí.-respondieron al unísono.

-Bien.-dijo Alec.-¿Qué dirección es?

La casa desde lejos parecía una vivienda normal, sin rastro de actividad demoníaca, pero sólo al entrar por la puerta el olor fue espantoso, en una esquina el cadáver de la anciana estaba plagado de moscas, las persianas estaban bajadas y las paredes manchadas de sangre y de una sustancia negruzca. La anciana emitió un sonido, un débil quejido Y Alec se precipitó hacia ella, mientra Jace e Izz se desplegaban por la casa, buscando el origen de tal desastre.

La anciana miró a Alec, sólo unos segundo, trato de mover la boca, expresar algo, pero Alec no se lo permitió, puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de la mujer ella emitió lo de debería ser una sonrisa y luego con un último suspiró calló en los brazos de Alec, inerte. Dejó su cuerpo entre en suelo, con cuidado, colocándole en una posición digna.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, un demonio realmente horrendo masticaba lo que podría ser una bota de goma, Jace estaba escondido al lado del lavamanos, pero fue tarde para darse cuenta, el demonio soltó la bota y desde el techo tomó impulso con las fauces abiertas, para matar a Alec, el muchacho, sólo tuvo tiempo de sacar de su cinturón de armas un cuchillo serafín antes de que el cuerpo corpulento del demonio chocara con el suyo, pudo oír la risa del demonio mientras abría las fauces acercando cada vez más la mandíbula a la cara de Alec, con la amenaza de arrancarle un buen pedazo de carne.

No llegó siquiera a gritar el nombre de Jace cuando él ya estaba allí, el demonio se desvaneció en una nube de cenizas que bañó por completo al nephilim. Sin precisar ayuda se levantó y sacudió su traje de la ceniza negra e ínfima del enorme animal que le había atacado.

Jace abrió la boca para decir algo, pero con una mirada lo calló.

-Ni una palabra a Magnus, ya sabes lo testarudo que se pone a veces.

Jace se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

-No es por nada, pero en serio la tiene…

Alec lo miró, con la mandíbula colgando y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No pienso contestar a eso, es demasiado…

-¿Tiene enanismo allí abajo?.-dijo mientras abría la boca de par en par y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-No es solo que…

-Nunca pensé que el Gran Magnus Bane tuviera una pichula enana…- se retorció mientras reía, cosa que ponía por momentos más nervioso al nephilim de ojos azules.

-Para tu información, la tiene enorme.-dijo perdiendo los nervios.-tan enorme que no me entra en la boca cuando…

Se calló de golpe, pálido y con la mirada fija en la puerta, después de un segundo la palidez de Alec se convirtió en color verde, seguido del rojo para acabar en morado.

-Me alegra saber eso Alexander.-dijo Magnus desde la puerta del piso en el que estaban, el brujo estaba apoyado como por casualidad y miraba con detenimiento, satisfacción y burla en sus ojos de gato.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Magnus?.-preguntó Izz, que en ese momento entraba por la puerta, pronto olvidó su pregunta, puesto que al ver a Jace recordó algo.-He matado dos demonios en el piso de arriba y Clary uno. ¿Cuántos vas tú?.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Uno.-dijo con boca pequeña Jace.

-Perdona, creo que no te he oído.-dijo alargando aún más el sufrimiento de verse derrotado por Isabelle.

-He dicho que sólo uno, cara culo.-dijo Jace mientras se ponía rígido.-Aun así, te juego cien dólares a que soy capaz de matar más demonios que tú de aquí al final de la semana.

-Haremos el recuento el domingo a medianoche, si no apareces serás descalificado.-lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

-No tengo por qué huir de una infante como tú.-dijo frustrado.

-¿Qué?Repite eso si te atreves, y juro por el ángel que te atravesaré con el cuchillo serafín y te cortaré las pelo…

No llegó a terminar la frase, el grito de Clary los hizo a todos ponerse en tensión, Jace que por un momento se quedó rígido salió corriendo en dirección al grito de la muchacha.

Clary estaba en el suelo, sujetando con sus propias manos el mismo demonio que un momento antes había atacado a Alec, sin esperar a que reaccionara Jace, Alec saltó a la espalda y trató en vano de atravesar la dura piel con el cuchillo, el monstruo chilló, y se retorció, alargando los tentáculos con la intención de agarrar a Alec, sin conseguirlo el demonio se alejó de Clary, y Jace actuando rápido se dirigió hasta ella, analizándola con la mirada en busca de heridas y sin encontrarla se dirigió al demonio que su parabatai tenía problemas para aniquilar, con un juego de gracia y sincronización, el demonio fue derrotado.

Él los observaba desde lejos, sin llamar la atención, el nephilim había seguido exactamente la sucesión de acciones que el esperaba que siguiera, primero había tocado el cadáver de la vieja, luego se dirigió al baño y un demonio expandió las cenizas por su cuerpo, dicha ceniza de acoplará en su pulmón en menos de una hora, y por último había mantenido contacto directo piel contra piel con el tercer demonio.

Se había encargado muy bien de no dejar huellas, la piel de la vieja, las cenizas que se acoplarán a sus pulmones, el picor repentino que sentirá cuando las minúsculas espinas del demonio penetren en su piel, produciendo un dolor insoportable…

Por un momento, sólo por un momento sintió pena por el nephilim, pero justo en ese momento observó cómo la pareja gay se abrazaba, y se besaban, sin ocultar su amor y con sólo un rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sintió odio, odio hacia el nephilim que no conocía, hacia Magnus, hacía lo que le había llevado a esa situación…

Miró su reloj de pulsera, quedaban tres horas para que saliera el vuelo, su trajo allí esta terminado, solamente es cuestión de tiempo que la razón de vida de Magnus muera.

Simple.

Rápido.

Y había conseguido lo que quería.

Alec acomodó las almohadas por tercera vez esa noche, le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño, Magnus en cambio, dormitaba entre ronquidos a su lado, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

Se sentía extrañamente incómodo, le escocía la piel del cuerpo entero además de sentir como la cabeza le martilleaba, Magnus se movió y arrastró aun más el cuerpo del chico al suyo.

-Alec…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Mmmm?

-Haz el favor de dormirte.

-No tengo sueño.

Magnus se incorporó y lo miró, sorprendido, sin entender por qué Alec levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó.

-Tienes…-desató la mano de las mantas y despacio la dirigió a la cara de su marido. Alec por un momento pensó que iba a posar los dedos en sus labios y los entreabrió esperando el contacto, pero eso no paso. Sintió como el dedo índice de Magnus rozaba apenas el final de la nariz, justo encima de los labios, sorprendido apartó la mano. Fue entonces cuando Alec observó el líquido carmesí. Sorprendido se llevó la mano a la nariz, frontándosela con fuerza. No había trucos, le sangraba la nariz, levemente pero el líquido curiosamente era más oscuro de lo que debería haber sido.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y con la mano sobre la nariz se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo.

No era tan grave como había pensado, solo una gota solitaria escapando del orificio izquierdo de su nariz, se lavó la cara, y el rastro carmesí desapareció. Ya está, no había pasado nada un simple incidente estúpido. Con la intención de volver a la cama, se topó en la puerta del baño con Magnus.

-No es nada, así que vuelva a la cama y si por casualidad abres la boca te dejo en abstinencia toda la luna de miel.-dijo Alec soltándolo todo de golpe, Magnus lo miró con los ojos gatunos abiertos, claramente sorprendido.

-¿Serías capaz de pasar tanto tiempo sin mi…?.-señaló hacia abajo.

A él le martilleaba la cabeza.

-Sí, soy capaz.

-¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó el brujo.

-No.-mintió.-Tengo sueño.

-Oh, bien eso significa cama, ven aquí.-señaló el lado vacío de la cama.-A mi lado, nos acurrucaremos y nos meteremos mano.

Alec rió

Se dirigió a la cama, y se acercó peligrosamente a Magnus, acercó sus labios a los suyos y cuando Magnus abría la boca para recibirlo el nephilim cambió de dirección posando un beso tierno en el hombro, luego siguió la línea de la clavícula y ascendió por el cuello, Magnus ladeó la cabeza para dejarle libre el paso, y Alec se acomodó en su regazo mientras lo besaba, las manos del brujo soltaron chispas cuando las manos se pegaron a la espalda pálida del nephilim.

Una mancha en la zona lumbar, que hace horas no estaba allí pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Magnus, concentrado totalmente en el trabajo que le habían encomendado.

-Alec…Levántate.-dijo Magnus empujando a su marido con el dedo índice.-Hazme el enorme favor de cerrar las cortinas me está dando todo el sol en la cara.

-Déjame dormir, estaba teniendo un sueño bonito.

Magnus se incorporó de golpe en la cama, el cabello negro estaba despeinado y caía en una cascada negra en sus hombros.

-¿Sueño bonito?.-preguntó repentinamente interesado.

-Magnus, tengo sueño.-reprendió él.

Se dejó caer en la cama, el nephilim estaba boca abajo en la cama, el pelo azabache se desparramaba por la almohada del hotel de cinto estrellas de Venecia.

Los dedos juguetones de Magnus repasaron la columna vertebras de su marido, y se enredador en el pelo desordenado de su nuca, Alec quiso que no se notara la tensión que emanaba de sus músculos desde que él le tocara.

-Magnus…

-¿Mmmm?

-Sé lo que pretendes, y no. Tengo sueño.

-¿Seguro?.-pregunto mientras acercaba sus labios a la columna del nephilim.

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?.-preguntó juguetón.

-Sí.-dijo simplemente, con un suspiro.

Magnus no tuvo tiempo a replicar, ya que, el móvil de Alec empezó a sonar al otro lado de la habitación, en el interior de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, al otro lado de la habitación , donde habían caído la noche anterior.

-Magnus…

-Ahora tengo sueño yo.-dijo el brujo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?.-preguntó Alec.

-Sí lo sé, pero aún así…-Magnus se envolvió aún más en las mantas, dándole la espalda a su marido.

Alec enfurruñado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el estruendoso sonido, que le martillaba la cabeza, rebotando en el interior de su cráneo.

Agarró el pantalón del suelo y lo levantó, rebuscó en los bolsillos, sin tener aún claro en qué bolsillo se escondía el dichoso aparato.

-¿Sí?.-preguntó finalmente.

-¡Alec! Hola hermano ¿cómo estás?.-preguntó Jace.

-Tengo sueño ¿sabes?.-dijo de mal humor.

-Ehy ni que mi voz fuera tan horrible, que claro está, no es horrible por que es la más hermosa…

-¿Qué quieres?.-dijo sencillamente.

-Saber cómo estás, e interrumpir lo que sea que hacías con Magnus.

-Te informo que yo estaba durmiendo y que Manus estaba…

-¿Estaba…?

-También durmiendo.-dijo llevándose la mano a la cara.

-Sí claro.

-Piérdete.-y sin darle tiempo a responder le colgó, tiró el móvil al suelo justo después de apagarlo, y volvió a la cama. Sorprendentemente Magnus se había vuelto a dormir, la respiración suave y un ronquido leve eran las claras señales de que el brujo se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Se arrodilló frente a él, y lo observó atentamente, pómulos marcados, labios entreabiertos, ojos que se movían en suelos, hermosos, siempre hermosos, siempre era hermoso, simplemente Magnus.

Todo su ser encajaba perfectamente, como si de un puzzle se tratara, totalmente equilibrado y magnético.

Sintió cómo algo detrás de sus ojos estallaba y nuevamente sintió cómo algo se deslizaba hacia afuera por el orifico de su nariz, sin embargo sólo se movió cuando sintió que la sangre llegaba hasta sus labios.

No sabía ni sospechaba la razón de las cosas que le pasaban a su cuerpo las últimas semana, desde que habían salido del Instituto con el pretexto de la luna de miel, se había sentido mal, como a punto de entrar a un resfriado que nunca llegaba, al principió le echó la culpa tal vez al cambio tan brusco de clima, pero eso no explicaba el por qué del sangrado nasal al que su cuerpo lo sometía una vez al día, sin ni siquiera avisarle, simplemente pasaba. Resultaba fácil escondérselo a su marido. Demasiado fácil. Pero no iba poder ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza, se cansaba con rapidez y notaba cómo si su cuerpo empezara a oxidarse.

Se levantó y se dirigió con paso decidido al baño. Miró su rostro en el espejo, de por sí su cuerpo no mostraba ningún signo de enfermedad, solamente el río carmesí mostraba su fragilidad de su cuerpo. Se lavó la cara y esperó unos minutos a que su nariz dejara de sangrar, la continua perdida de sangre lo dejaba exausto, pero aún así sacaba fuerzas de las runas para salir a visitar con Magnus la ciudad, aunque prefería quedarse a dormir, la cama parecía tan…¿agradable?

-¿Alec?.-preguntó Magnus desde la cama.

-¿Sí?.-preguntó el nephlim mientras se daba prisa por esconder las pruebas de su delito, tiró los papeles empapados en sangre a la taza del váter y tiró de la cadena.

-Voy a buscar bollos ¿quieres?.-preguntó, es cuchó como chasqueaba los dedos y lo visualizo en calzoncillos y al momento siguiente vestido.

-¡De crema!.-dijo sonriendo.

-Oído cocina.-exclamó, se quedó pensando un momento.-Siempre pensé que los cazadores de sombras tenían la tendencia a comer sano, al más puro estilo, zumo de naranja por las mañanas y tostadas integrales.

Alec no pudo evitar la risa.

-El día que me sirvas algo integral por las mañanas te tiro por la ventana, con plato y todo.

Escuchó la risa de Magnus y un segundo después, el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Respiró profundamente, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su armario, de una funda de terciopelo negra sacó la estela y en el pecho se trazó in iratze, no sabía si lo ayudaba, pero el día que trató de no ponérsela, los dolores de cabeza se intensificaron y la hemorragia nasal lo dejo perplejo, aun así, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, o su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más o los iratzes dejaban de funcionar. Observó la cama desde su posición, se veía suave, cálida y lo llamaba en silencio. No pasaba nada si se recostaba un rato ¿no?. No recordaba haberse tumbado, y mucho menos haberse dormido, pero eso no le preocupó, lo que le preocupó seriamente, fue la mirada enfurecida de su marido, observándolo desde su posición, fruncía los labios fuertemente. Estaba enfadado y muy enfadado.

Segundo después se dio cuanta que no había sido Magnus el que lo había despertado, ni su presencia ni el cálido toque de su mano en la espalda, al contrario, sintió como el líquido carmesí resbalaba por su cara, hasta perderse en las sábanas de la cama.

-¿¡Cuándo pensabas decirme!? ¿¡Cuándo te estuvieras muriendo o en el momento antes!?

-Magnus ¿qué…?

-¿¡Qué "Qué quiero decir" Cómo es posible que seas tan estúpido Alec!?


	10. Chapter 10

El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse lo llevó al mundo exterior, prefería quedarse en el hotel, abrazar y besar a Alec, recordó la voz de su marido pidiendo bollos de crema, tomó valor y se dirigió con su elegancia propia al ascensor, sólo tuvo que aguantar el olor a viajo durante un minutos mientras el ascensor se detenía en la planta cero. Se dirigió a las puertas doble de cristal, mientras sentía la mirada de mundanos, clavados en él, tal vez sería los pantalones chillones o tal vez los ojos de gato que no se molestó en cubrir con un glamour.

En la calle cambió el olor de los viejo rondadores del hotel, por el de el movimiento, la frescura, el olor del sol el de la calle el de las flores del campo.

Vida.

No. Eso no es vida, la vida es estar al lado de Alec, de forma instantánea, observó la ventana del cuarto que compartía con Alec, las cortinas de seda fue lo único que vio, pero aún así le vasto saber que estaba allí, detrás de las cortinas, esperándolo, suyo.

El olor al pan recién hecho llenó sus fosas nasales, aunque aún le quedaban unos cinco minutos andando, podía sentir la fragancia, llenandole los pulmones, el estómago le rugió con fuerza y de forma instantánea se llevó la mano a su estómago, sonrió.

La panadería estaba hasta arriba de la gente que pedía a gritas su pedido, Aylén lo vio y abrió los ojos, y con una mano le dijo que se acercara.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí, Magnus.-dijo la bruja, abrazándolo, la conocía hace relativamente poco, ¿cuánto? ¿Cien, doscientos años?

Se carcajeó.

-La verdad que sí, hace mucho que no te veía, dime ¿cómo es que acabaste aquí, no estabas con Jerry?

-Digamos que tenía muchos secretos, uno con nombre y apellido.-dijo sonriendo.

-Ops, yo…No sé, lo siento.-dijo mirándola.

-No hablemos de mi, dime, ¿qué haces aquí de nuevo?

-Bueno…digamos que al gran Magnus Lig… Bane le han echado el lazo y está de luna de miel.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Enserio?.-preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

-Si.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?.-preguntó levantando una ceja

-¿Afortunada?.-preguntó con indiferencia.

-¿Afortunado está mejor?.-preguntó, la sonrisa se amplió y por un momento pudo ver su lengua de serpiente junto con los colmillos venenosos.

-Mucho mejor, muchísimo.-dijo.

-OH, bien, y dime, ¿brujo?¿Vampiro?

-Cazador de sombras.-dijo finalmente.

-Pensaba que los odiabas.-recalcó, con las cejas enarcadas.

-El verbo odiaba, está en pasado no en presente.

Ella rió.

-Te atiendo ahora mismo, si me prometes presentármelo.

-Hecho, pero te advierto una miradita de más y…

-¿Me echarás un maldición como la que te echó Oshi?.-dijo divertida, cómo le gustaba recordarle que estaba maldito, por un cara-culo de tres al cuarto.

-Agg, a ese loco no le hagas mucho caso.

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo. ¿me vas a atender o no?.-preguntó.

-Dime que quieres.-dijo ella, sacando del bolsillo de su delantal una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Bollos rellenos de crema , una docena, ah, y rellenos de chocolate también, dos cafés, unos sin azúcar y otro con sacarina y leche, por favor.

-Bien, tendrás que esperarte un momento, allí.-dijo señalando la parte trasera del establecimiento.-Están las sillas, diez minutos y te llevo el pedido.

-Bien.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De nuevo a esperar, odiaba esperar, se imaginaba a Alec, duchándose, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, pero sus cavilaciones acabaron estancados en Jerry, el ex de Aylén demasiados secretos había dicho.

Secretos, secretos…

Había algo extraño en esa palabra.

-Alec esconde algo.-dijo afirmándoselo a sí mismo.-Algo gordo…

Invocó en su mente los recuerdo recientes de Alec, no aquello a los que veía al nephilim dándose un chapuzón, en el agua fría del lago… No a sus ojos por las mañanas.

Recordó las marcas extrañas de su espalda, la manera en la que le costaba dormir por la noche, como a veces se apretaba el pecho como si le costara mantenerle el ritmo, cuando en realidad, siempre había sido él, el que tenía que apretar el paso para alcanzarlo.

-¿Magnus?.-dijo la voz de Aylén, él levantó la mirada, agarró con rapidez la bolsa de papel que le ofrecía y se levantó, le dio unas cuantas monedas y sin meditar palabra salió del establecimiento, el camino se le antojó largo de repente, como si por fastidiarlo la calle hubiese crecido.

Llegó de nuevo al hotel, y entró. No le prestó atención al olor a viejo, y para su gusto el ascensor tardaba mucho, así que de dos en dos subió las escaleras antiguas, recordando que allí había besado hacía muchísimos años a una mujer desconocida, en su adolescencia, su verdadera adolescencia.

La puerta se materealizó ante sus narices y con las manos temblando abrió la puerta, Alec estaba profundamente dormido, respirando pausadamente dejó la bolsa de papel en la mesa, sorprendiéndose al observar cómo el café se había derramado, tal vez sus prisas por las calles o subiendo a trompicones las escaleras, para llagar lo antes posible.

Se acercó a su marido y lo observó, analizando su cuerpo, tenía la ilusión de que las marcas de su espalda hubiesen sido un juego de sombras o tal vez su imaginación, pero allí estaban, más grades de las que las recordaba, una justo debajo del omoplato derecho y otro en el hueso de la cadera, escuchó también un quejido y su propia voz repitiendo el verso de un libro que en ese momento no recordaba:

"Venenos, hay muchos y uno de los más poderosos es el veneno que se extrae de la vesícula biliar de los demonios…""Uno de los primero síntomas es el sangrado de la nariz, el dolor de cabeza casi permanente y marcas en forma de cardenal en la espalda, procedente de la sangre envenenada y de por sí muerta""Se acumula en la espalda generalmente aunque se han encontrado casos en las piernas y en la planta de los pies…"

-No.-susurró.

Alec volvió a gemir y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Magnus un río de color carmesí se abrió paso a través de ambos orificios nasales, manchando las sábanas.

Le odio, en ese momento le odio, y la furia se abrió paso por su pecho inundándolo.

Él abrió los ojos y lo miró, primero vio a través de sus ojos su propia mirada gatuna, lo miró extrañado y un segundo después, más rápido de lo que había esperado se llevó una mano a la nariz, dónde sus dedos se mancharon de sangre.

-¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírme!? ¿¡Cuándo te estuvieras muriendo o en el momento antes!? .-no planeaba gritarle, pero aún así no pudo evitarlo.

-Magnus ¿qué…?.-empezó a preguntar, claramente desconcertado.

-¿¡Qué "Qué quiero decir" Cómo es posible que seas tan estúpido Alec!?

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa!?.-gritó él en respuesta, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-¿¡Cómo que "qué me pasa"!?.-gritó, levantándose furioso de la silla, tirándola de paso.

-¡Sí! Me despierto y tú te pones a gritar como un maldito elfo loco!

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no me ponga furioso!?¿¡Desde hace cuánto tiempo necesitas una runa de energía sólo para mantenerte en pie!?

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!?.-gritó, sus ojos habían pasado de ser azules a negros en apenas segundo, observó estupefacto cómo se ponía los pantalones.

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido!? Eres mi marido.-gritó en respuesta, señalándose a sí mismo.-¿¡Todo me importa!?

-¿¡Estúpido!? Por el Ángel, Magnus te estás escuchando.

-¡Sí, para tu información con el paso de los años no he perdido audición!.-gritó.

Alec apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, quiso arrepentirse cuando se dio cuanta que Alec, tomaba su chaqueta, seguramente para salir del hotel, trató de detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo, pero el muchacho se zafó y salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo.

Y Magnus se quedó allí, con la imagen de Alec rojo de furia en su cabeza, y como lentamente las finas venas de sus ojos estallaban, manchando el globo ocular de rojo.

Observó a Alec cruzar la calle, con la cabeza baja golpeando una china que apenas lograba ver, se sintió furioso a la misma vez que culpable.

-Te has ido.-se dijo a sí mismo.

Agarró las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad.

La calle, ahora no era pacífica, ahora estaba llena de gente gritando, como si el mundo cambiara a partir de las emociones de Magnus, el sol se escondió detrás de unas nubes grises que gritaban tormenta. La calle, anteriormente llena paro no en exceso ahora era demasiado concurrida y no dejaban ver la cabellera negra de Alec por ningún lado.

El olor a pan de la panadería de Aylén ahora se mezclaba con el olor del agua estancada, haciéndolo apestoso, su estómago se encogió de dolor, de rabia de furia de frustración y aunque le costara reconocerlo también se le llenó de miedo. Caminó entre las calles, preguntando en varios idiomas distintos sobre el mismo personaje, alto delgado pálido y de ojos azules, todos negaron con la cabeza y murmuraron sendas disculpas.

-Maldito nephilim ahora se le ocurre usar un glamour. ¿un glamour?

Sonrió para sus adentros, el glamour era fácilmente detectable, chasqueó los dedos y siguió un rastro suave de pasos, lo vio pararse un par de veces, y luego siguió caminando, cada vez más cerca de los famosos canales. No tardó mucho en verlo, conocía la figura de su cuerpo como si fuese la suya propia, estaba sentado, con la mirada perdida en el agua, hombros caído y parecía que quería desaparecer, Magnus se acercó a él, descubrió que tenía los ojos cerrados y que trataba de concentrarse en algo, se le paró un segundo el corazón y sus pasos se detuvieron, la cara pálida de Alec estaba manchada de nuevo por una gota de sangre, espesa y oscura que se quedaba quieta en la línea de sus labios.

Se acercó y se sentó junto a él, también con la mirada perdida, nadie dijo nada, nadie los veía, eran invisibles para el mundo, Magnus sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un pañuelo de tela blanca y se lo tendió, lo miró, sus ojos le dijeron que no entendía, entonces Magnus acercó el pañuelo a la línea carmesí, y con cuidado la limpió.

Sonrió, una sonrisa triste y algo forzada.

-Te amo.-dijo el brujo.

-Yo también, Magnus, te amo.-dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

A Alec se le paró la respiración un momento.

-Yo en tu lugar tampoco podría.-dijo curvando los extremos de su boca en una sonrisa triste.

-¿Desde cuándo?.-dijo.

-Antes de salir del Instituto.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un rato, un tiempo indefinido, ambos se habían perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Magnus, creo que necesito ayuda.

Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido, creía que era más probable que le cayera un rayo en la cabeza a que Alec admitiera que necesitaba ayuda, por un lado se alegró que tuviera la fuerza necesario para admitirlo, pero por otro lado, tenía que estar en muy mala posición, como para obligarse a pedir ayuda.

-Tengo a la persona perfecta para eso.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que Aylen abandonara el edificio en el que trabajaba, la bruja salió por la puerta principal como Magnus había dicho, tanto el nephilim como el subterráneo siguieron a la lengua de serpiente por un sinfín de calles, hasta que al fin se detuvo frente una casa de aspecto mugriento, pero, como Magnus tan bien sabía, seguramente el interior era delicadamente lujoso.

Alec se adelantó y se plantó frete a la puerta verde, miró a Magnus que le sonrió cómplice, antes de que el tuviera que levantar la mano para tocar el sucio timbre, la puerta se abrió y Alec se vio atacado, por la misma Aylén, un cuchillo de cocina le amenazaba el cuello, él sin embargo no se movió, se quedó allí, mirándola a los ojos, seguramente analizando cuanto le costaría llegar al cinturón de armas que llevaba, apartarse antes de que el cuchillo le llegara al cuello y finalmente defenderse.

Eso, paso a paso habría sucedido si Magnus no hubiese hablado.

-¿Así es cómo tratas a tus invitados, Aylén?

Ella lo miró sorprendido, seguramente no se había dado cuente que Alec iba acompañado.

-Per..perdón, ¿Este es el afortunado?.-preguntó sorprendida señalando el pecho de Alec con el cuchillo.

-Alec, te presento a mi amiga y confidente…

-Aunque no lo suficiente para invitarme a su boda.-añadió con picardía.

-Aylén Brizz.-finalizó el brujo.

-Oye, ¿te importaría bajar el cuchillo?.-preguntó Alec con cuidado.

-Sí, sí me importaría, por eso no lo bajo.-le respondió.

-Podrías ser más amable, ¿no querías conocer acaso al que me echó el lazo?

-Lo dije por cortesía, lo que hagas más bien me importa poco.-respondió ella.

-¿Y aún te preguntas, por qué no te invité a mi boda?.-dijo Magnus algo nervioso, veía como el pecho de su marido se hinchaba cada vez más rápido, sabía que si no conseguía que Aylén bajara el cuchillo, la naturaleza del cazador de sombras lo iba a impulsar a actuar, y para ser sinceros, Alec no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad.

-¿Qué quieres?.-le preguntó Aylén a Alec, sus ojos de serpiente, lo analizaban y su piel de apariencia suave había empezado a sacar escamas de brillantes colores.

-Un cura, te pagaré.-respondió.

-No soy barata, Magnus y lo sabes muy bien.

-Te salvé la vida, el decreteto de los hijos de Lilith te obliga a pagarme. Una vida por una vida.

-No veo que te estés muriendo.-dijo ella, él en cambio señaló a Alec con la cabeza.-Se trata de mi esposo.

Alec, se movió en el momento en el que Aylén miró a Magnus, arrancó el cuchillo de un manotazo, lo agarró por la empuñadura y ahora los papeles se habían invertido, Alec mantenía el filo del cuchillo en el cuello de la mujer , mientras ella, alzaba las manos en un gesto de rendimiento.

-Aggg, ya me dijo mi tutora que enfrentarse a un cazador se sombras era inútil.

-Digamos que tu tutora tenía razón.-dijo Alec, sus manos no temblaban aunque en su frente por arte de mágia habían aparecido gotas de sudor.

-Tiene jovencito.-dijo una voz antigua desde el interior de la casa.-Aún no me he muerto.

La anciana chasqueó los dedos y el cuchillo desapareció para aparecer en sus manos.

-Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí Magnus?.-preguntó la señora.

-Digamos que un asunto de salud…

-Yo te veo bastante bien.-dijo la voz pastosa de la señora, que se tapaba el rostro con una especie de sábana sucia y gris.

-No es para mí, es para mi…Marido.-dijo la última palabra alzando los hombros, por una vez la mirada de la mujer se posó en Alec y lo analizó.

-Te dije que se acabaría casando.-dijo la vieja, dándose la vuelta y penetrando en la casa.

-Déjales pasar Aylen, pero que el nephil deje todas sus armas en la entrada.

-Sí señora.

Aylén agarró el pomo de la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza les hizo entrar, Alec empezó a desenfundar y una barbaridad de armas de los lugares más recónditos, dejando sorprendido a Magnus.

-Te faltan los cuchillos de la espalda.-Mgnus señaló los pequeños cuchillos, no mayores que las palma de las manos, debidamente enfundadas en la cinturilla del pantalón.

-Magnus…-dijo distraído.

-¿Mmmm?.

-Me cuesta mover los brazos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, con mano temblorosa sacó los cuchillos de la funda y los dejó a mano, para que Alec pudiera alcanzarlos y dejarlos en la mesilla.

-¿Alguna cosa más?.-preguntó tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, en menos de una hora saldrían de ese apestoso sitio y Alec estaría bien.

-Tengo uno en la parte delantera de mis pantalones.-dijo con voz sensual.

-No tenemos todo el día.-dijo Aylén, apareciendo justo en el momento en el que Magnus se decidía a llevar la mano a la parte delantera de los pantalones.

Magnus se resignó, y de nuevo emprendió el camino hasta toparse de frente con una cortina hecha de perlas de madera, al atravesarla, la habitación se transformó, allí había una mase, con una sábana oscura encima, haciendo de camilla improvisada.

-Siéntate allí.-señaló la señora, mientras rebuscaba en una estantería llena de frascos.-y quítate la camisa.

Alec obedeció, su rostro se contrajo mientras lentamente se quitaba la camiseta.

Aylén soltó un grito, a lo cual la vieja se dio la vuelta al instante, soltó un improperio y el tarro que sujetaba en las manos se calló al suelo. Magnus no entendió la reacción de las chicas, Vieja se puso a gritar a Aylén que enseguida se acercó a Alec y lo tumbó boca abajo en la mesa.

Vieja, se puso entonces a rebuscar murmurando nombres que incluso al Gran Brujo, le resultaron desconocidas.

-Llévatelo de aquí.-le dijo la Vieja a Aylén que se dirigió a Magnus y lo hizo atravesar de nuevo la cortina de perlas.

-Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ni se te ocurra moverte.-le enseñó los colmillos de serpiente y volvió a atravesar la cortina, la habitación que Magnus había visto se difuminó, y no volvió a aparecer.

5 minutos después.

Aylen apareció detrás de la cortina después de que una corriente de aire cambiara la habitaciones.

-Magnus.-dijo con voz apagada.

-¿Qué le pasa? Nunca había visto a Vieja actuar así.-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Magnus.-volvió a decir, tomó aire.

-¿Qué pasa Aylén?.

-A Alec no le quedan ni tres días de vida, se está muriendo, Vieja está sorprendida de que ella durado tanto.

El mundo a los pies de Magnus se tambaleó.

-Eres muy mala contando bromas.-dijo Magnus sonriendo.-Siempre se te ha dado mal.

-Te hablo enserio, Magnus.

-No, no lo haces.-dijo él, negándose a admitir la verdad.

-Magnus, escucha, lo han envenenado, damantium, ¿lo recuerdas?

-El veneno que podía matar a lo dioses.

-Alec nunca ha tenido ni una oportunidad Magnus. Se muere, ya no le queda tiempo.

-Mientes, el damantium se extinguió hace tiempo…y…Y Él…Él no puede morir.

-Es un mortal Magnus, si el veneno puedo con gente como nosotros, ¿crees que no podrá con un simple Cazador de sombras?

-Quiero hablar con Vieja.

-Está ocupada.

-Me importa una mierda.-dijo apartó a Aylén de un empujón y entro en la sala, Alec dormía tranquilo, mientras en su espalda Vieja trabajaba, vislumbró una cantidad incontable de agujas clavadas en el cuerpo del nephilim, justo encima de las marcas oscuras de su espalda.

-Vieja.-llamó Magnus.

-¿Qué quieres?.-dijo de mal humor, Alec entreabrió los ojos.

-Deberías cuidar la lengua viperina de tu alumna.

-No entiendo.-dijo finalmente, limpiando con un pañuelo la espalda de Alec.

En ese momento Alec despertó justo en el momento antes de hablar, la voz de Magnus lo interrumpió.

-¿Alec se muere?.-preguntó, sintiendo su mundo pendiendo de un hilo.

-El veneno de los dioses.

-¿Cuánto?.-preguntó la voz de Alec desde la camilla.

-No más de tres o cuatro días, como mucho. Lo siento joven.

Magnus desapareció por la puerta, sin dirigir una sólo palabra a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Tuve alguna posibilidad?

-No niño.-dijo con cierta pesadez en la voz, como si de verdad le doliese que Alec siento. Hubo un tiempo en el que se envenenaba a mucha gente con el Néctar de los dioses, como lo conocíamos en mi época.

-Bien.-dijo Alec, simple sin complicaciones ni llantos, como había esperado Vieja.

-¿Bien?¿Sólo eso?.-preguntó.

-Ya estoy en la tumba, no me pondré a llorar, no puedo hacerle eso a Magnus.

-¿Le amas?

-Más que a anda.

No hubo más conversaciones, todo quedó en silencio.

Magnus corrió hasta la salida, abriendo la puerta del golpe, y simplemente se derrumbó, luchaba para no llorar, pero ahí estaban las lágrimas traicioneras, escapando de su ojos gatunos, lágrimas eternas, empezó entonces a golpear las calzada, la calle estaba desierta, pero aun así, los temblores de las casas vecinas no le hicieron parar.

Alec se iba a morir, tenía asumido eso, pero dentro de muchos años, no ahora, no con aun la vida por delante, sin conocer el mundo, como tenia planeado.

Sólo tres días, y ya está, y eso si tenían suerte.

Tres.

-Magnus.-dijo la voz de Alec a su espalda, mientras se acomodaba lacazadora de cuero.

No tuvo tiempo a seguir la frase, Magnus lo abrazaba, mientras murmuraba cosas entre sollozos,.

Pegó su oído al pecho del nephilim , escuchando los erráticos latidos del corazón.

Nunca tuvo un aposibilidad.

Nunca.

-Mírame.-dijo Alec, sin embargo Magnus lo ignoró.

Siempre había sido Alec el fuerte, y ahí estaba sin fallarle, fuerte como un roble con raíces profundas, no lloraba ni sollozaba, sólo acariciaba el pelo del brujo, que empapaba la ropa con lágrimas.

-Magnus…-continuó.-Ya está, pasó, moriré. Todo el mundo lo supo.

-No puedo perderte.

-no me vas a perder, no seas un imbécil llorón, estaré contigo aunque este muerto.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?¿Cómo puedes simplemnte aceptar tu muerte así como así? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significan las palabras de Vieja?

-Sí lo sé, saqué en un nueve en comprensión y redacción.-dijo con sencillez, encogiendose de hombros.

-No dejaré que mueras.

-No está en tu mano decidirlo..-antes de que pudiera continuar, Alec lo besó, un beso lento, suave, con emociones descocnocidad encontrándose en un cóctel asqueroso y repusivo en el interior del cuerpo de Magnus, pero Alec, siempre con su poder de curar lo malo de él, convirtió ese cóctel en amor.

-Quiero volver a casa, Magnus cazadora de cuero.

No tuvo tiempo a seguir la frase, Magnus lo abrazaba, mientras murmuraba cosas entre sollozos,.

Pegó su oído al pecho del nephilim , escuchando los erráticos latidos del corazón.

Nunca tuvo una posibilidad.

Nunca.

-Mírame.-dijo Alec, sin embargo Magnus lo ignoró.

Siempre había sido Alec el fuerte, y ahí estaba sin fallarle, fuerte como un roble con raíces profundas, no lloraba ni sollozaba, sólo acariciaba el pelo del brujo, que empapaba la ropa con lágrimas.

-Magnus…-continuó.-Ya está, pasó, moriré. Todo el mundo lo supo.

-No puedo perderte.

-no me vas a perder, no seas un imbécil llorón, estaré contigo aunque este muerto.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?¿Cómo puedes simplemente aceptar tu muerte así como así? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significan las palabras de Vieja?

-Sí lo sé, saqué en un nueve en comprensión y redacción.-dijo con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No dejaré que mueras.

-No está en tu mano decidirlo..-antes de que pudiera continuar, Alec lo besó, un beso lento, suave, con emociones desconocidas encontrándose en un cóctel asqueroso y repulsivo en el interior del cuerpo de Magnus, pero Alec, siempre con su poder de curar lo malo de él, convirtió ese cóctel en amor.

-Quiero volver a casa, Magnus.


End file.
